Le Destin de la Louve
by MeianTsuki
Summary: Quand une nouvelle infirmière débarque à Poudlard et que l'on apprend qu'elle est amie avec Draco Malfoy... Que cette même infirmière n'en fait qu'à sa tête... Et qu'elle est... Attendez ! C'est la fille de qui ? - Neville x OC, Drarry et autres couples, présence de Mpreg en arrière plan
1. Chapter 1

_Bien le bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fanfiction Harry Potter !_

 _Alors pour ceux qui se disent « yes enfin la suite de 'Les Mots de mes Dessins' » Eh bah… Nan c'est pas ça XD_

 _Ceci est une fanfiction qui n'a totalement rien à voir avec ma précédente fanfic dont je vous ai promis une suite (qui est en cours) Je vous promets qu'elle va arriver, le truc c'est que j'ai commencé à l'écrire et au bout d'une vingtaine de pages et après une pause, j'ai relu et me suis rendue compte que mon texte allait pas et qu'il fallait que je le remanie. Je vous avoue que ça m'a un peu découragé et que je l'ai laissé de côté… Mais vous l'aurez cette suite, c'est promis, juré ! J'ai commencé à reprendre les pages!^^_

 _Bref ! Pour ce qui est de cette nouvelle histoire que je vous propose la, elle est un après guerre contre Voldy chéri. Seulement j'ai un peu fait à ma sauce parce que j'ai modifié quelques… Petits trucs. En gros, les personnages de J.K.R. ont miraculeusement ressuscité X) Seul Dumbledore et bien sûr notre cher petit Voldemort sont morts. Parce que, voilà, j'aime trop les autres persos pour les laisser morts donc je les ai ramené. Sinon… Bah voila XD Je vais pas vous en dire plus sinon je vous dévoile des bouts d'histoire donc… Ah si! Il y a des couple hétéro comme homo et il y a des grossesses mâles, donc si vous n'aimez pas ça, ou vous faites abstraction ou vous allez voir ailleurs mais n'allez pas vous plaindre par la suite, ok d'ac?_

 _Je remercie mon amie et merveilleuse LiliceBooksAddict qui a la bonté suprême d'avoir encore accepté de corriger ma pitite histoire (qui est bouclée sauf l'épilogue, sois dit en passant) et d'avoir mis en paragraphe, en page et tout et tout._

 _Les personnages et le monde sont à J.K. Rowling bien sûr mais l'histoire ainsi qu'une certaine Aëlys sont à moua^^_

 _Et pour finir les publications de chapitres se feront toutes les semaines à jour fixe donc le lundi comme vous l'aurez compris^^_

 _Voila voila, je crois que je vous ai tout dit…_

 _J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire enchantera autant que la première pour ceux qui m'ont déjà lu et plaira à ceux qui me découvrent._

 _Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Allongée dans son lit la jeune femme dort tranquillement jusqu'à ce que le gros boum d'un corps qui tombe la réveille en sursaut. Elle se redresse attrapant dans le même mouvement sa baguette qui se trouve toujours sous son oreiller la nuit et lance immédiatement un Lumos qui illumine la pièce… Et un corps allongé, à moitié dans sa chambre, à moitié dans son couloir. Et les cheveux blonds presque blancs de la tête tournée vers elle qu'elle reconnaît tout de suite.

_Draco !

Elle se lève précipitamment de son lit, s'emmêlant les pieds dans ses couvertures et manque à son tour de s'étaler par terre, lâchant sa baguette sur son lit dans son mouvement. D'un tour de poignet, elle allume les lumières du couloir correctement afin de pouvoir parfaitement voir le jeune homme.

_Oh mon Dieu Draco ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?

Le jeune homme est ensanglanté, couvert de coupures diverses et variés, et elle peut aussi voir une brûlure sur son torse.

_A-Aëlys ?

Sa voix est éraillée et faible, mais la jeune femme n'a aucun problème pour l'entendre. Tout comme la douleur derrière ses mots ainsi que la surprise.

_Ouais. C'est moi Draco. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais tu es en sécurité à présent. Je vais te soigner, OK ? Mais pour ça il faudrait que tu m'aides à te lever pour te mettre au lit.

Le blond acquiesce et aide autant qu'il le peut la jeune femme bien que ce soit elle qui porte le plus gros de son poids. Heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas très loin à aller pour atteindre ce foutu lit… Aëlys sent le sang couler et les jambes de Draco qui menacent de céder sous l'épuisement à chaque pas. Alors qu'elle va pour l'allonger le jeune homme l'arrête.

_Je ne veux pas prendre ton lit Aëlys.

_T'en fait pas, je m'en trouverais un autre pour dormir.

_Je vais tacher tes draps, s'obstine Draco. Le sang est une vraie plaie à enlever.

_J'en rachèterais d'autres, rétorque la jeune femme en le forçant à se coucher. J'avais justement envie de brûler ceux-là et d'en trouver de nouveaux. Et puis je connais un super sort pour enlever ce genre de tâche... Parfois il y a des avantages à être une fille.

Devant la tentative d'humour, Draco esquisse un sourire et se laisse faire. Une fois l'ancien Serpentard allongé, elle se redresse et attache ses cheveux en un chignon lâche afin qu'ils ne la gênent pas pendant qu'elle s'occupera du Malfoy. D'un coup de baguette qu'elle récupère après s'être délestée de son paquet, elle fait venir à elle une fiole qu'elle tend au blond qui la boit sans protester, poussant un soupir de soulagement alors que la potion antidouleur se répand en lui, réduisant sa souffrance au supportable.

_Bien. Je reviens tout de suite. Je vais te chercher ce qu'il faut pour t'enlever tout ce sang et m'occuper de tes blessures. En attendant, tu ne bouges pas d'un seul millimètre, c'est clair ?

_Comme de l'eau de roche. Et puis où veux-tu que j'aille ?

_C'est ça, fait le malin.

Aëlys quitte la pièce et se dirige vers son laboratoire de potion puis la salle de bain pour revenir dans sa chambre quelques minutes plus tard avec potion, bassine et serviette.

_Et en plus tu prends une serviette blanche pour me nettoyer…

_Et alors ? C'est moi qui les achète ces serviettes de toute façon. Maintenant raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

_Un groupe de Mangemorts qui me sont tombés dessus.

_Il y en a encore en liberté ?

_Ouais et pas des moindre, mais là j'ai eu de la chance si on veut, je suis tombé sur des sous-fifres… Bon ils étaient dix, mais au moins c'était pas Lestrange.

_Et donc ?

_Bah il m'ont un peu rétamé la gueule comme il fallait, bien qu'entre temps, j'ai pu en mettre trois hors d'état de nuire définitivement et en blesser un suffisamment pour qu'il me foute la paix.

_Sauf qu'il en restait six…

_Ouais c'est ça… Ils m'ont mis à terre et je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai pensé à toi. Et je ne sais pas comment, j'ai transplané jusqu'ici.

_Bah, peut être parce que tu t'es dit que ta super Aëlys pourrait te soigner sans problèmes comparé à ces idiots de Sainte Mangouste.

_Ouais peut êt-AÏEUH !

_Oh ça va ! Fais pas ta chochotte

Pendant qu'ils parlent, Aëlys a commencé à nettoyer les blessures, enlevant le sang et les morceaux de tissus accrochés aux brûlures puis est passée aux soins. Sauf que Draco est une chochotte. Et qu'il est couvert de blessures.

_Pense à autre chose, lui dit-elle alors qu'elle étale une crème sur sa brûlure du bas de son torse jusqu'au début de son ventre et que le jeune homme se crispe.

_Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, marmonne le blond, les poings et les dents serrés. Tu me fais mal bordel !

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Aëlys termine enfin ses soins et Draco se retrouve avec des bandages un peu partout sur le corps. D'un coup de baguette, elle enlève le sang des draps et des serviettes, puis les draps sous Draco et les change contre des propres et envoie le tout à la salle de bain. Elle remonte la couette sur lui.

_Je ne vais pas te mettre de tee-shirt tout de suite, il faudrait que tu l'enlèves à chaque fois que je devrais changer tes bandages alors autant ne rien te mettre pour l'instant.

_Il faut que tu préviennes Harry ! S'écrie soudainement le blond alors qu'elle allait passer la porte. Il doit être mort d'inquiétude à me chercher partout !

_Harry ?

La jeune femme se tourne vers le jeune Malfoy qui, à son plus grand étonnement, a de petites touches rouges légères qui apparaissent sur ses joues.

_Mon compagnon… Et fiancé…

Draco lève sa main et montre son annulaire orné d'une bague fine et toute simple en argent.

_Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ! Tu m'avais promis de me tenir informé de tout ce qu'il se passait entre toi et ton brun !

_Désolé… c'est arrivé sans prévenir et puis il y a eu d'autres choses qui nous sont tombés dessus les unes après les autres…

_Depuis combien de temps ? L'interrompt Aëlys.

_Nous sommes fiancés depuis deux ans et en couple depuis quatre.

_Tu as de la chance d'être alité Draco Malfoy, sinon je t'aurais frappé. Comment as-tu pu ne pas me dire deux nouvelles aussi importantes ?! Tu as eu quatre ans pour le faire ! Quatre ans pour l'amour de Merlin !

_Je suis désolé, Lys. Je t'assure ! On a eu beaucoup de choses auxquelles penser…

_Ouais c'est ça.

Dans un reniflement dédaigneux, la jeune femme part dans le salon afin d'appeler son père, détachant ses cheveux en même temps, mais elle n'a qu'à peine le temps de s'installer dans son canapé qu'une voix retentit dans sa tête.

_ _Aëlys ! Draco a disparu ! Il faut que tu nous aides à le trouver…_ _ **Papa…**_ _Des Mangemorts lui sont tombés dessus et…_ _ **Papa !**_ _Ne m'interromps pas quand je parle._ _ **Si, calme-toi. Je t'interromps pour te dire que Draco est ici, chez moi.**_ _Quoi ?!_ _ **Il a atterri dans ma chambre il y a une demi-heure à peu près. Je me suis occupée de ses blessures. Je lui ai donné une potion Calmante pour éviter qu'il ne bouge trop mais à présent il va bien. Tu n'as qu'à venir avec son Harry, il le réclame.**_ _Très bien. Nous arrivons tout de suite._ _ **Génial.**_

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, deux personnes débarquent par transplanage dont un qui manque de tomber alors qu'ils atterrissent.

_Toujours aussi doué Potter.

_Oh ça va ! Je n'ai jamais aimé ce moyen de transport.

_Vous n'aimez aucun moyen de transport. Rétorque Severus Rogue, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres alors qu'Harry Potter grommelle.

_Bienvenus chez moi !

Le plus jeune des deux se redresse brusquement et observe la jeune femme qui se tient devant lui. Elle a de longs cheveux corbeaux, des yeux bleu-gris magnifiques et un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle est vêtue d'un pyjashort tout simple qui dévoile de longues jambes fines et pâles mais musclées.

_Aëlys ! Tu aurais pu t'habiller un peu plus convenablement !

_Oh ça va, je n'ai rien à craindre des personnes qui sont dans cet appartement et puis je vous aurais juste massacré de toute façon….

Son visage dévoile une assurance qui laisse Harry, comme qui dirait, sur le cul. Cette femme est vraiment certaine qu'elle aurait pu les mettre par terre, eux, des héros de la guerre.

_Harry.

La voix de son ancien professeur fait sursauter le jeune homme qui retourne son attention vers ce qu'il se passe devant lui.

_Je vous présente Aëlys Prince, ma fille. Lys voici Harry Potter.

La brune s'avance avec un grand sourire et tend la main à Harry qui s'en empare comme dans un état second. La fille de Rogue ?!

_Enchantée. Draco m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Je vous félicite pour les fiançailles que je viens d'apprendre d'ailleurs…

_Draco ne te l'avait pas dit ? S'étonne Severus.

_Non, il semblerait que Môsieur ait oublié.

_Draco ! S'exclame soudainement Harry, son visage se tendant immédiatement d'inquiétude. Severus m'a dit qu'il était ici. Où est-il ? Il va bien ?

_Ah oui ! Il est dans ma chambre, suis moi Harry. Je me suis occupée de ses blessures donc tout va bien, il se repose. Je lui ai donné une potion calmante. Je voulais lui donner une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve mais je savais qu'il préférerait te voir et te montrer que tout va bien avant de dormir.

_Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, ne vaudrait-il pas mieux l'emmener dans un hôpital ?

Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, la jeune femme éclate de rire sans lui répondre. Derrière lui, la voix de Severus s'élève.

_Aëlys est médicomage, Harry.

Celui-ci a de petites rougeurs qui lui montent aux joues et se mord la lèvre inférieure cherchant comment s'excuser pour ce qu'il venait de dire…

_T'en fait pas. Sourit la demoiselle. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Arrivée devant une porte mi-ouverte, elle se décale.

_Tiens, il est là ton chéri.

Harry pousse la porte et se précipite vers le lit. Draco le prend dans ses bras faisant bien attention à ne pas trop le serrer contre son torse pour éviter de se faire mal alors qu'Harry entoure son cou de ses bras. Aëlys, restée sur le pas de la porte, les regarde avec un sourire en s'adossant au chambranle.

_J'ai eu tellement peur Draco ! Je les ai fait souffrir ces connards pour t'avoir fait du mal ! Oh Draco ! Quand on est arrivé pile au moment où tu disparaissais j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter ! D'ailleurs !

Le brun s'éloigne brusquement et regarde son compagnon avec colère.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de transplaner dans ton état ?! En France en plus ! Tu n'en as pas d'autres des idées foireuses comme ça ?

_Excuse moi, Harry. Je te jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Je te le promets !

_Exprès ou pas ne t'avise pas de recommencer !

_D'accord, promis.

Et pour seller leur accord, les deux amants s'embrassent… Jusqu'à ce qu'Aëlys se racle furieusement la gorge avec un sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres, digne de celui de son père, pense Harry en le voyant.

_Loin de moi l'idée de déranger ces magnifiques retrouvailles mais… J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer…

_Laquelle ? Demande Draco.

_Harry est enceint. Lâche la demoiselle de but en blanc.

Le dit Harry la regarde deux secondes avant de tourner de l'œil et de s'évanouir sur le lit. Heureusement pour lui, Draco le réceptionne avant qu'il ne se fracasse la tête sur la tête de lit en bois. Aëlys se rapproche d'eux et regarde Draco en haussant les sourcils.

_Il n'était pas au courant qu'il pouvait tomber enceint ?

_Il a vécu avec des moldus totalement contre la magie jusqu'à ses 17 ans et après on n'a pas eu vraiment le temps d'aborder le sujet. Lui révèle Draco contrit. Bien que, j'avais prévu de lui en parler très bientôt… Je sais que ce n'est peut être pas le bon moment pour avoir des enfants mais je voulais qu'on y réfléchisse, qu'on en parle…

_Pourquoi ce ne serait pas le bon moment ? Vous avez 24 ans, au contraire, c'est le moment parfait.

_Parfait ? Avec des Mangemorts qui nous courent après pour se venger dont ma propre mère et ma tante ? Rétorque sarcastiquement le blond.

_Ne vous occupez pas de ça. Réveillons ton chéri pour que je puisse vous expliquer ce qu'il va se passer.

Aëlys lui passe sous le nez un flacon et le jeune homme se reprend lentement.

_Il est pas sensé se réveiller aussitôt après avoir senti ça ?

_Non j'ai changé la composition pour que le réveille ne soit plus brutale mais lent pour qu'il puisse revenir doucement parmi nous.

_Très bonne initiative.

_Je sais. Harry ?

Celui-ci se redresse et regarde la jeune femme en face de lui avec de grands yeux, ses mains posées sur son ventre.

_Ce… C'est vrai ? Je… Je suis enceint ? C'est possible ?

_Parfaitement. Lui sourit-elle. Il est fréquent que les sorciers portent des enfants. Certains peuvent procréer normalement diront nous, comme toi et Draco et d'autres ont besoin de l'aide d'une potion pour y parvenir. Vous voulez le garder ?

_Bien sur qu'on le garde ! S'insurge immédiatement Harry. N'est-ce pas Draco ?

Le brun se tourne vers son fiancé et le regarde avec un doute se levant dans ses yeux émeraude. Draco sourit gentiment et pause un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

_Bien sûr qu'on le garde, Amour.

Harry lui sourit et se retourne vers la demoiselle en fronçant les sourcils.

_Comment l'avez-vous su ?

_Parce que… Je suis un peu spéciale. En gros si je le décide, je peux voir l'aura magique des sorciers et grâce à cela j'ai pu voir que vous en aviez deux. (Aëlys fronce le nez) vous avez un loup garou dans votre entourage ?

_Euh…

_Oui Remus Lupin est un loup-garou et le parrain d'Harry est un animagus chien entre autre.

_Oh et le loup n'a pas entendu les battements frénétique du cœur de votre bébé ou senti que vous aviez une odeur différente de d'habitude ?

_Il… Pourrait les entendre ? Demande Harry avec incrédulité.

_En y réfléchissant, si jamais lui tombait enceint, je suis sûre à 85% qu'il entendrait les battements de cœur de son bébé après pour ce qui est de quelqu'un d'autre rien n'est sûr en fait… Mais il aurait du sentir un changement dans votre odeur… Tout comme l'animagus, ça c'est certain.

_Nous n'avons pas vu en face à face Sirius et Remus depuis trois semaines… On ne faisait que ce croiser très rapidement... Réfléchit Harry. En fait tout dépend de quand je suis tombé enceint…

_Je dirais deux semaines et demi, trois semaines donc ça coïncide avec le dernier moment où vous l'avez vu. Bref ! Passons au vif du sujet ! Les grossesses mâles sont pour ainsi dire pareilles que les grossesses femelles. La différence, c'est que les trois premiers mois, le mâle porteur doit prendre une potion particulière pour aider l'utérus créé par la magie du porteur à bien se former et à s'encrer, c'est plus prudent pour la suite de la grossesse. Je vais aller te la faire tout à l'heure d'ailleurs et je te la fournirais. Elle est à prendre tous les quatre jours. Pour ce qui est du suivit, c'est pareil également que les grossesses femelles, un nouveau sort a été créé d'ailleurs. Il copie les fonctions de l'échographie moldu. Vous connaissez ?

_Moi oui. Répond Harry alors que Draco renifle de dégoût.

Aëlys lui lance un regard mauvais avant de continuer.

_Bien, les principes sont les mêmes : vous pourrez voir le bébé, entendre son cœur et, au troisième mois, je pourrais vous dire son sexe si vous le souhaitez. La seule différence avec l'appareil moldu… Bah c'est qu'il n'y en a pas justement. L'image apparaît en 3D au dessus du ventre de la personne et les sons sont comme amplifiés magiquement et non pas grâce à la technologie afin que les parents puissent entendre les battements de cœur. Que puis-je vous dire d'autres ? Ah oui ! Préparez vous mentalement mais il est possible que ce soit une grossesse multiple.

_Une… Grossesse multiple ?

_Oui, Draco. Vous avez plus de chance d'avoir des jumeaux qu'un seul enfant. Mais pour l'instant, je ne peux pas vous l'affirmer, il faut attendre l'échographie du troisième mois.

_D'accord… Euh merci Mlle Prince…

_Aëlys, appelle-moi Aëlys par pitié ! J'ai pas 40 ans mais 24 donc…

La demoiselle se lève et leur sourit.

_Bien je vais vous laisser discuter tous les deux.

Elle referme la porte et se dirige vers le salon où son père l'attend.

_Alors ?

_Il va bien Papa. Et même, je dirais plus que bien. Tu devrais rejoindre ton chéri avant qu'il ne s'inquiète et te piste dans toute l'Angleterre.

_Tu as raison… Aëlys ?

_Oui ?

_Ça… Te dirait de le rencontrer ?

La jeune femme regarde son père avec un air exaspéré sur le visage.

_Tu es vraiment en train de me poser la question ? Papa, ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ? Je veux dire définitivement ensemble ? Dix ans ? Tu ne lui as même pas dit que tu avais une fille de l'âge de son filleul.

_Comment le sais-tu ? Demande Severus en haussant un sourcil, seul signe visible de sa surprise.

_Que tu es avec le parrain d'Harry ?

Severus hoche la tête.

_Depuis que j'ai vu ses yeux verts. Combien de fois m'as-tu parlé de ta fabuleuse Lily et de cet abruti de clebs et de ses deux crétins d'amis ? Que Lily avait osé faire de ce chien galeux le parrain de son fils ? J'ai reconnu les yeux de Lily. Et puis tout à l'heure ils ont mentionné un « Sirius » et plusieurs fois tu m'as parlé de « Sirius, ce chien galeux, qui te faisait tourner en bourrique ». Pour en revenir à ta première question, tu fais comme tu veux, Papa. C'est à toi de décider. Je sais pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit mais n'oublie pas que j'ai 24 ans maintenant et que je suis la digne fille de Severus Rogue. Me cacher en France ne serre plus à grand-chose et je sais parfaitement me défendre entre autre.

Severus regarde sa fille quelques instants, impressionné puis la prend dans ses bras.

_Tu as raison. Je crois que je suis juste trop protecteur quand il s'agit de toi.

_Ça je le savais déjà.

_On ne répond pas à son père, jeune fille. Lui rétorque aussitôt Severus avant de pousser un soupir et de s'éloigner. Je viendrais avec lui ici et vous présenterais.

_Bien ! Mais ne lui dit pas avant qu'il n'arrive ici.

_Pourquoi donc ? Demande Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

_Parce que je veux voir sa tête d'éberlué quand tu lui diras que tu as une fille, rigole Aëlys.

_Très bien, sourit Severus. À demain Lys.

Il se penche et embrasse son front avant de se diriger vers la cheminée.

_À demain Papa.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonsoir tout le monde! Oui je sais je frise le retard... Mais en fait... J'ai complètement zappé dans la journée de vous le poster! X) Je n'étais pas chez moi de la journée du coup je ne l'avais pas trop à l'esprit mais c'est bon! Je suis la et le voici!_

 _(Je ne met pas les disclaimer tout ça tout ça je l'ai dit au premier chapitre tout le monde le sait que c'est LiliceBooksAddict qui me corrige cette fic et que les persos sont à J.K. Rowling)_

 _J'espère que vous apprécierais ce nouveau chapitre!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici Sev ? Où est-ce que tu m'as emmené ?

_C'est ici que Draco et Harry sont, je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Ton cerveau l'emmagasine ou il est plus atrophié que je ne l'imaginais ?

_Vous êtes déjà là ?

Apparaissant dans la pièce, Aëlys sourit aux nouveaux arrivants. Ce que voit Sirius ? Une magnifique jeune femme habillée d'un short en jean dévoilant de longues jambes fines mais musclées et d'un tee-shirt de la même couleur que ses yeux gris-bleus, ouvert sur un décolleté plongeant et fourni comme il fallait et bien plus jeune que lui. En résumé, une menace.

_Vous êtes qui ?

_Sirius, s'il te plaît, ne soit pas agressif. Si nous sommes ici, c'était aussi pour autre chose : je voulais te la présenter.

_Me la présenter ?

_Aëlys, je te présente Sirius Black, mon compagnon. Sirius, je te présente Aëlys Prince… Ma fille.

_Ta fille ?!

Aëlys ravale avec difficulté un éclat de rire. Elle avait eu raison de demander à son père d'attendre d'être en face d'elle pour la présenter, la tête de l'animagus vaut le détour ! Vous voyez les têtes des personnages de cartoon avec la bouche qui touche par terre et les yeux qui sortent de leurs orbites ? Bah la tête de Sirius c'est ça… En plus réaliste.

_Enchanté de te connaître ! Je peux enfin mettre une tête sur l'odeur : Papa ne m'a jamais montré de photos.

_L'odeur ? Quelle odeur ?

_Celle que tu laissais sur les vêtements de mon père et sur lui. Sourit Aëlys. Si tu avais vu sa tête quand je lui ai demandé à 15 ans pourquoi il ne ramenait pas son chéri dans notre maison pour me le présenter ! Je crois qu'elle était aussi énorme que celle que tu as faite à l'instant en apprenant que je suis sa fille.

_Tu n'aurais pas une photo ? S'enquière immédiatement Sirius.

_Bien sur que si ! Tout comme j'ai une photo de ta tête d'il y a deux minutes. Fais-moi penser à te la montrer, surtout quand Harry et Draco seront dans les parages.

_Comment vont-ils d'ailleurs ? Demande Sirius, se rappelant subitement du pourquoi de sa venue ici.

_Parfaitement bien. Ils dorment encore dans ma chambre.

_Au fait pour l'odeur… Tu…

Sirius s'interrompt un instant et la renifle avant de s'exclamer comme si il venait de trouver la réponse la plus dur du monde.

_Tu es une animagus ! Une animagus loup d'ailleurs.

_Exact. Et son loup est splendide. Vous pourrez aller jouer dans le jardin tous les deux comme ça.

_Oh tu boudes pour la photo ? Mais il ne faut pas, elle est tellement belle. Sourit innocemment Aëlys à son père.

_Attend, ça veux dire que tu étais un animagus à 15 ans !

_En faite, je l'étais déjà un an plus tôt. Mais ce n'est pas important. Allons réveiller Harry et Draco.

Et aussitôt, la jeune femme se détourne. Et, la regardant disparaître derrière une porte, Sirius se penche vers son amant.

_Tu as une fille incroyable Severus, la digne fille de son père. Tu m'expliqueras un jour pourquoi tu l'as caché en France toutes ces années ? Que tu me l'as caché ?

_Un jour je le ferais Sirius mais… Mais pas là. Pas maintenant.

Sirius n'insiste pas en voyant l'air douloureux sur le visage de son compagnon et embrasse son Maître des Potions d'un baiser léger sur les lèvres et part rejoindre Aëlys, sa belle-fille à présent, qui est en train de réveiller les deux marmottes.

Draco est à moitié assis dans le lit d'Aëlys, le dos soutenu par une pile de coussins, en train de manger, faisant attention à ne pas trop tirer sur ses blessures. La jeune femme est assise en face de lui en tailleur, un plateau en équilibre sur ses genoux et Harry est à côté de lui un autre plateau sur ses cuisses. Ses yeux brillent encore du même plaisir que lorsque son amie lui a dit qu'il était enceint et le blond a l'impression que jamais cette petite lueur dans ses yeux ne disparaîtra.

Il regarde la jeune femme en train de manger puis pose sa fourchette avant de la fixer dans les yeux.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dray ? Finit-elle par demander.

_Vient avec nous à Poudlard.

_Quoi ?

_Vient à Poudlard avec nous, répète Draco. Te cacher ici n'a plus aucune utilité ni aucune signification. Nous, nous avons besoin de toi ! Je ne fais confiance à aucun médicomage là-bas pour s'occuper d'Harry ou de moi.

_Papa peut s'occuper de toi.

_Mais pas d'Harry. Personne ne pourra s'occuper aussi bien de lui et de notre enfant que toi, Aëlys.

_Et Poudlard a besoin d'une infirmière, rajoute Harry.

_Mme Pomfresh se fait trop vieille maintenant. Elle a parlé du fait qu'elle voulait prendre sa retraite mais qu'elle ne partirait pourtant pas tant qu'elle ne sera pas sûre que la relève est assurée. Et puis tu mettras les étudiants en confiance, tu seras parfaite.

_J'ai une vie ici aussi tu sais Dray …

_Non tu as une parodie de vie. Ta vie est en Angleterre avec nous, avec ton père. Avec ta _famille_.

La jeune femme pousse un soupir. Draco sait qu'il a gagné. Il avait gagné dés le début de sa deuxième phrase et tous les deux le savaient parfaitement en entament ce plaidoyer.

_Très bien ! Je viens à Poudlard !

Harry sourit et se lève pendant que Draco fait un sourire triomphant.

_Je vais prévenir Poudlard. J'irais voir madame Pomfresh ensuite pour lui dire qu'on lui a trouvé une remplaçante. Elle voudra sûrement te rencontrer.

_Dis lui que j'arriverais dans l'après midi avec Draco.

_Il peut rentrer aujourd'hui ? Demande Harry heureux en même temps que Draco s'écrit : « Je peux rentrer !? »

_Oui mais il ne faut pas qu'il force... Ensuite tu viendras me voir quand il faudra changer les bandages.

_Tout ce que tu veux !

Harry se penche et embrasse son fiancé.

_Ne reviens pas, nous te rejoindrons directement à Poudlard, Ry.

_D'accord. À cet aprem'.

Harry se redresse et prend son plateau en même temps mais Aëlys l'arrête.

_Laisse ça là, je m'en occuperais tout à l'heure.

_Mais…

_Laisse je te dis.

Harry obéit et laisse le plateau sur le lit à côté de Draco. Un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, un bisou sur la joue de la demoiselle et il se dirige vers la cheminée que Severus avait relié à la sienne à Poudlard.

Aëlys se retourne vers son ami qui lui sourit.

_Au fait, Papa et Sirius ont plutôt bien pris le fait qu'Harry soit enceint ?

_Bah Parrain était égal à lui-même et nous a félicité à sa façon, répond Draco.

_On pouvait pas en attendre moins de Papa, sourit Aëlys. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a sorti ?

_ « On va en baver avec votre marmot, je le sens… Vous n'étiez pas obligé de vous reproduire Potter. »

_Ouais comme tu dis, il vous a félicité à sa façon. Et Sirius ?

_Il a bugué une bonne minute faisant peur à Harry au passage, qui a cru qu'il était contre, puis il lui a sauté dessus en lui criant : « Je suis tellement content pour toi mon chiot ! » et puis il a enchaîné avec des dizaines de questions auxquelles nous n'avons pas eu le temps de répondre. Il te les posera sûrement. Et vu comment ses yeux brillaient, à mon avis il a l'intention de se faire engrosser par ton père.

_Mmh… Si il le faut je me mettrais de son côté pour que Papa lui cède.

_Tu veux un petit frère ou une petite sœur ? S'étonne Draco.

_Bah ouais pourquoi pas ? Ce serait sympa et puis je veux que Papa soit heureux. Si ça se trouve, ton propre père se retrouvera quelqu'un et essaiera d'avoir un enfant.

Draco reste silencieux quelques secondes à réfléchir puis :

_Oui… Après tout pourquoi pas… Je ne veux que son bonheur aussi et on ne peut pas dire qu'avec Mère qui s'est laissée entraîner par la folie de sa sœur, il ait pu être très heureux.

_Ça c'est sûr…

Les deux restent silencieux quelques minutes chacun dans ses pensées puis, Aëlys se lève d'un coup, manquant de peu de faire tomber le plateau de Draco et celui de Harry.

_Bien ! Il est temps qu'on se bouge mon cher !

D'un coup de baguette, son plateau en équilibre sur une de ses mains, elle fait s'envoler les deux autres qui se dirigent vers la cuisine, fait ensuite voler le sien qui rejoint les deux autres puis elle descend du lit et s'approche de Draco.

_Il est temps de te lever. Tu vas m'accompagner à la cuisine pour te faire bouger un peu. Je m'occupe de la vaisselle, ensuite je refais tes pansements et puis je préparerais mes affaires pour partir et puis bah… on partira, direction Poudlard. Ça te va ?

_Tu vas t'occuper de la vaisselle ? Tu vas la faire de façon Moldu ? S'étonne Draco en levant un sourcil.

_C'est tout ce que tu as retenu de ce que je viens de dire ?

_Bien sur que non, pour qui me prends-tu ?

_Ouais ouais. Bon allez votre Altesse, on se lève. Il ne faut pas que tu bouges de trop mais faudrait pas non plus que tu deviennes du chewing-gum.

_Très drôle.

Avec l'aide de la demoiselle, Draco se lève non sans grimaces de douleur. Lentement ils se dirigent vers la cuisine. Arrivé, Draco se laisse tomber sur une chaise pas très gracieusement.

Aëlys se détourne sans faire de commentaire mais avec un sourire un brin moqueur sur le visage. Elle se met devant l'évier puis d'un coup de baguette fait en sorte que la vaisselle se fasse. Derrière elle, Draco émet un petit rire moqueur.

_Je me disais aussi… Toi la feignasse de première qui fait la vaisselle de façon moldu… Il faudrait vraiment que tu n'ai pas le choix ou que tu sois très en colère pour que tu la fasses de cette façon.

_Oh ça va Draco ! Et puis c'est toi qui t'ait mis dans la tête que je la ferais sans magie, moi je n'ai rien dit, je te signale…

_C'est vrai… Lui accorde le jeune homme en lui faisant un sourire en coin.

_Bien, voyons tes blessures maintenant.

La jeune médicomage commence à enlever les bandages lentement puis remet de la crème sur la brûlure et les coupures avant de rebander le tout.

_Bien ! Tout ça guérit bien. Tu veux aller prendre une douche ?

_Pas si tu dois m'aider. Rétorque aussitôt le Serpentard.

_Tout ce que je vais faire c'est mettre un sort imperméabilisant à tes bandages pour qu'ils ne prennent pas l'eau avec tes blessures. Il faut juste que tu ne fasses pas de gestes brusques : si quelque chose tombe, tu le laisses tomber, OK ?

_C'est d'accord. Où est ta salle de bain ?

_Au fond du couloir, la porte à droite de ma chambre.

Draco se lève doucement après qu'elle ait lancé les sorts pour protéger les bandages et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Aëlys le regarde faire un instant pour être sûre qu'il peut se débrouiller seul puis s'active de son côté pour préparer ses affaires et annuler son contrat auprès de la maison d'édition avec qui elle travaille.

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, la jeune femme est prête, ses valises miniaturisées, avec Draco à son côté, parfaitement habillé et se tenant bien doit, éducation Malfoy oblige.

_Bien. Il est l'heure d'y aller.

_Où est-ce qu'on va atterrir ? Demande Draco qui n'y avait pas pensé jusqu'ici.

_Dans les appartements privés de Papa. Il a relié nos deux cheminées après qu'il soit reparti avec Sirius.

_Bien au moins on n'atterrira pas dans le bureau de McGonagall…

_Aucune chance. On y va ?

Draco passe en premier suivit de près part Aëlys. Sortant de la cheminée, la demoiselle observe les appartements où ils ont atterri.

_Ça m'étonnera toujours autant de voir que Papa a tellement de bon goût pour ce qui est de la décoration quand on regarde comment il s'habille…

_Vu ainsi…

Les appartements de Severus sont dans les tons plutôt neutre mais chaleureux avec quelques touches de couleurs ici et là. Enfin de couleurs… Du vert, on est Serpentard ou on ne l'est pas…

_Bien allons retrouver ton chéri.

Draco ne répond pas. Alors qu'ils vont pour sortir, Aëlys s'empare de son bras comme si c'était lui qui lui avait proposé pour l'accompagner, mais Draco lui est reconnaissant car ainsi elle peut l'aider à marcher sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

Ils sortent des appartements du Professeur et Draco la dirige dans les couloirs de Poudlard jusqu'à l'étage de l'infirmerie. Le jeune homme frappe avant d'entrer sans attendre la réponse.

_Madame Pomfresh ?

L'infirmière apparaît avec Harry à son côté.

_Draco, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler par mon prénom maintenant que tu n'es plus élève ici.

_Simple habitude. Je t'amène ta remplaçante Poppy. Sourit le jeune homme en montrant Aëlys accrochée à son bras.

_Harry m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un pour que je puisse prendre ma retraite. Je vous avoue mademoiselle que je ne pensais pas que vous seriez si jeune… Quel âge avez-vous ?

_24 ans madame.

Madame Pomfresh sourit gentiment et lui demande.

_Comment vous appelez-vous ?

_Aëlys Prince.

_Prince ? Relève l'infirmière.

_Je suis la fille de Severus Rogue, madame.

_Sa fille ? Je ne savais pas qu'il en avait une… Vous avez déjà travaillé en tant qu'infirmière ? Quelles études avez-vous fait ?

_Peu de personne savent qu'il en a une en fait. Et je suis diplômée en médicomagie. J'ai fait toute ma scolarité en France, mais après avoir eu mon diplôme l'année dernière, je ne suis pas partie travailler dans ce domaine.

_Et qu'avez-vous fait ?

_Traductrice.

_Sérieux ? Interrompt Draco. Tu as fait des études de médicomagie pour finir traductrice ?

_Eh bien oui. Si j'étais partie travailler en milieux hospitalier, crois-tu que j'aurais pu partir comme ça pour venir ici ? Crois-tu que j'aurais été chez moi quand tu as débarqué ? Lui rétorque-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Draco fait la moue sachant que la jeune femme a raison et se tait.

_Bien. Je crois que puisque vous avez pu vous soigner Draco, vous serez très probablement capable de vous occuper des élèves d'ici…

_Oh, je pense oui. Sourit la demoiselle. Si on peut s'occuper d'un Malfoy sans le balancer par une fenêtre, alors on peut s'occuper de n'importe qui.

_Eh ! S'indigne le dit Malfoy.

Harry sourit, madame Pomfresh rigole et Aëlys lance un regard innocent à son ami. Draco boude sans pour autant lâcher le bras de la demoiselle.

_Je vais aller prévenir Minerva que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour me remplacer. Je resterais avec vous jusqu'à la fin de la semaine mademoiselle, pour que vous puissiez vous habituez au fonctionnement d'ici. Si jamais mon organisation vous perturbe, vous pourrez la changer une fois que je serais partie.

_Bien madame.

_Appelez moi Poppy.

L'infirmière part et à peine a-t-elle fermée les portes, que Draco se laisse tomber sur une chaise, une grimace d'inconfort sur le visage.

_Ça va Draco ? Demande immédiatement Harry en se rapprochant de son fiancé.

_Ça va, t'en fait pas Ry. Ça me tire juste un peu.

_Draco !

En même temps que retentit la voix, Lucius Malfoy pénètre dans l'infirmerie en ouvrant les deux grandes portes. L'homme se précipite vers son fils et le prend dans ses bras.

_Severus m'a prévenu que tu allais bien et que tu allais bientôt revenir et puis j'ai croisé Poppy qui m'a dit que tu étais à l'infirmerie. Tu vas bien ?

_Aussi bien que possible Père. Aëlys a très bien pris soin de moi.

_Aëlys ?

Le Lord se retourne et regarde la jeune femme quelques secondes.

_Que tu as grandis ! Tu ressembles énormément à Severus, tu es devenue une magnifique jeune femme, Aëlys.

_Merci Oncle Lucius.

_Comment vas-tu ? Et que fais-tu ici ? Severus ne m'a pas dit que tu venais en Angleterre. Et je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de ne pas m'appeler comme ça.

_En fait il ne le sait pas et je vais bien. Ton fils m'a « convaincu » de venir ici en tant qu'infirmière.

Il voulait que je sois assez proche pour pouvoir m'occuper de son fiancé.

_De Harry ? Pourquoi donc ?

_Parce qu'il est enceint. Lui répond Draco comme si il parlait de la météo.

Après quelques secondes de bug intense, Lucius serre de nouveau son fils dans ses bras et lui sourit.

_Félicitations, fils. Je suis heureux pour toi.

_Merci Père.

_Je comprends pourquoi il te voulait ici : il n'a absolument pas confiance dans les médicomages de Sainte Mangouste.

_C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. C'est donc moi qui m'occuperais de Draco et du suivit de la grossesse d'Harry.

_Oui, c'est la meilleure des choses à faire.

_Madame Pomfresh ! Appelle une voix.

Tous se tournent vers la porte où se trouve une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns tout fous empoignant un jeune homme qui lui-même tient sa main droite contre son torse. Main qui est sérieusement enflée et avec des cloques.

_Madame Pomfresh est partie voir McGo, Mione. Lui répond Harry. Qu'est-ce que t'a fait Neville ?

_Toujours aussi maladroit… Souffle Draco avec un petit sourire moqueur.

_Il faut qu'on la voit… Neville a reçu un genre de substance d'une de ses plantes carnivores et s'est fait à moitié mordre.

_Ma plante ne peut pas mordre Mione… Chuchote Neville distraitement.

_Asseyez le, je vais m'en occuper. Intervient Aëlys.

_Et vous êtes ?

_La nouvelle infirmière. Je vais remplacer Madame Pomfresh qui prend sa retraite.

Ne voyant pas la demoiselle bouger pour conduire l'autre vers un lit ou au moins une chaise, Harry et Draco soupirent.

_Elle ne va pas le bouffer. S'exaspère ce dernier. Et puis si il ne s'assoit pas dans quelques minutes, Londubat va te tomber dans les bras, Granger.

La jeune femme se tourne vers Neville pour le découvrir dangereusement pâle et se presse de l'amener à une chaise. Aëlys s'approche et d'un judicieux coup de hanche fait se décaler la demoiselle de devant son patient. Tous restent silencieux pendant qu'ils observent la demoiselle travailler.

_Quelle plante vous a fait ça ?

_Une… Une plante que j'ai inventé.

_Quelles sortent de plantes avez-vous croisé, alors ?

_La… La _Dionaea muscipula_ et la Berce du Caucase.

_Vous avez réussi à les croiser ? Il faudra que vous me montriez ça plus tard.

_Euh… Bien sûr, avec plaisir. Vous… Vous vous y connaissez en plantes ?

_Je me débrouille. Je me suis entre autre intéressée à celles toxiques pour mes études en médicomagie et en potion mais certaines m'intéressent parce qu'elles sont magnifiques et font parties des plus dangereuses… Comme la Death Camas par exemple ou le Brugmansia.

_Ce sont de très belles fleures, effectivement.

Pendant qu'elle parle, la médicomage s'occupe de la main du jeune botaniste qui, pris par la conversation, ne fait pas attention aux traitements sur cette dernière et qui est maintenant en train d'être bandé.

Derrière elle, les autres sont époustouflés, Neville est un lion mais un lion sensible qui peut tourner de l'œil si il y a trop de sang ou si c'est trop… Sérieux. Surtout lorsque la blessure le concerne. En lui parlant, elle a dévié son attention et évité qu'il ne tourne de l'œil. Hermione, restée près de la chaise de Neville, observe la demoiselle fixement.

_Voila c'est fini.

Neville baisse les yeux très surpris alors qu'Aëlys se redresse avec un sourire.

_Buvez ça, c'est une potion Antidouleur.

Le jeune homme prend la potion avec reconnaissance et la boit cul sec avant de la lui rendre.

_Aëlys ! Crie une voix.

Neville et Hermione sursautent, alors que les autres se tournent juste vers le nouvel arrivant qui n'est autre que Severus Rogue… Visiblement très en colère.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas celui contre qui sa colère est tournée, Neville ne peut s'empêcher de déglutir en le voyant s'approcher : jamais il n'a vu Severus Rogue si furieux et franchement, ce n'est pas quelque chose de génial, même s'il ne l'est pas contre vous...

Suivant l'homme en noir, Sirius se place aux côtés de son filleul et regarde la scène, voulant voir comment sa nouvelle fille va réagir face à la crise de son possessif de père.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_Je viens travailler ici. Répond la demoiselle sans baisser les yeux avec un sourire sur les lèvres, parfaitement calme alors que Severus se poste juste devant elle.

_Tu te moques de moi ? Tu devrais être en France ! Je t'ordonne d'y retourner sur le champ !

_Oh tu m'ordonnes ? Vraiment ? Mais tu ne _m'ordonnes_ rien du tout. Rétorque calmement la demoiselle en levant le nez.

Tous dans l'infirmerie, sans exception, acclament mentalement la demoiselle pour tenir tête à un Severus hors de lui. Personne saint d'esprit ne contredit Severus Rogue quand il est fou de rage… Sauf elle. Ou ceux avec des envies suicidaires ou qui ont envie de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, au choix...

_Je suis majeure et parfaitement capable de me défendre, je croyais qu'on avait mis ça au point hier et qu'on était d'accord.

_Absolument pas ! Je t'ai dit ça parce que je croyais que tu comptais rester en France! Tu y étais quand même un minimum protégée ! Et je _veux_ que tu y retournes immédiatement.

_Non.

La réponse est catégorique et personne n'ose parler dans la pièce, c'est à peine si ils respirent. Les deux sont l'un devant l'autre quand l'infirmière revient accompagnée de la Directrice. Celle-ci va pour intervenir mais d'un geste, Lucius et Draco l'en empêchent.

_Je ne veux pas que tu restes en Angleterre. Reprend le Maître des Potions d'une voix glaciale.

La jeune femme ne fait que le regarder dans les yeux sans rien dire ni faire et Severus reprend, de plus en plus hors de lui.

_ _Ils_ pourraient vouloir te faire du mal ! Puisque je te dis que tu n'es pas en sécurité ici ! Hurle-t-il à présent fou de rage, faisant sursauter la plupart des personnes se trouvant dans la pièce.

Voyant des gens s'arrêter devant les portes ouvertes, Harry les ferme silencieusement d'un coup de baguette et place un sort de silence sur la salle.

_Et moi je te dis que je peux parfaitement me défendre seule. Lui répond Aëlys.

Le calme de sa voix détonne avec celle vibrante de colère de son père.

_J'ai 24 ans. Je suis médicomage, animagus (son corps semble s'illuminer quelques instant de l'air sauvage du loup) et je suis surentrainée. Qui crois-tu que je sois ?

La jeune femme se redresse et semble prendre quelques centimètres, mettant ses yeux parfaitement en face de ceux de l'homme devant elle.

_Je suis Aëlys Prince, fille du plus grand Maître de Potion et Espion de sa génération, Severus Tobias Rogue ! Alors tu as beau être mon père que j'adore, tu ne _m'ordonnes_ plus rien, je fais ce que je _veux_. Je suis assez grande pour prendre mes propres décisions.

Sur ces mots, la demoiselle se détourne et s'avance vers la Directrice avec un sourire, plantant son père au milieu de l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

_Madame la Directrice, enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Aëlys Prince.

_Mi-minerva McGonagall. Répond la Directrice en serrant la main tendue, reprenant ses esprits rapidement. Enchantée également. Poppy m'a dit qu'elle avait trouvé une nouvelle infirmière pour l'école, je suppose qu'elle parlait de vous.

_Parfaitement. Je n'ai pas d'ancienneté dans le domaine médicale à par mes stages puisque depuis que j'ai mon diplôme de médicomagie je n'ai pas exercé, cependant, je tiens à préciser que je suis capable de m'occuper d'un Malfoy sans finir par l'étrangler ce qui, vous y conviendrez, revient presque à un miracle. Sourit la demoiselle.

_Tu vas pas recommencer ! S'indigne Draco derrière elle sous les rires de Sirius et Harry et que son père lève les yeux au ciel.

Mais la demoiselle ne se retourne même pas et regarde madame Pomfresh.

_Je me suis permise de vous remplacer le temps que vous étiez partie et me suis occupée de monsieur Londubat, sans me faire mordre par mademoiselle Granger mais cela je le dois plus à Harry et Draco. L'absence de morsure, hein, pas le fait que je me sois occupée de monsieur Londubat… Bien que les deux soient liées, je vous l'accorde.

Poppy regarde derrière la demoiselle et voit un Neville assis avec un bandage à la main droite et une Hermione, un air indigné sur le visage, à côté du jeune homme.

_Vous avez bien fait, mademoiselle Prince. Sourit l'infirmière en revenant à la demoiselle.

_Appelez-moi Aëlys et tutoyez-moi.

_Je te retourne la proposition.

Les deux se sourient mais alors que McGonagall va pour dire quelque chose, elle est interrompue par Severus enfin sorti de sa stupeur.

_Aëlys ?

Sans perdre son sourire, celle-ci se retourne.

_Oui Papa ?

L'homme s'avance vers elle et lui caresse la joue d'un geste à la fois doux et rapide, passant par a suite une main dans ses cheveux corbeaux.

_Tu es sûre de toi ?

_Parfaitement. Tu as confiance en moi non ?

_Totalement.

_Bien donc s'est réglé.

_Pardonne moi, je voulais juste…

_Je sais.

La jeune femme fait un petit sourire de côté digne d'un Malfoy avant de reprendre.

_Tu sais ce que tu pourrais faire pour te faire totalement pardonner ?

Severus hausse un sourcil craignant le pire.

_Tu n'as qu'à me faire un petit frère ou une petite sœur avec Sirius.

Elle lui fait un bisou sur la joue, se détourne et ouvre les portes d'un coup et sort de l'infirmerie, son rire raisonnant dans le couloir.

Après quelques secondes de stupeur, Severus hurle :

_Aëlys ! Comment oses-tu ?! Aëlys Eileen Prince revient ici immédiatement !

Et l'homme part dans les couloirs à sa poursuite dans une envolée de robe et de cris.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonsoir, bonsoir ! Encore une fois je vous le met à la fin de journée mais bon… Ca vous fera peut être une bonne lecture avant d'aller faire dodo !_

 _Pour les reviews envoyées, je m'excuse de ne pas y avoir répondu mais l'une d'elle demandait la fréquence de publication ou à quand la suite donc les chapitres sont publiés tous les lundis dans la journée. Voila voila !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

* * *

 _Chapitre 3_

Après son départ, Draco, Lucius, Harry et Sirius éclatent de rire.

_Oh je l'adore ! Réussi à dire ce dernier entre deux rires.

_Elle avait dit qu'elle se mettrait de ton côté si jamais tu voulais un enfant. Ricane Draco. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle l'amènerait de cette façon dans la conversation…

_Et bien, c'est une Serpentard. Sourit Lucius. Tout du moins elle l'aurait été si elle avait fait sa scolarité ici et elle a sauté sur l'occasion, se vengeant de la colère possessive de son père en annonçant sa relation avec Black puisque personne ne le savait à part Harry, toi et moi…

_Effectivement c'était très… Serpentard… Je sens qu'on ne va pas s'ennuyer avec elle ici. Sourit Harry en regardant vers le couloir.

Les trois acquiescent quand une voix s'élève, incertaine.

_Ne faudrait-il pas aller l'aider ?

Harry sourit à Neville.

_Non, pas besoin. Et puis tu l'as bien vue : elle sait tenir tête à son père…

_Alors c'est vraiment sa fille ? Demande Hermione.

_Autant que je suis le père de Draco, Mlle Granger, lui confirme Lucius.

_Elle… Ne semble pas comme lui, ose murmurer Neville les yeux baissés.

_Oh détrompe toi Londubat. Aëlys peut être aussi effrayante que Severus si elle le souhaite. Mais je t'assure que tu ne veux pas la voir folle de rage… Je crois que Voldemort lui-même aurait fuit si il l'avait vu… Et il aurait sûrement été anéanti : Aëlys a des capacités de combat hors norme, je ne l'ai jamais vu perdre une seule fois.

_Tu plaisantes ? Demande Hermione en haussant les sourcils.

_Absolument pas. Si tu ne me crois pas, teste la Granger.

_Je ne vais pas m'y risquer. J'attendrais que quelqu'un le fasse pour moi…

_Tu crois qu'elle accepterait de venir me donner un coup de main pour les cours de Duels ?

_Sans aucun doute, mais fait gaffe à ton cul Black. Lui répond Draco. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais Aëlys est vraiment dangereuse, très dangereuse.

_Excusez-moi ?

Les regards se tournent vers le nouvel arrivant

_Remus, comment ça va ? Lui demande Harry.

_Euh bien. Répond l'homme en s'avançant dans l'infirmerie, l'air un peu perdu. Je viens de croiser Severus en train d'éructer dans les couloirs, cherchant je ne sais quoi…

_Oh ! Plutôt qui que quoi. Sourit Sirius à son ami. Sa fille a juste révélé notre relation à toutes les personnes dans la pièce en lui disant qu'elle voulait qu'il lui fasse un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

À l'explication de l'animagus, le loup-garou se fige. Trop d'informations d'un coup. Il savait pour Sirius et Severus. Dés qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble, il avait senti l'odeur de l'un sur l'autre et puis Sirius avait fini par lui dire de toute façon. Par contre pour les histoires de fille et de bébé là…

_Comment ça sa fille ? Quel bébé ?

_Aëlys Prince, la fille de Severus, va prendre ma place en tant qu'infirmière. Lui répond Poppy qui est entre temps retournée à ses occupations tout en écoutant la conversation.

_Depuis quand il a une fille ?

_Eh bien 24 ans puisqu'elle est née la même année que moi. Lui sourit Harry.

_Euh… D'accord… Et pour le bébé ?

_Elle lui a suggéré qu'elle voudrait bien avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur et lui a proposé de m'engrosser. Ricane Sirius. Oh la tête que Sev a faite était exceptionnelle !

Remus le regarde avec deux soucoupes à la place des yeux.

_Ça va aller Moony ! Reprend l'animagus en le prenant par les épaules. Elle a pas dit engrosser mais c'était l'idée. Et puis moi ça me dérangerait pas de me faire engrosser justement.

_Ce serait bien ! Sourit Harry. Comme ça on serait enceint en même temps.

_Quoi ?! S'exclame dans un bel ensemble Minerva, Remus, Hermione, Neville et Poppy.

_Je suis enceint. Sourit niaisement le jeune homme en passant sa main sur son ventre. C'est Aëlys qui suivra ma grossesse, Draco ne veut personne d'autre de toute façon.

_Faut que je m'assois… Soupire Remus soudain très las en passant la main sur ses yeux.

Lucius s'empresse de lui ramener une chaise où le loup s'y effondre à moitié.

_Ça va ? S'inquiète le Lord. Vous êtes pâle…

Devant le manège de son père, Draco hausse un sourcil mais ne dit rien retournant à Pomfresh, McGonagall, Hermione et Neville les félicitant Harry et lui.

_Depuis combien de temps ? Demande Hermione.

_Trois semaines, selon Aëlys. Sourit Harry.

_Oh c'est tout récent alors.

_Oui.

_Toutes mes félicitations, Harry. Vous méritez d'être heureux toi et Draco.

_Merci Minerva.

_Bien ! Maintenant il faut que je retrouve mademoiselle Prince pour…

_Je suis là ! S'écrit une voix.

La jeune femme entre dans l'infirmerie, refermant les portes derrière elle en rigolant.

_J'ai réussi à le semer dans le château.

_Et tu ne t'es pas perdue ? S'étonne Draco.

_Pas du tout. J'ai suivit les odeurs et sinon j'ai demandé quelques indications aux tableaux. Cet endroit est magnifique soit dit en passant et absolument immense.

_Mademoiselle Prince…

_Aëlys. Coupe la jeune femme en s'approchant.

_Aëlys, reprend le Directrice. Je voulais vous dire que vous serez présentée lors du Dîner de ce soir aux élèves. Vous commencez dès demain. Comme l'a dit Poppy, elle restera jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour vous expliquer notre fonctionnement et pour que vous trouviez vos marques. Cela vous va-t-il ?

_Parfaitement, merci madame la Directrice.

_Minerva. La reprend la femme avec un clin d'œil.

_Merci Minerva.

Cette dernière se détourne et sort de l'infirmerie avec un sourire plutôt satisfait.

_Bien maintenant que je suis tranquille, pouvez vous vous présenter ? Que je puisse mettre des prénoms sur les visages.

_Je suis Hermione Granger, la professeure de Métamorphose.

_Neville Londubat, professeur de botanique.

_Remus Lupin…

_Oh le loup-garou. Sourit la jeune femme l'interrompant en se tournant vers lui. Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes tout blanc…

_Il a appris plusieurs nouvelles d'un coup, ça lui a fait bizarre. Explique Harry. Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, ça ira mieux dans quelques minutes.

_Ah… Je suis Aëlys Prince au fait.

Le Maraudeur la regarde de haut en bas et doit bien s'avouer que cette jeune femme ressemble énormément à Severus… Avec le sourire et la bonne humeur en plus.

_Enchanté de vous rencontrer mademoiselle.

_Aëlys. Appelez-moi Aëlys. Et ça vaut pour tout le monde ici.

Tous hochent la tête.

_D'ailleurs qui fait quoi ici ? Je veux dire Hermione et Neville sont profs et pour vous autres ? Je vous ai un peu interrompu dans vos présentations.

_Je suis l'apprenti de Parrain pour devenir Maître de Potions, lui répond Draco suivit de chacun qui explique.

_Je suis professeur de Duels Sorcier et Moldu. Lui dit Sirius.

_Professeur de Runes Anciennes. Poursuit Lucius.

_Professeur de vol. Continue Harry.

_Oh là ! Attend, Professeur de vol ? Demande Aëlys. Fais-toi à l'idée immédiatement : tu ne vas pas monter sur un balai pendant les 8 prochains mois. Tu pourras enseigner jusqu'au cinquième ou sixième mois mais tu ne montes plus sur un balai à partir de maintenant.

_Pas de vol pendant 8 mois ? Blanchit Harry.

_Interdit. Continuez. Dit la jeune femme sans tenir compte de l'horreur sur le visage de Harry.

_Je suis professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Dit Remus qui commence à reprendre des couleurs.

_D'accord. Je vois que la Directrice a su ramener autour d'elle des perles et des Héros de guerre. Sourit la jeune femme.

_Oui… Et mon fiancé, Ronald Weasley, est professeur d'Histoire de la Magie. Conclue

Hermione.

_Ça, ça a foutu tout le monde sur le cul… Marmonne Draco.

Harry lui met un coup derrière la tête et le blond glapit.

_Eh ! Ne dis pas que ça ne t'a pas étonné quand il a dit qu'il allait faire un cursus Histoire.

_C'était une bonne surprise…

_Ron n'était pas trop porté sur les études… Explique Hermione devant le sourcil levé d'Aëlys. C'était un faignant en fait. Mais après la guerre il a un peu changé… Et puis il est l'un des mieux placé pour dire ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la Bataille Finale de Poudlard et tout ce qui a du être fait pour vaincre Voldemort…

_Ça c'est sûr…

Tous les regards sont tournés vers la table des Professeurs. L'apprenti Malfoy et le professeur Potter sont de retour et une jeune femme ressemblant énormément au professeur de Potions est assise à côté de lui justement.

La Directrice McGonagall se lève de son bureau, attirant les regards à elle et faisant naître immédiatement le silence.

_Chers élèves, je suis sûre que vous avez remarqué le retour de messieurs Malfoy et Potter ainsi que la présence d'une nouvelle personne à la table des professeurs. Monsieur Malfoy a été retrouvé et rejoint par monsieur Potter hier, ce qui vous explique leur absence. Pour ce qui est de la nouvelle, mademoiselle Aëlys Prince a accepté de venir remplacer madame Pomfresh qui doit partir à la retraite bien qu'elle restera jusqu'à la fin de la semaine afin d'aider mademoiselle Prince à s'habituer à son nouveau lieu de travail. Je demande à chacun d'entre vous de faire preuve de respect envers la nouvelle infirmière. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

Les plats apparaissent et Aëlys s'empresse de se servir. À son côté gauche, son père marmonne dans sa barbe alors que son compagnon rigole sous cape de l'autre côté du Professeur de Potion.

_Arrête de grogner Papa. Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais annoncé à toute l'école.

_Et ne t'avises pas de le faire… Grogne Severus.

_ Non, je ne le ferais pas mais se serait tellement bien ! Tu sais, si tu veux avoir un autre enfant, je suis totalement d'accord.

_Ce n'est pas le bon endroit pour en parler Aëlys. Cet endroit à des oreilles partout.

_Très bien, très bien. Rigole la jeune femme. Ne grogne donc pas Papa, je sais que tu es content de m'avoir à tes côtés à la table des Professeurs.

_Mais oui, c'est ça.

La jeune femme recommence à manger silencieusement, un grand sourire collé aux lèvres. Elle observe la salle, ses sens d'animagus lui permettant de capter quelques conversations venant surtout de la table des professeurs, le brouhaha permanent étant trop fort. La jeune femme observe aussi à la dérobé Lucius qui tente de mener une conversation avec un Remus Lupin hésitant entre être mal à l'aise et encore un peu sur le cul des révélations d'il y a quelques heures. La jeune femme sourit en se disant qu'ils étaient sûrementl'un des prochains couples. Non loin d'elle se trouve Hermione avec son mari. Celui-ci la regarde comme si elle avait une deuxième tête qui avait subitement poussée. Très bientôt le rouquin viendrait la questionner.

_Voici vos appartements. En face se trouvent ceux de Neville, à sa droite ceux de Hermione et Ron et à votre gauche ceux de Harry et Draco. Cela vous convient ?

_Parfaitement, je vous remercie Minerva.

_Bien, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. N'oubliez pas de mettre au plus vite un mot de passe.

_Bien sûr. Bonne nuit.

La Directrice part, laissant la demoiselle dans le salon de ses nouveaux appartements Ceux-ci sont composés d'une chambre avec salle de bain attenante à un salon où donne la porte d'entrée et d'un grand bureau avec des bibliothèques tapissant une grande majorité des murs.

_Pas mal dis donc…

_Draco, normalement on frappe avant d'entrer chez quelqu'un. Rétorque la jeune femme sans même se retourner vers le nouvel arrivant.

_Elle a raison Draco. Tu aurais pu frapper : si ça se trouve elle aurait pu être en sous-vêtements…

_Avec McGonagall qui vient de partir ? Ricane Draco. Mais bien sûr !

_Vous voulez un petit verre ? Je fête mon nouveau job ! Sourit la jeune femme alors que les deux hommes regardent un peu comment est fait son appartement.

_Avec plaisir ! Dit le blond en s'asseyant sur l'un des canapés.

_Bien je vais envoyer une note à Hermione, Papa, Neville, Lucius et Remus alors.

Aussitôt, la demoiselle fait apparaître un papier où elle écrit l'invitation qu'elle multiplie, puis envoie par petit avion. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'Aëlys a sorti ce qu'il faut, Sirius débarque tout sourire, suivit d'un Severus toujours grognon. Derrière eux rentre Lucius suivit de Remus et enfin Ron, Hermione et Neville.

_Merci d'avoir pensé à nous. Sourit d'ailleurs celle-ci.

_De rien. Je suis certaine que ton mari mourrait d'envie de me rencontrer. Aëlys Prince.

_Ron Weasley.

_Enchantée ! Un petit Whisky pur Feu ça vous dit ?

_Si possible, je préférerais quelque chose sans alcool. Demande Hermione.

_Pareil pour moi Aëlys s'il te plaît.

_De même.

_Bien donc sans alcool pour Hermione, Harry et Neville mais tout le reste au Whisky ?

Tous hochent la tête et la jeune femme serre tout le monde, présentant des sortes de cocktail coloré à ceux qui avait demandé sans alcool.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demande Harry en regardant les couleurs faire des arabesques dans le verre.

_Un cocktail de mon crue. Tu vas voir c'est sucrée.

Hermione se lance la première et bois une petite gorgée avant de lécher ses lèvres.

_Mmh ! C'est super bon ! Essayez les garçons. Invite la demoiselle, bien que ça ressemble plus à un ordre.

Du bout des lèvres les deux autres essayent et se lèchent à leur tour les lèvres.

_Une tuerie ton cocktail Aëlys.

_Bien sur Harry puisque c'est moi qui l'ai créé. D'habitude, je rajoute un peu de vodka avec mais bon là je n'en ai pas mis du coup.

_En tout cas bienvenue à Poudlard, Aëlys. Sourit Lucius en levant son verre vers la jeune femme.

_Merci. Sourit la jeune femme en faisant le même geste. Depuis le temps que j'entends parler de cet endroit !

Elle s'assoit dans l'un des fauteuils, ou plutôt s'affale presque, manquant de renverser un peu de son verre.

_Tu verras, Poudlard est incroyable ! S'écrie Sirius. D'ailleurs, j'aurais une requête. Est-ce que toi et Draco pourriez venir faire une démonstration de Duel à ma classe de 7ème année demain ?

_Duel Sorcier ou Moldu ? Demande la jeune femme.

_Tu sais faire des duels à l'épée ?

_Oui, Draco aussi et il se défendait bien quand nous étions plus petits mais c'est moi qui gagnais tout le temps.

Draco fait une grimace.

_Pas la peine de me rappeler ces douloureux moments.

_C'était si dur que ça ? Demande Harry qui n'en avait pas entendu parler.

_C'est un maître d'arme moldu français qui nous entraînait. Il était strict mais c'était un très bon professeur. Sauf que, comme il le disait si bien, Aëlys avait un _don*_ et elle me mettait de sacrées raclées. Mais en fait je n'étais pas si mauvais que ça puisque j'arrivais à défaire des adversaires très doué autrement… Ce sont ces entraînements avec lui et Lys qui m'ont sauvé pendant la Bataille Finale de Poudlard, d'ailleurs.

_Je n'ai jamais retrouvé d'adversaire qui tenait aussi longtemps que toi, Dray. Lui sourit la jeune femme.

_Je suis irremplaçable.

_Mais oui ! Soupire-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Donc c'est d'accord pour demain ? Demande Sirius.

_Moi, je suis d'accord. Et je suis sûre que Dray se fera un plaisir de venir également.

Devant le regard insistant de la jeune femme qui a l'air de dire « tu as intérêt à dire oui si tu veux pas te prendre un coup de pied au cul pour te persuader du contraire», Draco soupire et lève les yeux au ciel.

_Très bien, c'est d'accord ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça Lys !

_Je ferais un cours commun de toutes les 7èmes années. S'écrit Sirius tout excité. Ça va être génial.

_Draco est toujours blessé… Intervient Harry.

_Ne t'en fait pas Harry, il sera parfaitement en forme pour me combattre.

_Et comment ? Demande Draco. Je sais que tes potions font des miracles Lys mais tout de même…

_Eh bien justement, mes potions font des miracles.

Tous la regardent sans comprendre alors qu'elle se lève et sort ses valises une à une lâchant des petits « pas celle là » à chacune d'elle jusqu'à trouver celle qu'elle cherche, la remettre à sa taille normale et en sortir quelque chose. Elle revient s'asseoir et lève la main pour que tous puissent voir ce qu'elle tient. Dans une fiole transparente, un liquide bleu fait des arabesques comme celles des cocktails servis plus tôt.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demande Severus fasciné.

_Ceci, Papa, est une potion que j'ai créée. Bon un peu par hasard je l'avoue. Je vais vous passer les détails de sa composition, le plus important c'est ce qu'elle fait.

_Et que fait-elle ? Demande Hermione intriguée.

_Elle peut guérir totalement les blessures mineures et accélérer la guérison les blessures très grave voir mortelles évitant la mort du patient. Pratique non ?

Après un silence, Draco se redresse et s'insurge.

_Attend, tu avais cette potion et tu ne me l'as pas donné ?

_Pour qu'elle fonctionne correctement il faut avoir effectué des soins avant. En fait elle ne soigne pas d'elle-même, elle accélère le processus de guérison déjà entamé avec les autres potions. Elle les booste de façon exponentielle, si tu préfères.

Elle la tend à Draco qui s'en empare.

_Ne la prend pas tout de suite, prend-la juste avant de te coucher.

_Pourquoi ? Demande le jeune homme.

_Parce que l'un de ses effets secondaires est qu'elle endort immédiatement la personne qui la consomme, à la façon des potions de Sommeil Sans Rêve.

_Et tu l'as inventé ? Demande Hermione impressionnée.

_Oui mais par hasard. Vraiment par hasard. En fait ce que je cherchais à faire c'est un genre de cocktail comme celui que vous avez dans les mains mais avec des spécificités, comme par exemple apport en vitamines, des trucs comme ça... Sauf qu'en le préparant, je me suis brûlée. Donc en laissant mijoter le tout, j'ai mis de la crème sur ma brûlure. J'ai voulu par la suite tester mon cocktail mais à la place je me suis endormie comme une masse sur le plancher de mon labo et je me suis réveillée 8 heures plus tard avec ma brûlure totalement guérie. Tu vois, totalement par hasard.

Tous la regardent avec de grands yeux.

_Des fois je me demande si tu es une génie ou si tu es totalement cinglée Lys… Finit par lâcher Draco.

Tout le monde éclate de rire, Aëlys la première. Quand ils parviennent à se calmer, Severus demande :

_A qu'elle heure comptes-tu faire leur duel, Sirius ?

_A 15 heures... Je n'ai que les Griffons à cette heure, tu devras me rejoindre dans la classe avec tes élèves ainsi que Lucius et Rem qui ont les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles il me semble.

_C'est ça. Acquiesce Lucius. Je suis plutôt content de pouvoir voir ce combat…

_Vivement demain ! S'écrit Sirius en sautant presque sur le canapé.

À côté de lui, Severus éloigne son verre juste à temps, évitant un coup de coude et lève les yeux au ciel. Sur le canapé d'en face, Neville assis en face de Sirius et à la droite d'Aëlys demande.

_Est-ce que je pourrais venir vous voir ? Je n'ai jamais vu de duel Moldu.

_Bien sur, pourquoi pas ?

_Je viendrais aussi, sourit Harry. Je n'ai pas cours.

_Personne n'a cours dans cette école ou quoi ? Rigole Aëlys.

_Si moi. Répond Hermione dépitée. J'aurais aimé y assister pourtant.

_Bah, je compte demander à Dray de venir s'entraîner avec moi, tu n'auras qu'à t'incruster à un moment.

_Tu veux que je vienne de moi-même me faire taper dessus ? Demande Draco en haussant un sourcil hautain très Malfoyen.

_Il faut bien que tu maintiennes ta ligne, Dragon. Imagine la déception de ce pauvre Harry si tu perds tes tablettes de chocolat !

_Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je te l'ai déjà dis et je ne perdrais pas mes abdos.

_Bien sur Dragon puisque tu vas t'entraîner avec moi une à deux fois par semaine.

Aëlys fait un grand sourire alors que Draco lève les yeux au ciel en buvant une gorgée de Whisky.

*en français dans la bouche de l'aristo Sang-Pur Anglais qu'est Malfoy.

_Votre attention s'il vous plaît.

À la voix de Sirius, les visages se lèvent des tasses de café, de chocolat et autres jus de citrouille.

_Exceptionnellement aujourd'hui, les 7èmes années de toutes maisons confondues vont me rejoindre en salle de Duel à 15 heures. L'Assistant Malfoy et Mademoiselle Prince, la nouvelle infirmière, ont accepté de me prêter main forte pour le cours et de vous faire la démonstration d'un Duel Moldu. Ne soyez donc pas en retard pour l'heure de cette après midi. Bonne journée et à tout à l'heure !

Après son annonce, Sirius se rassoit alors que la Salle explose en conversation.

_Ils vont être impossible à tenir en classe jusqu'à cette après midi. Soupire Hermione en se frottant le front.

_Eh bien dis toi que je fais ça aujourd'hui et pas vendredi… Lui sourit Sirius.

Et effectivement, Hermione avait raison : aussi bien les 7èmes années que toutes les autres classes étaient surexcitées en cours malgré que la plupart ne pourrait pas assister au duel puisque tous les autres avaient cours et que, de toute façon, la salle n'était ouverte qu'aux dernières années.

Lorsque l'heure arrive enfin, les 7èmes années se pressent devant la porte fermée. À 15 heures pile, Sirius l'ouvre et les laisse entrer. La vague d'élèves se tasse à l'intérieur, entourant l'estrade carrée au centre de la pièce pour le duel.

Dessus s'y tient déjà Aëlys Prince et Draco Malfoy. Tous deux sont à couper le souffle : vêtus de tenues en cuir noir moulante telle une seconde peau, chacun une épée dans son fourreau dans la main, ils parlent tous les deux. Aëlys a attaché ses longs cheveux ébène en une queue de cheval haute qui glisse dans son dos au grès de ses mouvements.

Arrivant derrière les élèves, Harry, Remus, Severus, Lucius et Neville se placent près de la porte sur un genre de petit podium avec des chaises que Lucius vient de faire apparaître. Quittant quelques secondes les deux combattants des yeux, les élèves se tournent vers eux pour les regarder avec des yeux ronds avant de retourner rapidement aux deux plus intéressants.

Au haussement de sourcil d'Harry, Lucius lui explique.

_Eh bien je ne vais pas rester debout pendant une heure pour les regarder.

Harry sourit et retourne son attention vers son fiancé. Il doit bien l'avoué, Draco est vraiment très appétissant dans cette tenue…

_Arrête de regarder Draco de cette façon Harry. Dit alors Severus d'une voix traînante sans même se tourner vers lui. On dirait que tu vas lui sauter dessus dans l'instant et le prendre à même l'estrade…

Harry rougit furieusement et détourne aussitôt les yeux bafouillant des choses incompréhensibles. Sirius monte alors sur l'estrade, attirant l'attention de tous et amenant immédiatement le silence, ôtant à Harry la tâche plus que compliquée de répondre correctement à son ancien professeur.

_Comme dit ce matin, Mlle Prince et Mr Malfoy vont vous présenter une forme de duel moldu. Plutôt que duel, je dirais combat. Souvent ces combats, à l'époque où ils étaient fréquemment pratiqués, étaient des combats à mort, mais on ne va pas aller jusque là aujourd'hui. Les épées sont donc ensorcelées pour ne créer que des dégâts mineurs si elles touchent leur cible de façon mortelle. Je vous demande de bien observer le déroulement de ce duel. Bien, les jeunes c'est à vous !

Sirius descend de l'estrade et rejoint celle où se trouvent les professeurs s'asseyant entre Harry et Severus.

Au milieu de la pièce, les deux combattants se regardent une dernière fois.

_Prêt Dray ?

_Cette fois je vais gagner Lys.

_L'espoir fait vivre. Se moque la jeune femme.

Celle-ci lui sourit puis ils se mettent tous les deux face à face. Et alors toute l'atmosphère de la pièce change.

Le visage de Draco devient neutre alors que le regard d'Aëlys se fait mortel, faisant prendre une brusque respiration à toutes les personnes dans la pièce qui perd subitement quelques degrés. Draco s'était préparé à ce brusque changement d'attitude et cette atmosphère presque pesante autour de son amie. Si elle avait été là pendant cette fichue dernière bataille à Poudlard, au moins la moitié des Mangemorts auraient fait dans leur robe de sorcier en voyant ses yeux. Parce que peu importe si ce ne soit qu'un entraînement, Aëlys devient toujours en quelque sorte quelqu'un d'autre lorsqu'il s'agit des combats. Elle devient une assassin sans cœur. Elle devient une arme. Et ce changement a toujours fasciné Draco. Tout comme il a fasciné Lucius, Severus et le Maître d'Arme qui les a entraînés quand ils étaient enfants.

Tous restent subjugués par les changements qui se font autour de la jeune femme et sur elle comme lui l'était enfant : tout son corps respire la puissance dans ses moments là et c'est souvent ce qui finissait par le déconcentré autrefois. Mais pas cette fois. Il n'est plus le gamin qui était impressionné par la petite fille. Non, cette fois c'est lui qui gagnerait.

En voyant le regard de Draco se durcir de détermination, Aëlys laisse un sourire carnassier s'épanouir sur ses lèvres, provocant des frissons à certains. Ce combat va être très intéressant. Ils ne se sont pas entraînés ensemble depuis leurs onze ans. Et entre ce jour et aujourd'hui, Aëlys s'est entraînée d'arrache-pied pour oublier la guerre dans laquelle les personnes qui lui étaient chers étaient en train de s'enliser et risquaient chaque jour leur vie alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas y prendre part. À la différence de Draco qui lui s'était entraîné pour rester en vie et pour défendre l'être qu'il aimait et aime le plus au monde.

D'un même mouvement, les deux dégainent leur longue épée et la positionnent sur le côté. Puis, synchrones, ils la ramènent devant leur visage le coupant en deux et enfin la tendent devant formant une croix. Ils se mettent en position, leurs épées se frôlant dans un petit crissement aigu. Aucun élève ne les quitte une seule seconde du regard de peur de rater quelque chose.

Ils restent tous deux dans cette position pendant une longue minute. Puis Draco attaque.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Coucou ! He non ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais un petit récapitulatif des personnages que ma bêta m'a conseillé de faire pour vous aider. Donc voici notre beau monde vu pour l'instant avec leur situation tout ça tout ça !_**

* * *

Aëlys Prince : 24 ans

Fille de Severus Rogue et Héritière de la famille Prince

Vivait en France et travaillait en tant que traductrice

Vient en Angleterre pour être infirmière à Poudlard

A fait des études de Médicomage en France.

* * *

Draco Malfoy : 24 ans

Fils de Lucius Malfoy et Héritier de la famille Malfoy

En train de faire ses deux années en tant qu'Assistant auprès de Severus Rogue pour devenir Maître Potionniste

En couple avec Harry Potter

* * *

Harry Potter : 24 ans

Lord Potter

Professeur de Vol à Poudlard

En couple avec Draco Malfoy

* * *

Severus Rogue : 44 ans

Lord Prince

Travaille comme professeur de Potion à Poudlard

En couple avec Sirius Black

* * *

Sirius Black : 44 ans

Lord Black

Professeur de Duel Sorcier et Moldu à Poudlard

En couple avec Severus Rogue

* * *

Neville Londubat : 24 ans

Professeur de Botanique à Poudlard

* * *

Hermione Granger : 24 ans

Professeur de Métamorphoses à Poudlard

Fiancée à Ron Weasley

* * *

Ron Weasley : 24 ans

Professeur d'Histoire de la Magie

Fiancé à Hermione Granger

* * *

Remus Lupin : 44 ans

Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal

* * *

Lucius Malfoy : 44 ans

Professeur de Runes Anciennes

Divorcé de Narcissa Black anciennement Malfoy


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour bonjour tout le monde ! Je sais je suis en retard… Je m'en excuse mais dites vous qu'ainsi_ _vous aurez oins de temps d'attente pour le prochain chapitre…_

 _Je remercie les ajouts en favoris et sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 4

Faisant un tour sur lui-même et passant en même temps sa lame au dessus de sa tête, il l'envoi avec force vers la demoiselle dans le but de la décapiter. Des petits cris sont poussés, mais Aëlys réagit aussitôt avec un petit sourire moqueur sur le coin des lèvres comme pour lui dire « tu croyais vraiment pouvoir m'avoir avec ça ? ». Elle se laisse aller en arrière, évitant facilement l'épée, prend appuie sur ses mains et jette ses pieds vers Draco qui se recule soudainement pour éviter de se prendre un coup dans le menton. La jeune femme se remet souplement debout, son épée en avant, se plaçant de nouveau dans sa position de départ. Ses yeux brillent mais personne dans la salle n'arrive à déterminer de quoi. Puis aussi brusquement que Draco avait bougé, Aëlys se met en action et attaque à son tour. Elle ramène son épée de son côté gauche et dans un même mouvement s'avance et lance son épée qui s'entrechoc avec celle de son adversaire dans un bruit énorme qui résonne dans la pièce silencieuse.

Les revers, les coups et les esquives s'ensuivent. Aëlys fait preuve d'une très grande souplesse et d'une agilité qui lui permettent de se tirer de toutes situations désavantageuses. Draco compense cela par une puissance supérieure et utilise sa dizaine de centimètre en plus par rapport à la jeune femme pour tenter de mener le combat.

Toute la salle est fixée sur eux, respirant parfois à peine. Harry et Neville sont chacun subjugués par un combattant : le Survivant ne peut quitter des yeux son amant qui se démène afin de réussir à désarmer son adversaire alors que le botaniste, lui, est hypnotisé par la grâce de la jeune femme et l'aura sauvage qu'elle renvoie. Il a l'impression de voir une personne totalement différente sur l'estrade, presque une étrangère. Comment pouvait-elle être si douce et si souriante dans la vie de tous les jours et paraître aussi… aussi froide et dure en ce moment ? Aussi meurtrière ? Il se rappelle encore de la douceur de ses doigts sur sa peau et de la gentillesse dans sa voix alors qu'elle lui parlait pour distraire son attention de ce qu'elle faisait à sa main.

Le combat dure depuis plus de 20 minutes lorsque, enchaînant une série de mouvements complexes, Aëlys désarme Draco. Son arme s'envole, lui se retrouve étalé sur le dos pendant que son épée atterrit dans la main libre de la jeune femme, qui pointe alors la sienne sous le cou du jeune homme qui s'était redressé sur les coudes. Draco soupire et lève les mains pour signifier sa défaite s'allongeant sur le sol avec un soupir frustré.

Après quelques secondes de surprise, un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit accompagné de cris et de sifflements furieux. Aëlys range son arme dans son fourreau dans un mouvement fluide et, en même temps, retrouve le sourire qu'elle affiche jours après jours. Elle tend la main à Draco qui l'empoigne et l'aide à se relever.

_Je t'avais dis que l'espoir faisait vivre, lui glisse-t-elle.

Draco lève le nez de façon aristocratique, attrape son épée que la jeune femme lui tend et la rengaine d'un mouvement tout aussi souple et fluide que celui de la jeune femme. Alors que Sirius saute sur l'estrade ramenant difficilement le silence, les professeurs descendent de la leur tandis que Lucius l'a fait disparaître.

_Vainqueur, Aëlys Prince !

Une nouvelle salve d'applaudissements s'abat sur la salle alors qu'Aëlys s'incline dans un salut théâtral.

_Bien je pense que tout le monde a bien observé le combat… Je vous demande pour dans deux semaines un parchemin de cinquante centimètres sur les duels à l'épée et combien de sorte il y en a. Le cours est terminé, vous pouvez y aller.

Les élèves sortent lentement dans un immense brouhaha. Lorsque le dernier est sorti, Sirius ferme la porte d'un coup de baguette et les professeurs s'avancent vers l'estrade où Aëlys et Draco sont assis au bord, les jambes dans le vide.

Severus s'approche de sa fille et l'attrape par la taille comme quand elle était petite fille pour la faire descendre de l'estrade et la serre contre lui.

_Tu es devenue très forte, ma fille. Je suis fier de toi.

_Merci Papa.

_En fait c'est pour ça que tu as accepté ce duel, n'est-ce pas ? Pour me prouver que tu pouvais te défendre seule ?

La jeune femme éclate de rire et lui sourit.

_Oui j'avoue que c'était en partie pour ça.

De son côté, Lucius s'approche de son fils et lui serre la cheville.

_Tu t'es parfaitement bien défendu, fils. Je suis fier de toi.

_Merci Père.

Puis le jeune homme se tourne vers son fiancé face à lui qui le regarde sans rien dire.

_Alors qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé Ry ? C'était intéressant ?

Le jeune homme s'approche alors que Draco saute en bas de l'estrade. Le surprenant, Harry s'empare soudainement de ses lèvres et les lui dévorent, les mains accrochées à sa nuque.

_Tu étais extraordinaire Dray, lui dit Harry après qu'ils se soient séparés de longues minutes plus tard.

_Eh bien… Si j'avais su que je te faisais cet effet en me battant, je t'aurais fait une démonstration avant…

_Je pense plutôt que c'est ta tenue qui y est pour beaucoup, rétorque Aëlys qui rigole devant les joues d'Harry qui se colorent rapidement de rouge.

Puis elle se tourne vers Neville qui la regarde avec une étincelle dans les yeux, lui aussi sans rien dire.

_Et toi Neville ? Maintenant que tu as vu un duel Moldu, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

En entendant son nom, le jeune homme sursaute.

_Oh euh… Je… Vous… Vous étiez incroyables tous les deux… Je trouve le Duel Moldu plus…

Fascinant et beau à regarder que celui Sorcier.

_Ça, c'est parce que ce sont ces deux là qui l'ont fait, lui répond Sirius. Tous les combattants n'ont pas la même puissance ou la même finesse qu'eux. Je suis sûr que le duel sorcier serait tout aussi fascinant si c'était eux deux qui le faisait…

_Contente que ça t'ai plu ! Bon ! C'est pas le tout mais je vais prendre un bon bain ! Je n'ai pas fait de duel aussi intensif depuis des lustres et mon corps cri de douleur.

_Je vais t'imiter et aller faire la même chose dans ma salle de bain. Sauf que moi j'aurais un masseur, ajoute sournoisement le blond.

Aëlys le regarde de haut et se détourne dans un magnifique demi-tour, sa queue de cheval fouettant l'air au passage. Après qu'elle ait fermé les portes, Harry sourit.

_Si elle avait eu une robe de sorcier, je suis certain qu'elle aurait copié à la perfection l'envolée de cape de Severus.

_Je l'ai vu faire une fois, elle le copie à merveille, ajoute Lucius avec un sourire en coin. Et elle n'avait même pas 10 ans à ce moment là.

Sirius, Harry, Draco et Lucius éclatent rire alors que Severus renifle de mécontentement. Remus les regarde avec un sourire et Neville jette des coups d'œil vers l'endroit où Aëlys vient de disparaître.

Au repas du soir, tous les regards et les discutions sont tournées vers les duellistes de l'après midi. Aëlys, assise a côté de son père, a ses cheveux encore mouillés alors qu'elle a un grand sourire sur le visage. Severus la regarde et pousse un soupir exaspéré.

_Pourquoi tu n'as pas séché tes cheveux avec un sort ?

_Parce que je n'aime pas ça, répond la jeune femme distraitement en prenant un plat de pomme-de-terres sautés.

Severus pousse un nouveau soupir en sortant sa baguette et d'un tour de poignet, sèche les cheveux de sa fille qui pousse un cri indigné.

_Hé ! Tu pouvais pas les laisser sécher tout seul ?

_Tu aurais pu tomber malade et puis ils gouttaient par terre et mouillaient ton tee-shirt.

_Et alors ? J'aurais tout séché.

_Si tu peux sécher le sol tu peux sécher tes cheveux.

_Je te signale que chez moi, je les laissais sécher tout seul et ils ne s'en portaient pas plus mal.

Severus pince l'arrête de son nez, exaspéré. De l'autre côté de l'homme, Sirius rigole tout comme Draco à droite d'Aëlys.

_J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir venir vous voir, intervient Hermione.

_Une prochaine fois Hermy, lui sourit Aëlys.

D'abord surprise par le surnom, Hermione finit par continuer.

_Tous les élèves de 7ème année n'arrêtent pas d'en parler ! Vous allez devenir les stars de Poudlard pour le reste de l'année, à n'en pas douter.

_Mais non, ça leur passera ! Assure la nouvelle infirmière en reportant son attention sur son plat.

Les jours passent tranquillement à Poudlard. Les élèves se dépêchent d'aller à l'infirmerie au moindre problème. Contrairement aux anciennes potions, celles de la nouvelle infirmière n'ont pas un goût exécrable et sont presque bonnes. Certains élèves de 7ème année tentent même, sans succès bien évidemment, de charmer Aëlys qui en rigole. Elle les rembarre avec adresse et délicatesse, réussissant à ne pas les froisser et en même temps à les mener vers des proies bien plus appropriées. Pour ce qui est des blessés plus graves, elle s'occupe d'eux avec une douceur telle que tous ont une confiance aveugle en la jeune Aëlys Prince. Elle réussit à calmer les plus hystériques et divertir les plus peureux et sensibles le temps de ses soins. La plus grande partie du temps, les élèves sont soignés avant même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Même les plus récalcitrants et secrets des Serpentards finissent immanquablement par lui parler presque à cœur ouvert et se confient à elle. Cette confiance s'est renforcée après une sortie à Prés-au-Lard, deux semaines après son arrivée. Des Mangemorts en fuite avaient attaqué la ville et Aëlys avait montré sa révolte de façon… Particulière aux Aurors qui étaient venus.

 _« _Mais que s'est-il passé ? Demande Minerva au chef de la brigade d'Aurors._

 __Des Mangemorts ont attaqué Pré-au-lard alors que vos élèves y étaient. Certains ont été sérieusement blessés mais grâce aux autres élèves qui ont vite réagis, il n'y a pas de perte à déplorer et tout le monde a été rapatrié ici, certains arguant que votre infirmière serait à même de s'occuper des blessés et que Poudlard était bien plus près et rapide ainsi que sécurisé que Sainte Mangouste._

 __Je vois. Et les Mangemorts qui ont attaqué ? Demande Severus._

 __Certains ont été arrêté parce qu'ils ont été blessés mais plusieurs ont pu s'enfuir._

 _L'homme se tourne vers la Directrice._

 __Madame, nous aurions besoin d'aller interroger vos élèves qui sont à l'infirmerie._

 __Bien sûr mais je ne pense pas…_

 _Mais l'ancien professeur se fait couper par les portes de la Grande Salle qui claquent suivit par une voix polaire déclarant catégoriquement et sèchement :_

 __Vous ne franchirez pas le seuil de mon infirmerie à moins que vous ne vouliez en ressortir en plusieurs morceaux._

 _Tous les professeurs présents dans la Grande Salle ainsi que les Aurors ont un frisson qui leur traverse la colonne vertébrale alors que la voix retentit. Tous se tournent vers l'entrée pour voir une Aëlys qui remonte l'allée de la Grande Salle d'un pas décidé et rapide. Hermione jette un coup d'œil à Draco puis à l'Auror avant de revenir à la demoiselle. Elle a encore sa blouse avec du sang dessus et ses yeux sont glacials._

 __Ce n'est pas à vous de décider, rétorque l'Auror en se postant bien droit devant la demoiselle qui s'arrête au niveau du rassemblement professeurs/Aurors._

 _Aëlys est obligée de lever la tête pour le regarder, l'homme faisant une bonne vingtaine de centimètres en plus qu'elle._

 __Mauvaise réponse… Souffle Draco si bas que seuls Harry et Hermione, chacun de l'un de ses côtés, peuvent l'entendre._

 _Avec lenteur, Aëlys hausse un sourcil et toise l'Auror._

 __Ah oui ? Essayez donc d'entrer dans_ mon _infirmerie, que je me marre un peu. Rétorque-t-elle avec un calme angoissant. Je viens d'inventer de nouvelles potions et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour les tester._

 __Vous menacer un Auror ?_

 __Moi ? Je n'oserais pas._

 _L'homme n'a pas l'air de noter le ton moqueur de la demoiselle, si bien qu'il esquisse un petit sourire satisfait et va pour passer à côté d'elle, sûrement dans l'intention d'aller à l'infirmerie. Sauf qu'il n'a pas le temps de bouger l'un de ses pieds de plus de 5 centimètres, qu'un talon s'écrase dessus, arrêtant brutalement l'amorce du pas. L'Auror ne peut s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit cri de douleur._

 __Où croyez vous aller ? Demande Aëlys. Vous ne bougez pas d'ici tant que je ne vous l'autorise pas. Je n'ai pas finit._

 __Où te crois-tu pour donner des ordres à un Auror ? Hurle l'homme à son visage._

 _Mais la jeune infirmière reste stoïque et ne bouge pas d'un centimètre, l'air très irrité._

 __Je me crois à Poudlard et ici ce n'est pas votre territoire mais le mien, lui rétorque Aëlys, enfonçant un peu plus son talon. Et vous pour_ qui _vous prenez-vous ?_

 __Lâche moi, fille de Mangemort ! Hurle de nouveau l'Auror, hésitant entre colère et douleur._

 _Avec un rictus agacé, Aëlys lève doucement la main, l'attrape au niveau de sa clavicule et appuie pile là où ça fait mal. Avec un gémissement, l'Auror se laisse tomber à genoux._

 __Vas-tu arrêter de me hurler au visage et me couper ? Demande la jeune femme en le regardant de haut. Tes parents ne t'ont pas appris la politesse ? Et pour ton information, mon père n'était pas un Mangemort mais un espion, le meilleur d'entre tous._

 _Alors que la jeune femme se tourne vers le reste des Aurors, des élèves s'agglutinent à l'entrée de la Grande Salle attirés par les cris et l'Auror à ses pieds la regarde avec stupéfaction, prenant conscience du sens de sa dernière phrase. Sans s'en préoccuper, la demoiselle sort sa baguette qui glisse de sa manche jusque dans sa main et la pointe vers les autres Aurors._

 __Derrière votre crétin de chef et à genoux. Immédiatement._

 _Les Aurors se regardent entre eux puis jettent un coup d'œil avant d'obéir immédiatement, presque terrorisés par le regard meurtrier de l'infirmière. Après qu'ils aient obéis, Aëlys lâche l'Auror et enlève son pied qui écrasait toujours celui de l'homme._

 __Bien. Je ne suis pas professeur mais je vais vous apprendre une leçon._

 _Aucun Auror ne moufte et le silence règne dans la Grande Salle. Tous les autres professeurs la regardent comme hypnotisés, tout comme les élèves._

 __Quel est votre métier ? Demande la jeune femme._

 _Devant le silence, elle claque sa langue de mécontentement._

 __Ceci n'est pas une question rhétorique._

 _Un tout jeune Auror lève la main en tremblant. Aëlys le regarde et, comprenant que c'était son autorisation pour ouvrir la bouche, il répond._

 __Protéger les civils._

 __Excellente réponse ! reprend sarcastiquement la demoiselle. Ton nom ?_

 __Maxime Devred, Madame._

 __Mademoiselle. Corrige sèchement Aëlys. Bien, Maxime. Depuis combien de temps es-tu Auror ?_

 __Je… J'ai fini ma formation il y a un mois._

 __Un mois… Tu as pris tes fonctions au même moment où moi j'ai pris les miennes à Poudlard… Amusant. Tous les Aurors doivent passer par cette formation pour prendre leurs fonctions, n'est-ce pas ?_

 __Oui Mademoiselle._

 __Donc vous avez tous appris la même chose._

 __Oui Mademoiselle, répond le jeune homme même si phrase sonne plus comme une affirmation que comme une question._

 __Bien, ça devrait être rapide alors. On vous apprend à réagir vite dans votre école, à débarquer devant un problème en moins de 5 minutes et bien sûr à le gérer peu importe sa nature. Alors comment se fait-il que_ mes _élèves aient dû se débrouiller face à des Mangemorts pendant presque 15 longues minutes avant que vous ne daigniez ramener vos fesses de verracrasses à Près-au-lard ? Heureusement que des élèves des dernières années avaient décidé d'accompagner les plus jeunes sinon vous auriez eu des morts sur les bras. Bandes de cornichons sans cervelles. Et vous voulez que je vous laisse déranger_ mes _élèves, qui ont risqué_ leurs _vies pour protéger ce que_ vous _deviez protéger, parce que vous aviez décidé de prendre le thé avant de bouger vos misérables carcasses ?_

 _La voix de l'infirmière claque froidement et c'est comme si les hommes agenouillés reçoivent des gifles : sa voix glaciale étant bien plus efficace, la faisant paraître encore plus effrayante que si elle avait hurlé. Ses yeux pourtant si clairs, lancent un regard totalement noir et glaçant._

 __C'est donc comme ça que les Aurors et le Ministère travaillent ? En laissant des enfants résoudre leur problème ?_

 __On n'a pas besoin d'enfant pour faire le travail ! Hurle le Chef en se tenant l'épaule et se redressant sur ses genoux. Et encore moins de_ femmes _pour nous apprendre à le faire._

 _Le regard que lui renvoie Aëlys le cloue sur place, le faisant presque gémir de terreur. Elle se rapproche, se mettant juste devant lui en le regardant comme s'il était un insecte, ses pieds frôlant les genoux de l'Auror tellement elle s'est rapprochée._

 __Ah non ? Et Harry Potter n'était pas un enfant quand il a dû fuir puis tuer Voldemort peut-être ? Et lors de la Bataille Finale de Poudlard, qui était au Château pour le défendre et se battre pour leur survit ? Et il n'y a même pas une heure à Prés-au-lard, ce n'était pas non plus des élèves_ mineures _qui en défendaient d'autres ainsi que des civiles peut être ?_

 _Aëlys lui assène d'un revers de main une gifle qui résonne dans le silence pesant de la Grande Salle et reprend._

 __Et la femme comme tu dis, elle pourrait tous vous mettre à terre et dans l'incapacité de ne serait-ce que bouger votre petit doigt en moins de temps que vous avez mit à arriver au secours de la ville. Alors la prochaine fois que vous venez fanfaronner sous mon nez alors que ce n'est pas vous qui avez fait votre travail mais des enfants ou des civils, et qu'_ en plus _vous avez laissé échapper des criminels, je vous attache et me sert de vous comme cobaye pour mes potions et j'utilise vos organes et autres morceaux de votre corps comme ingrédients pour les fabriquer, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?_

 _L'homme hoche la tête frénétiquement. Aëlys prend son visage dans une poigne douloureuse et plante ses yeux glacials dans ceux terrorisés de l'Auror._

 __Et la prochaine fois que tu me parles sur ce ton, je fais en sorte que tu ne puisses plus jamais prononcer le moindre mot ni émettre le moindre son de ta vie, c'est clair ?_

 _De nouveau l'homme hoche frénétiquement la tête ou tout du moins, autant qu'il le peut avec la demoiselle emprisonnant son visage. Elle le relâche d'un mouvement violent qui l'envoi au sol. Elle se détourne de lui et regarde chaque Aurors agenouillés devant elle._

 __Bien. Et pour ce qui est des dépositions, je ne veux voir aucune de vos têtes d'incapables dans mon infirmerie. Le seul que j'accepterais sera l'Auror Devred._

 _À l'entente de son nom, le jeune Auror sursaute mais reste silencieux en regardant la jeune femme fièrement dressée devant lui._

 __Faites donc un rapport sur mon compte à votre supérieur. Continue la jeune femme. Aëlys Prince se fera une joie de répondre à sa convocation et de lui expliquer en long en large et en travers l'inutilité et l'inefficacité de ses services d'Aurors._

 _Ces derniers hochent la tête en un bel ensemble et la baisse, comme des enfants qu'on vient de punir alors que le nom de famille résonne dans leur tête : cette jeune femme est l'Héritière de la famille Prince et la fille de Severus Rogue, l'homme à la plus grande carrière d'espion jamais enregistrée, Maître Potioniste et membre du Magenmagot depuis que son statut de Lord Prince lui a été rendu de droit._

 _Aëlys émet un reniflement dédaigneux et commence à avancer._

 __Dégagez d'ici, vous êtes sur mon chemin._

 _La poignée d'Aurors à genoux se scinde en deux et laisse la demoiselle passer la tête toujours baissée et agenouillé, lui faisant comme une haie d'honneur. Le jeune Maxime Devred la regarde passer avec des étoiles dans les yeux et un infini respect. Voilà ce qui lui a fait choisir une carrière d'Auror : avoir un mentor, un exemple tel qu'Aëlys Prince à suivre et ainsi sauver et aider les gens. Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas dans les corps d'Aurors, il y aurait moins de prétentieux comme l'Auror Chef Avron qu'elle vient juste de mettre à terre._

 __Minerva ! S'exclame Aëlys en reprenant son ton joyeux et son sourire habituel. Je venais pour voir avec vous si vous pouviez demander aux parents des élèves les plus touchés de venir leur rendre visite : ils ont besoin du soutien de leurs parents. Si ceux-ci décident par la suite de les envoyer à ces incapables de Ste Mangouste, je ne peux pas y faire grand-chose sauf si ils sont majeurs mais je serais bien obliger d'accéder à leur demande. Je pourrais toujours leur montrer que je peux parfaitement m'occuper de leurs enfants sans problème contrairement à ces idiots qui se disent médicomages mais bon…_

 __Bien sûr Aëlys, j'en suis persuadée. Donnez-moi les noms et je m'occupe de contacter les parents. Les élèves vont bien ?_

 __Trois dernières années et un sixième année sont revenus très salement amochés mais à par quelques cicatrices, tout ira bien. Aucune séquelle sur le long terme n'est à prévoir puisque j'ai pu m'en occuper très vite, avec du repos et les soins adéquats, ils gambaderont de nouveaux rapidement. Quand aux autres élèves, les plus jeunes ont eu une sacrée frayeur et quelques blessures mineures pour les années entre deux mais rien de plus._

 __J'en suis soulagée._

 __Si vous avez besoin de moi, je retourne à l'infirmerie. Je vous envoie les noms des élèves dés que j'y suis de retour. Passez une bonne journée !_

 _Puis Aëlys repart et disparaît de la Grande Salle. Un long silence s'éternise jusqu'à ce qu'un élève, suivit de tous, se mette à applaudir._

 _Du côté des Professeurs, Hermione se penche vers Draco et dit :_

 __Effectivement, elle fait peur quand elle est furieuse._

 __Et encore, elle ne l'a pas provoqué en duel, on a de la chance… Soupire le blond exaspéré mais avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Sinon c'était clair qu'il ne se relevait pas tout de suite._

 __Si vous voulez bien nous excusez, nous allons retourner au Ministère et voir pour que de nouveaux Aurors viennent s'occuper des dépositions de vos élèves, Directrice McGonagall._

 __Faites, faites. Acquiesce la Directrice à l'Auror qui venait de parler. Mais je pense qu'il serait préférable d'attendre au moins demain pour nous les envoyer afin de laisser les élèves récupérer un minimum._

 _L'Auror acquiesce comprenant le sous entendu de la Directrice et tous partent, suivis des élèves qui quittent la Grande Salle à leur tour, parlant de ce qu'il vient de se passer dans une grosse cacophonie._

 __Eh bien ! Elle fout les j'tons ta fille, Severus ! Rigole Sirius. Avec sa petite démonstration, plus personne ne peut douter que c'est ta fille. Même si, il faut l'avouer, elle est encore plus flippante que toi._

 __Ça doit être parce qu'Aëlys ne crie absolument pas quand elle est énervée, répond pensivement Harry en passant distraitement sa main sur son ventre. Entre sa voix posée et glaciale et son regard meurtrier, elle ferait peur à n'importe qui. Même à Voldemort si vous voulez mon avis._

 __En tout cas, grâce à elle, les élèves blessés vont pouvoir se reposer et ne vont pas être importuné, fait remarquer Hermione. Que ce soit par les Aurors ou les élèves. Personne n'osera venir perturber le calme de son infirmerie après ça. Mme Pomfresh serait fière d'elle._

 _Connaissant l'ancienne infirmière de Poudlard et sa bataille continuelle pour garder le calme dans son infirmerie, tous les professeurs hochent la tête. »_

Après ça, des Aurors sont venus. Ils ont fait preuve d'une très grande politesse envers l'infirmière et n'ont pas interrogé très longtemps les élèves de peur de se retrouver avec un nouveau genre de Dragon sur le dos : Poppy Pomfresh faisait peur mais Aëlys Prince est carrément terrifiante. Les parents des élèves blessés ayant entendu parler de l'incident et voyant le professionnalisme et l'efficacité de la demoiselle ainsi que l'adoration de leur enfants envers cette jeune infirmière, ont laissé ses derniers à ses soins les yeux fermés.

Aëlys Prince a débarqué par une belle semaine de début d'Octobre et s'est rapidement intégrée au décor de Poudlard, comme si elle y était depuis des années. Poppy Pomfresh est partie à la retraite au soleil le cœur léger sachant que son infirmerie et ses élèves étant entre de très bonnes mains et avait esquissé un immense sourire quand son amie et aujourd'hui directrice de Poudlard lui avait envoyé le souvenir de la jeune femme réprimandant violement les Aurors trois semaines après son départ pour Hawaï.

Parmi les professeurs, personne ne peut affirmer qu'ils n'aiment pas Aëlys Prince. Dès qu'un problème de santé vient se présenter, ils vont voir Aëlys. Tous ont adopté la jeune femme et souvent, en la voyant marcher dans les couloirs et en la voyant interagir le plus normalement du monde avec les élèves, Minerva McGonagall se dit qu'elle a à présent la meilleure des équipes professorale à son côté.


	6. Chapter 6

_Je suis en retard ! Mon Dieu ma Beta et moi-même vous offrons nos plus plates éxcuses ! avec les préparatifs de Noël et autres petites sorties nous avons été pas mal occupées et nous n'avons pas pu vous le mettre avant… Mais le voila ! Fin prêt qui n'attend plus que vous pour être lus !_

 _Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5**_

En ce soir de fin Novembre, alors que le froid s'installe sur la cour de Poudlard et que tout le monde mange au chaud dans la Grande Salle, Aëlys regarde la table des professeurs en fronçant les sourcils.

_Papa, où sont Remus et Sirius ?

_C'est la peine lune ce soir, Aëlys. Lui répond simplement son père sans se détourner de son assiette.

La jeune femme se lève d'un coup en regardant le plafond magique, sa chaise raclant bruyamment sur le parquet, attirant ainsi l'attention de toute la salle. Dans le ciel enchanté de la Grande Salle, les nuages se déplacent et laissent apparaître une magnifique pleine lune grise.

_Aëlys ? Demande Draco en la regardant surpris.

_Je n'avais pas prêté attention… Murmure la jeune femme.

La jeune femme reste debout, le regard fixé sur la lune du plafond enchanté quand la voix de son père s'élève très calme.

_Lys, tu grognes.

Elle baisse les yeux vers lui.

_Il faut que je sorte. Tout de suite.

Et sans plus attendre, elle monte sur la table et saute de l'autre côté. Cependant, ce n'est pas une jeune femme qui atterrit, mais un grand loup noir aux yeux gris bleutés qui s'élance dans l'allée avec empressement sans prêter la moindre attention aux cris de surprise qui s'élèvent un peu partout dans la pièce. Alors qu'elle arrive devant, les deux grandes portes s'ouvrent pour la laisser passer et se referment silencieusement derrière elle.

_Je ne savais pas qu'elle était un animagus, dit alors Hermione. Mais pourquoi a-t-elle réagit ainsi ?

_Depuis qu'elle peut se transformer en loup, Aëlys est sensible à la pleine lune, explique Severus en retournant à son assiette. Étant donné que Lupin est là, je suppose qu'elle entend les appels du loup… Je suis étonné qu'elle ne l'ai pas remarqué plus tôt…

_C'est étonnant que personne ne l'ai su avant… Murmure pensivement Hermione.

_Vous ne la suivez pas Severus ? S'enquière Minerva.

_Aucune utilité. Ça fait des années qu'Aëlys sait se contrôler. Elle va juste aller hurler à la lune et sera la demain avec son éternelle sourire et des cernes sous les yeux. Hausse des épaules l'homme. Aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

Dehors, Aëlys court. Elle suit l'odeur du loup jusqu'à un saule cogneur et se glisse dans le trou rapidement, lui évitant de se prendre une branche de l'arbre. Elle remonte le tunnel, une odeur de chien se mêlant à celle du loup. Elle arrive dans une cabane branlante et monte à l'étage où elle se retrouve face à un loup-garou un peu dans les vapes qui ne la regarde pas contrairement au chien qui la fixe, surpris. Celui-ci redevient Sirius qui la regarde s'approcher sans comprendre.

_Aëlys ? Demande-t-il en reconnaissant les yeux de l'animal.

Celui-ci se rapproche de lui et lui lèche la main avant de poser sa tête en son creux, réclamant des caresses.

_Ton père sait que tu es ici ?

Seul un jappement lui répond et l'animagus pousse un soupir.

_Je ne sais pas comment le prendre… Que fais-tu ici de toute façon ? Tu devrais être en plein repas dans la Grande Salle.

Derrière eux, Lupin se redresse et se rapproche. Aëlys fait un bon en arrière avant de relever son arrière train et bouger sa queue.

_À te voir ainsi, on dirait un chiot qui veut jouer, rigole Sirius.

Se remettant sur ses pattes arrières, Aëlys hurle suivit par Remus et Sirius, dans une moindre mesure, qui vient juste de prendre sa propre forme animagus. Puis, suivant la demoiselle, ils partent de la maison finissant dans la Forêt Interdite où ils chassent toute la nuit.

Comme l'a dit Severus la veille, Aëlys se trouve à la table des Professeurs le matin, un sourire éclatant sur son visage et des cernes sous les yeux. Les mêmes que celles présentes sur les visages de Sirius et Remus. Ce dernier n'en revenait pas. Il était resté plus ou moins conscient de ce qu'il faisait… Son loup n'avait pas été incontrôlable et tout cela, ce n'était que grâce à la potion de Severus et à sa fille qui était venu chasser avec lui. Jusqu'ici, il n'acceptait pas de sortir de la Cabane Hurlante malgré les demandes de Sirius : le professeur avait trop peur de se perdre dans le côté sauvage du loup-garou et de blesser son meilleur ami. Cependant, la potion l'avait aidé à contrôler les pulsions sanguinaires du garou et la chasse au cerf qu'ils avaient fait pendant la nuit avait fini d'apaisé l'animal en lui. Même ce matin son loup lui semblait bien plus calme qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il n'était pas épuisé et blessé comme il se retrouvait à chaque fois avant, non, il était presque… Reposé et sans aucun doute serein. Et grâce à ça, il a l'impression qu'un avenir s'ouvre enfin devant lui.

Remus lève la tête de son assiette et jette un coup d'œil à Aëlys. Assise comme toujours entre Draco et son père, elle sent le loup encore plus que d'habitude. Il avait presque oublié qu'elle était une animagus loup tellement on le sentait peu le reste du temps. Mais à cet instant, tout son corps, son aura respire la puissance ainsi que la liberté de l'animal et elle en devient magnétique.

Pour preuve, les élèves ne la quittent des yeux que pour se pencher vers leur voisin et chuchoter.

_Vous avez l'air d'être plus en forme que d'habitude après les pleines lunes, lui souffle Lucius, le faisant presque sursauter.

_Oui… Vous avez raison… Le loup est plus calme… Et ne m'en a pas fait voir de toutes les couleurs la nuit dernière et ça change tout.

_Ça je veux bien le croire, on ne dirait pas que vous allez vous effondrer de fatigue comme c'est le cas d'habitude.

_Je crois que c'est la première fois que je me sens si bien après une pleine lune.

_Alors refaite la même chose lors de la prochaine, lui sourit Lucius avant d'ajouter avec un clin d'œil. Le teint cireux ne vous va pas.

Remus hoche la tête, de petites rougeurs apparaissant sur ses pommettes au plus grand plaisir du Lord assit à côté de lui.

_Je crois que ton père drague Remus, Draco, murmure Harry en se penchant vers son fiancé tout en jetant un coup d'œil aux joues rouges du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

_Je ne veux rien savoir Harry, lui rétorque son fiancé sans même regarder vers les deux hommes.

_Oh c'est pas la fin du monde Dray, s'incruste Aëlys. Si ça se trouve tu vas finir avec un petit frère ou une petite sœur comme moi.

_Aëlys… Menace Severus.

_Je croyais que tu étais d'accord ? Rétorque Sirius au grognement de son compagnon se servant dans le même temps un immense bol de café et des pains au chocolat.

_Ce n'est pas une raison pour parler de ça dans la Grande Salle !

_Tu n'as pas bu assez de café Papa ? Ça doit être pour ça que tu es grognon. Tu veux que je t'en resserve un ?

_Tu devrais t'abstenir de l'embêter de si bon matin Lys, la prévient Draco.

_Après se sera lui et les élèves qui pâtiront de sa mauvaise humeur, rigole Harry.

_Mais pourquoi ai-je laissé ma fille venir travailler au même endroit que moi alors que j'avais déjà mon filleul, son père et mon compagnon ? Soupire lacement Severus en posant ses doigts sur son front. Sans parler du fils de ma meilleure amie.

_Mais justement parce qu'il ne manquait plus que moi Papa !

Sirius, Draco et Harry éclatent de rire alors qu'Aëlys fait un sourire innocent à son père lançant un « il faut que j'y aille » et part rapidement de la Grande Salle. Lucius se tourne vers eux sans comprendre l'hilarité des uns et la fuite de l'autre.

_C'est bientôt les vacances ! S'écrit Aëlys en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil de son salon.

Harry sourit à la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur le canapé à côté, Draco le prenant presque sur ses genoux et glissant automatiquement une main au dessus du tee-shirt sur son ventre qui commence à s'arrondir.

_Tu retournes en France ?

_Bien sur que non, je vais aller au Manoir Prince avec Papa. Que veux-tu que j'aille faire en France toute seule franchement Harry ?

_Tu aurais pu aller voir des amies restées là-bas, propose le brun.

_Non, je n'en ai pas vraiment là-bas. Les françaises que j'ai pu côtoyer ont des préoccupations futiles et sont bien trop… Trop quoi !

_Tu as passé toutes ses années seule ? Demande Neville assis dans le canapé en face d'Harry et Draco avec Hermione à côté de lui, Ron n'étant pas venu puisqu'il avait un cours à terminer de préparer.

_Tout dépend de ta définition de seule… Lui rétorque la jeune femme avec un sourire mystérieux. Et puis parfois la solitude est bien plus intéressante…

Le jeune botaniste la regarde surpris, sans vraiment réussir à comprendre ses paroles. Aëlys se tourne vers Harry et lui sourit.

_Je te ferais ton échographie pendant les vacances au Manoir, ça te va ? Vous pourrez connaître le sexe du bébé et savoir si il y en plus d'un.

_Ce sera parfait, merci Aëlys.

_Mais de rien. Vous venez passer le réveillon de Noël au Manoir Prince de toute façon.

_Eh bien visiblement… Ricane Draco. Quand tu as cette intonation, on ne peut pas faire autrement que t'obéir. Par contre tu viens au Manoir Malfoy pour le nouvel an : avec Harry, on fait une soirée entre ceux de notre génération.

_Ça me va.

_Oh attend, ça veux dire qu'elle va y rencontrer les jumeaux… Je me demande comment ils réagiront… Sourit Harry.

_Oh oui… Cette soirée sera très intéressante.

La semaine avant le départ pour les vacances de Noël, les élèves ont été surexcités et sont devenus d'une maladresse exaspérante. Ils ne font plus attention et font exploser des chaudrons en Potion à tout va leur faisant perdre une quantité astronomique de points, la patiente de Severus s'amenuisant au fil de la semaine. Ils se font mordre par des animaux pendant le cours de Soins aux Animaux Magiques, se renversent du suc de plantes toxique pendant les cours de Botanique.

C'est donc avec un soulagement total et unanime que les professeurs regardent le Poudlard Express partir ce samedi matin puis s'empressent de déserter l'école puisque pour une fois, aucun élève n'est resté.

_Ils étaient particulièrement excité cette année… Soupire Draco en s'asseyant dans un canapé du salon du Manoir Prince, rejoint immédiatement par Harry.

_Il y avait quelque chose de particulier pour ce Noël ou quoi ? S'écrit Aëlys se laissant tomber en travers d'un fauteuil, les jambes par-dessus l'un des accoudoirs et son dos appuyé sur l'autre.

_Aëlys, ce n'est pas une façon de s'asseoir, la réprimande Severus en entrant dans la pièce.

La jeune femme laisse tomber sa tête en arrière et regarde son père à l'envers lui faisant un grand sourire.

_Bien sur que si puisque c'est la mienne.

Severus pousse un soupir et va s'asseoir dans un autre fauteuil sans rien rétorquer, trop lasse, Sirius en profitant pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux. La jeune femme regarde l'homme faire et sourire comme un enfant… Tiens d'ailleurs, en parlant d'enfant. Elle se redresse dans son fauteuil et observe intensément l'animagus qui finit par se tourner vers elle sentant son regard sur lui.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça, Louve ?

Son beau-père l'appelle ainsi depuis la pleine lune du mois de Novembre où elle les a subitement rejoints dans la Cabane Hurlante et où elle les rejoint à chacune d'elles depuis. Elle aime beaucoup ce surnom…

_Je vais être grande sœur ! S'exclame-t-elle joyeusement en battant des pieds contre le fauteuil et se réaffalant.

Le silence s'abat sur le salon puis enfin l'information monte jusqu'aux cerveaux. C'est justement le principal concerné qui réagit le premier.

_C'est vrai ? Je suis enceint ? Vraiment ?

Aëlys hoche la tête et le Maraudeur se lève brusquement des genoux de Severus puis se jette sur sa belle fille, l'écrasant sous un câlin avant de faire de même avec Harry puis Draco, malgré ses protestations, pour enfin revenir sur les genoux de Severus qu'il embrasse à pleine bouche.

Ne voyant pas la fin du baiser arriver tout de suite, Aëlys se lève.

_Ça vous dit d'aller découvrir ce qui se cache dans ton ventre Harry ?

Les trois jeunes sortent de la chambre pour se diriger vers celle attribuée aux deux amoureux pour la durée de leur séjour au Manoir.

_Allonge toi Harry.

_C'est quoi comme sort exactement ? Demande celui-ci en obéissant.

_Comme je te l'ai dit lors de notre rencontre, ce sort permet de faire apparaître un hologramme 3D du bébé en temps réel. Il permet aussi d'entendre les battements de cœur du bébé à partir du moment où il est formé et fonctionnel bien sur. Relève ton tee-shirt.

De nouveau Harry obéit et la jeune médicomage lance le sort. Aussitôt, l'hologramme apparaît.

_Mes félicitations, il y en a deux.

_Deux ?

Aëlys s'avance sur le lit et montre du doigt sans toucher l'hologramme.

_Ici vous en avez un et ici un autre. Il y en a donc deux. Est-ce que vous voulez connaître le sexe ou vous voulez garder la surprise ?

_Non, nous voulons savoir.

_Bien. Donc ici, c'est une petite fille et là c'est un garçon.

Aëlys laisse en place l'image encore quelques minutes puis la laisse se dissiper.

_Maintenant vous avez cinq mois environ pour réfléchir à des prénoms.

Accroupie dans le jardin de la famille, Aëlys prend soin des plantes. Elle a toujours aimé le jardinage et un jardin représente ce qui lui manquait le plus lorsqu'elle était dans son appartement en France. Elle possédait quelques plantes dans des petits pots mais ce n'était pas la même chose : rien ne peut valoir le plaisir d'être agenouillé dans l'herbe dehors avec les mains dans la terre.

_Aëlys ! Louve !

La jeune femme se retourne et regarde son beau-père courir vers elle, un sourire éblouissant sur le visage. Elle se relève alors qu'il arrive juste à son côté et celui-ci, aussi excité qu'un enfant le jour de son anniversaire, sautille à côté d'elle.

_Tu sais ce que c'est ? Tu peux me le dire ?

_Je ne peux pas te dire ça tout de suite Sirius… Il faudra que tu attendes le 3ème mois avant que je puisse te dire le nombre d'enfants et le sexe.

_C'est tellement loin !

_Mais non ! Rigole la jeune femme. Tu te rappelles ce que j'ai dit à Harry ?

_De quoi ?

_Pas de vol jusqu'à l'accouchement et se serait mieux si tu évitais les transformations en animagus. Il faut que je te prépare la potion aussi. À moins que Papa ne te l'ai déjà préparé…

_Il a dit qu'il préférait te laisser la confectionner vu que tu en avais plus l'habitude que lui.

_Je vais aller te la préparer tout à l'heure.

_Harry m'a dit qu'ils avaient des faux jumeaux.

_Oui, je leur ai montré ce matin.

_Tu te rends compte qu'ils iront à Poudlard ensemble ?

_Pauvre de nous… Enfin, on a onze ans devant nous pour nous préparer à la vague maraudeuresque qui s'annonce… Rigole la demoiselle.

_Va falloir préparer tout le monde mentalement.

_Je vais aller dans la forêt dès que j'aurais finit cette parcelle, tu pourras prévenir tout le monde ? Qu'ils ne me cherchent pas pour rien et ne se mettent pas à paniquer.

_Pas de problème, ricane Sirius. Mais tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ? Severus ne sera pas ravi quand il apprendra que tu y es partie seule…

_Et bah tu le dérideras, je suis sûre que vous en serez tous les deux ravis. Lui rétorque la demoiselle en s'accroupissant de nouveau devant les parterres de plantes.

_Je n'ai jamais compris l'utilité de toutes ces plantes, reprend Sirius après quelques minutes silencieuses à observer la jeune femme travailler.

Sans relever la tête Aëlys rit puis lui répond.

_Ça, si tu es aussi doué pour les potions que le dit Papa, je m'en doute. Toutes ses plantes sont utilisables pour au minimum une potion et chacune a sa façon de pousser, il faut savoir prendre soin de chacune d'entre elles.

_Je te laisse à ton jardinage alors.

Sur ces mots, Sirius part après un sourire qu'elle ne voit pas, trop concentrée sur ce qu'elle fait. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle se redresse, s'étire puis se change en louve et s'empresse de courir vers la forêt après avoir pris un petit sac de toile dans sa gueule.

À l'une des fenêtres du Manoir, Draco fronce les sourcils en la voyant partir seule vers la forêt et s'y enfoncer. Voyant ses épaules se raidirent, Harry se lève et le rejoint près de la fenêtre, passant une main sur son bras pour le détendre.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Aëlys vient de partir dans la forêt, seule.

_Et alors ? Demande Harry en haussant les sourcils.

_C'est dangereux.

_C'est une adulte Draco, tout comme toi. Et elle sait parfaitement se défendre par elle-même il me semble…

_Je sais mais…

_Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, laisse la faire ce qu'elle veut.

Draco soupire avant de se tourner vers Harry et de prendre son visage dans ses mains.

_Très bien, tu te feras un devoir de me divertir de mon inquiétude inutile pour elle alors…

_Mais avec grand plaisir, lui répond Harry avant de l'embrasser.

Sentant une odeur particulière, Aëlys s'arrête et se transforme. Elle s'approche et voit des Passiflora caerulea. Cette fleur, difficile à trouver et encore plus à cette époque puisqu'elle ne résiste pas aux gelées, est rare et très appréciée des herboristes et potionistes puisqu'elle permet de faire un nombre incalculable de potions. Étant donné qu'elle peut prendre la place de plusieurs plantes dans la composition des potions elle en devient très précieuse. Elle permet également, en infusion, de calmer les douleurs quelles qu'elles soient. Bref elle a un nombre d'utilités incroyable et elle est très difficile à trouver.

Aëlys s'approche, se baisse et passe délicatement ses doigts sur les pétales de la délicate fleur. Elle sourit et en cueille deux qu'elle ensorcelle pour qu'elles ne s'abîment pas dans son sac où elle les range avant de se retransformer et de repartir à la recherche de plantes.

Alors qu'elle rentre en trottinant vers le Manoir Prince, la louve lève les yeux au ciel en voyant son père posté à l'entrée du Manoir attendant de pied ferme son retour.

Aëlys s'assoit sur son arrière train devant son père après avoir posé son sac de plantes à ses pattes et regarde son père la langue pendante.

_Et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à faire alors que tu es partie dans cette satanée forêt seule sans me prévenir et en utilisant Sirius pour me distraire ? Demande Severus en haussant un sourcil.

Aëlys émet un petit jappement comme seul réponse alors que son beau-père jusqu'ici resté derrière Severus silencieusement, pose une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

_Louve est une grande fille maintenant Sev'. Je pense qu'elle est parfaitement capable de se débrouiller toute seule dans une forêt.

_Et si il lui était quand même arrivé quelque chose ?

_ _Sauf qu'il ne m'est rien arrivée,_ rétorque mentalement la demoiselle à son père. _Arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien, Papa._

_Vous me ferez avoir des cheveux blancs avant l'heure, soupire lacement Severus avant de se détourner et de rentrer dans la maison à son tour, suivit par Sirius qui sourit de toutes ses dents.

Les jours avant Noël passent lentement dans une atmosphère tranquille et heureuse. Draco et Harry sont souvent dans le canapé, le brun dans les bras du blond, Aëlys affalée en travers dans son fauteuil avec un livre entre les mains. Quand à Sirius et Severus, le premier passe son temps à sauter partout trop heureux d'être enceint et le dernier dans son laboratoire de potion la tête dans ses marmites à éviter un Sirius surexcité. Parfois ils sortent un peu mais le calme de la maison des Prince étant trop attrayant, ils restent à ne rien faire. Ce n'est que l'avant-veille de Noël qu'Aëlys débarque dans la salle où tout le monde végète en silence devant le feu de cheminée où ils daignent alors bouger un peu.

_On n'a toujours pas fait le sapin ! S'écrie la jeune femme faisant sursauter Harry qui était en train de s'endormir.

_Quel sapin ? Demande Severus en haussant un sourcil.

_Papa ! C'est bientôt Noël ! Tu sais très bien que je fais toujours un sapin. Et puis je te signale que quand j'étais petite, tu le faisais même avec moi ce sapin.

_Mais tu n'es plus petite, tu n'es plus une enfant, Lys.

_Ça n'empêche pas de vouloir un beau sapin de Noël pour pouvoir mettre les cadeaux en dessous.

_Alors c'est parti ! S'écrie Sirius en sautant jusqu'à sa belle fille.

_Je vous suis, sourit Harry en se levant du canapé.

_Harry…

Draco n'a pas le temps de finir que le brun se retourne et lui lance un regard noir qui l'empêche de continuer. Le blond pousse un soupir mais n'ajoute rien et laisse son fiancé partir.

Les trois « enfants » partent bras dessus bras dessous sous les levages d'yeux au ciel des deux Serpentards. Ils ne réapparaissent que plusieurs heures plus tard en fin d'après midi les bras chargés de décorations avec un sapin immense qui les suit en lévitation derrière. Immédiatement c'est l'anarchie dans le salon. Les deux Serpentards sont embarqués de force dans l'habillement de la pièce et du sapin ainsi que du reste de la maison et, bien sûr, de l'extérieur. Devant les imbécillités de Sirius et d'Aëlys, les fous rire s'enchaînent et raisonnent dans le grand Manoir. Presque trois heures plus tard, tous s'écroulent dans les canapés et fauteuils épuisés, mais le sapin et tout le reste décorés.

_Darvi ! Appelle Severus.

Un elfe de maison apparaît et s'incline.

_Maître Rogue m'a appelé ?

_Apporte nous des gâteaux et du thé s'il te plaît.

_Chocolat chaud pour moi s'il te plaît ! Reprend Aëlys.

_Pour moi aussi s'il te plaît, sourient Harry et Sirius en même temps.

_Tout de suite.

L'elfe disparaît et quelques minutes plus tard, apparaît sur la table dans un petit pop sonore un plateau avec des tasses de chocolat et de thé ainsi que des petits cookies. Aëlys se jette presque sur sa tasse et se délecte du liquide chaud et chocolaté avec un ronronnement vite imité par Harry.

_Oh mon dieu, il est délicieux.

_N'est-ce pas ? Acquiesce la jeune femme. Les elfes de ce manoir font les meilleurs goûters du monde ! Petite, je me délectais de leurs chocolats chauds. Sans parler de leurs gâteaux.

« Jingle Bell » raisonne dans le Manoir des Prince au grand d'âme de son propriétaire en cette soirée de Noël.

_Aëlys était **obligée** de mettre cette chanson ? Marmonne Severus devant le miroir en ajustant parfaitement sa tenue, une robe sorcière noire avec des broderies vert foncé.

_Arrête donc de grogner, je sais que tu es heureux de la voir avec un tel sourire, sourit Sirius en se postant derrière son compagnon.

_Tu étais obligé de me prendre une robe sorcière Draco ? Demande Aëlys de la salle du bain du couple.

Assis élégamment dans un fauteuil, les jambes croisées, le dit Draco émet un reniflement dédaigneux.

_Tu es une sorcière Aëlys. Les robes ne sont pas si pénibles que ça. Et puis ne te pleins pas : pour la soirée du nouvelle an au Manoir Malfoy, je t'ai pris une robe de soirée moldue.

_Tu me rassures ! Je crois que je ne serais même pas venue si tu m'avais pris une tenue sorcière. Comment faites-vous pour bouger avec ça sur le dos par Merlin !

_C'est pour ça que je te l'ai prise pour ce soir : tu es bien obligée de venir que tu le veuilles ou non. Maintenant sors de cette salle de bain que je puisse voir ce que ça donne.

La jeune femme obéit à contrecœur. N'aimant pas les magasins, elle avait demandé à Draco de choisir ses tenues pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Enchanté, son frère de cœur avait immédiatement accepté sauf qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à lui donner des directives strictes pour ses futures tenues. Le blond avait fait exprès de lui prendre une tenue sorcière pour Noël bien qu'elle n'aime pas ça. Il le sait parfaitement mais s'amuse à lui en faire porter une juste pour l'embêter lui disant à chaque fois qu'il l'y forçait qu'elle « est une sorcière par Merlin, habille toi donc comme tel ! » Elle ne peut pas dire qu'il a mal choisis la tenue : elle est superbe mais qu'est-ce qu'elle n'aime pas ça ! Elle a l'impression d'être coincée dans ces « choses »!

Aëlys se place devant Draco qui la regarde d'un œil appréciateur. Harry, assis sur le lit, le dos contre la tête de lit sourit également.

_Tu es magnifique Aëlys !

Draco se lève et fait le tour de son amie. Il lui avait choisit une robe sorcière d'un noir d'encre avec des arabesques en broderies argent. La robe lui va parfaitement bien mettant en avant ses yeux gris bleu. Elle a attaché ses cheveux sur un côté avec des tresses collées à son crâne du côté dégagé. Une très grande plume argentée caresse son épaule gauche libre de cheveux. Un collier style ras du cou orne sa gorge avec un attrape rêve d'argent en pendentif accroché dessus.

_Monsieur est satisfait ? Demande sarcastiquement Aëlys après que Draco ait tourné deux fois autour d'elle et s'est posée en face.

Le jeune homme lève hautainement la tête et déclare.

_Oui plutôt. J'ai parfaitement choisi une fois de plus.

La jeune femme lève les yeux au ciel face à l'autocongratulation de son frère de cœur.

_Mais oui c'est ça ! Allez ! On peut y aller maintenant !

Aëlys pousse un soupir mais suit Draco qui avait présenté entre temps son bras à son fiancé. Les deux là devancent et la jeune femme sourit derrière eux. Ils représentent les opposés l'un de l'autre mais tout comme le Yin et le Yang, se complètent. Malgré leurs différences, Harry et Draco se complètent. Comment allaient être leurs enfants ? Blonds platines avec les yeux gris ou les cheveux corbeaux et les yeux émeraude ? Ou peut être un mélange des deux…

Aëlys descend les marches tranquillement. Sirius et Severus sont déjà là, discutant dans le salon avec Lucius et Remus arrivés peu avant, Harry et Draco leur disant bonsoir. Tous sont habillés dans d'impeccables robes sorcières.

En voyant sa fille dans des vêtements sorciers, Severus hausse un sourcil surpris et jette un coup d'œil à Draco qui lui renvoie un sourire fière.

_Tu es superbe ma fille.

_Mais oui c'est ça. Dés que cette soirée se terminent, je file me changer, bougonne la demoiselle.

La soirée se passe dans l'allégresse et la bonne humeur. À minuit une, tous sont assis près du sapin. Severus et Sirius dans un canapé, Remus et Lucius dans l'autre, Draco dans un fauteuil, Harry assis à ses pieds la tête contre son genoux, et Aëlys le dos contre le canapé où se trouve son père. D'un coup de baguette, la jeune femme distribue les cadeaux. Alors qu'elle ouvre les siens, un petit sourire ourle légèrement ses lèvres en repensant à celui qu'elle avait envoyé. Comment allait-il réagir ?


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous ! Eh oui je suis toujours là ! Tout d'abord bonne année à tous !

Bien à présent laissez moi m'expliquer sur les raison de cette petite absence. Le dernier chapitre tombait juste avant les fêtes de fin d'année avec les réparations et les fêtes en elle-même ma Bêta et moi n'étions pas trop dispo pour nous occuper d'Aëlys et des autres. Par la suite après les vacances nous avons eu toutes les deux deux semaines de partiels ce qui n'a pas arrangé notre temps de disponible c'est pourquoi vous n'avez pas eu de chapitre.

J'espère que vous comprenez les problèmes de temps que nous avons eu et vous nous excusez.

Je vous remercie pour les reviews et autres.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en tout cas !

* * *

Chapitre 6

Dans le salon des Londubat, Neville et sa grand-mère ouvrent également les cadeaux posés sous le sapin. En plus de ceux qu'ils se sont fait l'un l'autre, Neville trouve les présents d'Harry et Draco ainsi que les cadeaux d'Hermione et de Ron. Alors qu'il finit de les ouvrir, Lady Londubat s'approche de son petit fils avec une boite empaquetée de bleu saphir et d'un ruban argent.

_Tu en as oublié une, celle-ci est également pour toi Neville.

Surpris, le jeune homme s'empare de la boite et défait le ruban, après avoir cherché un mot sans en trouver, à part une étiquette avec son nom. En soulevant le couvercle, le botaniste reste bouche bée devant ce qu'il se trouve à l'intérieur.

_Qu'est-ce ? Demande sa grand-mère.

_C'est… Une fleur rare.

_Oh… Et qui te l'as envoyé ?

_Je ne sais pas… Il n'y a pas de mot.

Encore éberlué, le brun prend délicatement la fleur entre ses doigts. Il caresse délicatement les grands pétales puis les plus petites semblables à de petits traits. Tous ses pétales sont d'un blanc très purs. Alors qu'il l'observe sous toutes les coutures, se rendant compte par la même occasion que la fleur est conservé par magie, Neville aperçoit au fond de la boite une petite feuille.

Le mot est écrit à la plume d'une écriture italique et délicate.

 _« Neville,_

 _Tu dois être étonné de recevoir ce présent, et crois moi, je suis fière de ma surprise. J'ai trouvé cette fleur totalement par hasard et j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi. J'ai mis un sort de stase sur elle qui durera encore 11 mois à partir de ce jour. Je suis persuadée que tu trouveras quoi faire de cette si incroyable fleur._

 _Je te souhaite un merveilleux Noël._

 _Aëlys Prince. »_

Quelques rougeurs apparaissent sur les joues du jeune professeur alors qu'un sourire s'étend sur ses lèvres.

_Visiblement tu as trouvé de qui vient ce cadeau. Sourit sa grand-mère.

Sa voix le fait sursauter et se retourner vers elle.

_Oui. Ce… Il vient d'une de mes collègues de Poudlard.

_Oh… Cette jeune femme doit beaucoup t'apprécier pour t'envoyer un cadeau aussi coûteux.

_Nous… Nous nous entendons très bien… Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait m'envoyer quelque chose.

_Je vois… Eh bien veille bien à la remercier et à lui offrir quelque chose en retour.

_J'y veillerais grand-mère. Assure le jeune homme en retournant à la contemplation de sa fleur.

0000000000000

Après avoir parcouru son salon en long en large et en travers pendant deux bonnes heures, se disant qu'il n'a pas trop d'autres choix possible, Neville se dirige vers la cheminer du Manoir d'un pas décidé et dit distinctement sa destination. Il en ressort dans le salon de l'appartement de Ron et Hermione. Celle-ci est justement assise dans son canapé, les jambes repliées sous elle, couverte d'un plaid et bien sûr avec un livre en mains.

_Hermione ? Appelle le jeune homme, incertain.

La jeune femme lève la tête de son livre et regarde Neville debout devant elle. De petites taches rouges commencent à s'épanouir sur ses joues et il est en train de se tordre un peu les doigts d'anxiété. Elle sourit et ferme son livre sur ses genoux après y avoir mis un marque-page.

_Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi Neville ?

_Pardon de débarquer ainsi à l'improviste mais… Je… En fait…

Le jeune homme s'arrête et rougis encore un peu plus alors qu'il cherche ses mots. Lui faisant un sourire rassurant Hermione tapote la place à côté d'elle.

_Respire un coup et viens t'asseoir, je ne vais pas te manger.

Le botaniste acquiesce et s'assoit près d'elle.

_Bien, que veux-tu me demander ?

_On… On m'a offert une plante à Noël…

_D'accord. Et qu'elle est cette plante ? Ce n'était pas un bon cadeau ?

_Non ! S'exclame le jeune homme. Enfin je veux dire si au contraire ! Ce… c'était une Passiflora Caerulea. C'est une plante difficile à trouver…

_Donc c'est un très beau cadeau qu'on t'a fait…

_Oui et… Et je voudrais lui en faire un en retour…

_Tu ne lui en n'as pas offert pour Noël ?

_Non… Je ne m'y attendais pas… Je ne savais pas… Je voudrais lui trouver un cadeau à lui offrir…

_Pourquoi viens tu me voir moi ? Vu le cadeau que cette personne t'a fait, je pense que tu es plus à même à lui en trouver un retour…

_En fait… Je voudrais… Je ne veux pas lui offrir une plante en retour… Je voudrais trouver… Autre chose…

_D'accord et qui est ce « lui » qui t'a offert cette plante ? Je le connais ?

Les joues de Neville deviennent écrevisse et il murmure :

_C'est… Aëlys Prince…

_Je vois, sourit la jeune femme. Qu'as-tu en tête comme présent ?

_Je… Je me demandais si… Un bijou c'était bien…

_Oui, pourquoi pas… Moi je trouve ça bien. Après je ne connais pas toutes vos règles de Sang-Purs à propos des règles pour faire la cour et je ne connais pas Aëlys parfaitement donc je ne suis pas sûre de ses goûts…

_Oui mais tu es une femme. Répond Neville écrevisse sans relever la partie sur la « drague version Sang Pur » comme l'appelle Ron et Harry.

Hermione rigole et sourit.

_Oui, indéniablement, je suis une femme. Tu pensais à un bijou en particulier ?

_Un collier…

_D'accord. Un motif ?

_Je… Je sais pas trop… Je voulais trouver quelque chose qui lui ressemble… Qui la représente… Avec son animagus… Avec son… Son sourire…

Neville rougit avec le dernier mot et Hermione lui fait un sourire indulgent.

_D'accord, je crois que je vois… Tu sais, je suis peut être une fille mais la personne la plus à même de te conseiller sur ses goûts, se serait plutôt Draco…

_Pourquoi Draco ? Demande Neville surpris.

_Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'ils se comportaient comme frère et sœur tous les deux ? Et puis, ils se connaissent depuis leur enfance même si Draco n'a pu beaucoup la voir après son entrée à Poudlard…

_Mais… Il ne voudra jamais m'aider…

_Et pourquoi pas ? Je vais appeler Harry et lui demander de me passer Draco… Je lui demanderais et comme ça tu seras fixé.

_Attend Hermione !

Mais la jeune femme ne l'écoute pas, se lève et se dirige vers un de ses meubles où se trouve son miroir à double sens.

_Harry ? Ça va ? **Très bien. Aëlys a fait l'écho au début des vacances à notre arrivé au Manoir et j'attends des faux jumeaux.** Félicitations ! **Merci. Tu m'appelais pour quelque chose en particulier ?** Oui, est-ce que tu pourrais me passer Draco s'il te plaît ? **Oui, je vais le chercher.** Il n'est pas avec toi ? **Non il est parti faire des potions avec Lys et Severus.** D'accord.

Après quelques minutes Draco remplace Harry.

_ **Tu voulais me parler Hermione ?** Oui, tu es dans un sous sol ? J'ai peur que ça coupe de temps en temps… **Je remonte, attend deux secondes. Bien vas y, je suis dans notre chambre.** Tu es tout seul ? **Oui, il n'y a que moi.** Parfait. J'ai Neville avec moi et il est venu me demander conseil mais je lui ai dit que tu serais plus en mesure de l'aider que moi. **Londubat ? Pourquoi a-t-il besoin de moi ?** Il voudrait te demander conseil à propos des goûts d'Aëlys, il souhaiterait lui offrir un cadeau pour la remercier du sien à Noël. **Elle lui a offert un cadeau ?** Apparemment mais je n'ai pas tous les détails. **Je vois… Rejoignez-moi au Chemin de Traverse dans une heure, ce sera plus simple. À moins que vous ne soyez occupés…** Non, je pense que ce sera bon. Si il y a un problème je vous préviendrais. **Bien à tout à l'heure.**

La communication coupe et Hermione se tourne vers Neville.

_Eh bien tu vois qu'il veut bien t'aider. Prépare toi, on a rendez vous au Chemin de Traverse dans une heure.

00000000000

_Draco n'a pas dit où est-ce qu'on devait se retrouver…

_Neville ! Hermione !

Tout les deux se retournent et voient Harry et Draco arriver dans leur direction. Après les salutations, Draco regarde Neville de haut en bas.

_Alors comme ça, Aëlys t'a offert un cadeau de Noël…

Neville rougit et baisse un peu les yeux. « Courage ! Tu es un Griffondor non !? » Le botaniste prend une grande respiration et regarde Draco dans les yeux alors qu'il lui répond.

_Oui. Elle m'a offert une plante difficile à trouver, ce qui en fait une plante rare. Je voudrais lui offrir quelque chose pour la remercier lorsque je la verrais au Nouvel An.

Draco esquisse un sourire en coin.

_Très bien. Je vais t'aider. Je connais Aëlys depuis que nous sommes bébés pour ainsi dire. Elle est comme ma sœur pour moi, tu as intérêt à faire attention à elle.

Neville ne détourne pas les yeux mais ne dit rien. À côté des deux jeunes hommes, Hermione et Harry se font un sourire de connivence. Ils avaient tous compris que leur ami avait un faible pour la demoiselle.

_À quoi pensais-tu ? Se renseigne Draco.

_À un bijou… Un collier.

_Bien alors sache que Lys n'aime pas l'or, elle préfère les bijoux en argent : elle trouve ça plus jolie.

_C'est l'une des couleurs de Serpentard, sourit Harry.

_Ouais enfin, elle aime le vert mais préfère le bleu donc pour Serpentard, on repassera.

_C'est bien Serdaigle aussi.

Draco fait un reniflement dédaigneux et commence à marcher, suivit des autres alors qu'il répond.

_Aëlys aurait été placée à Serpentard si elle avait fait ses études à Poudlard. Elle est presque plus Serpentarde qu'oncle Severus.

_Et pour ça il faut y aller, se moque Harry.

Draco entre dans une bijouterie puis se tourne vers Neville.

_Sa bijouterie préférée se trouve en France et je t'y emmènerais si on ne trouve rien ici ce qui est fort probable.

_Messieurs, Mademoiselle, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demande un vendeur en s'approchant avec un sourire hypocrite.

Le blond le regarde de haut puis se détourne.

_Rien, on se débrouillera sans vous merci.

Puis il gesticule la main dans sa direction comme si il voulait éloigner une mouche. Le vendeur s'éloigne aussitôt et Draco regarde les différentes vitrines avec une grimace de dégoût.

_On trouvera rien ici. Déclare-t-il après une dizaine de minutes de recherches. J'aurais du t'emmener directement en France… Tout ce qui se trouve ici n'est absolument pas son style. Allons y, je vais vous emmener au _Faiseur de Rêve*_.

_C'est une boutique ?

_Oui un bijoutier, celui qu'Aëlys préfère.

Après avoir pris un Portauloin, Draco les conduit devant un magasin qui a l'air plutôt simple d'extérieur. Ils entrent et un vendeur s'approche d'eux avec un vrai sourire sur le visage.

_ _Messieurs, Madame, est-ce que je peux vous trouver ou vous fabriquer un rêve ?_ Demande-t-il en français.

 __Peut-être._ Lui répond Draco dans la même langue désignant Neville. _Mon ami voudrait trouver un cadeau pour une demoiselle qu'il apprécie énormément et qu'il veut remercier pour un cadeau qu'elle lui a fait._

 __Je vois._ Il se tourne vers Neville. _Et qu'est-ce qu'elle apprécie ? Avez-vous déjà quelque chose en tête ?_

 __Eh bien… Je sais qu'elle préfère les bijoux en argent et qu'elle aime le bleu._ Répond Neville dans un français presque impeccable, tinté d'un petit accent anglais surprenant les autres.

_ _Elle m'a dit qu'elle venait souvent ici, elle s'appelle Aëlys Prince._ Ajoute Draco.

_ _Oh Mlle Prince ? Bien sûr ! Il est difficile d'oublier une Sorcière pareille…_

 __Vous êtes un magasin Sorcier ?_ S'étonne Neville.

_ _Nous faisons les deux. Il y a un sortilège particulier sur cette boutique qui nous prévient dès qu'il y a un Moldu qui rentre. La boutique se divise en deux, ce qui fait que lui sera dans une partie totalement moldu avec des vendeurs compétent pour s'occuper d'eux alors que la partie sorcière allie les deux côtés. Vous êtes des amis de Mlle Prince ?_

 __Oui, en effet._

_Donc vous êtes anglais, affirme le vendeur plus qu'il ne le demande dans un anglais parfait.

_Exact. Vous parlez anglais ? Questionne Harry, intrigué.

_Je suis anglais, j'ai déménagé en France quand j'étais enfant. Alors que souhaitez-vous pour elle ? Vous avez déjà un bijou en tête ? Questionne l'homme en se tournant vers Neville.

_J'avais pensé à un collier… Je voudrais quelque chose qui lui ressemble…

_Mmh… Puisque c'est Mlle Prince, on exclue tout ce qui n'est pas en argent, comme vous l'avez dit, murmure l'homme en se détournant. Connaissez-vous son Patronus ?

_C'est un loup. Répond Draco.

_Je vois…

Le vendeur parcourt les étales, marmonnant dans sa barbe, alternativement en français et en anglais.

_Est-elle toujours traductrice ?

_Non, elle est devenue infirmière à Poudlard.

_Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'elle a fait des études de médicomagie…

_Comment se fait-il que vous le sachiez ? Demande froidement Draco.

Le vendeur se stoppe dans sa recherche et se tourne vers les anglais.

_Je ne sais pas si je peux me targuer d'être son meilleur ami mais il nous est arrivé de prendre un verre ensemble à plusieurs reprises, de se faire des sorties et des soirées.

Devant les têtes de ses clients, le jeune homme fait un sourire rassurant.

_Si ça peut vous calmer, je n'ai aucune vue sur elle étant donner qu'elle n'a pas les bons atouts au bon endroit diront nous. Elle m'a consolé et soutenu lors de ma rupture et nous en sommes venus a parlé. Nous sommes devenu ami je pense.

Après une dernier sourire, le jeune bijoutier retourne à sa recherche pour en ressortir une bonne quinzaine de minutes plus tard.

_J'ai trouvé !

_Enfin ! Soupire Draco.

_Un rêve ne se trouve ni ne se fabrique en deux coups de baguette, lui rétorque le jeune homme avant de disparaître en arrière boutique.

Il revient quelques minutes plus tard en portant une petite boite qu'il tend à Neville. Tous les autres se penchent pour voir ce qu'i l'intérieur alors que le jeune botaniste l'ouvre.

Au bout d'une chaîne en argent fait de médaillons très fins, est posé sur un petit coussin de satin bleu foncé, un pendentif délicatement taillé. Une tête de loup avec de minuscules détails et des petits saphirs très clairs à la place de ses yeux y est représenté. Les anglais restent ébahis de longues minutes devant la finesse du travail.

_Je le prend, déclare Neville.

_Je ne vous ai même pas dit le prix… S'étonne le vendeur.

_Peu m'importe c'est exactement ce qu'il me faut, je vous le prends.

_Très bien… Vous voulez que je vous fasse un paquet cadeau ?

_Je veux bien oui, merci.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, tous sortent de la boutique.

_Bon bah, on peut retourner en Angleterre à présent, sourit Harry.

_Ça devait vraiment être une fleur rare, dit lentement Hermione.

_Disons plutôt qu'il n'y a pas que la fleur qui est rare… Marmonne Draco.

Puis il s'empare du bras de Harry qui a juste le temps de lancé un « à demain au réveillon » avant de disparaitre dans le 'pop' caractéristique du transplanage.

_Eh bien tu vois, il n'est pas si méchant Draco. Ça va faire deux ans que vous bosser ensemble, il serait temps que vous vous parliez un peu. Je t'assure qu'il ne mord pas.

Neville fait un sourire penaud.

_Je crois qu'il m'impressionne encore un peu avec ses airs froids et distants de Lord.

_Tu en es un aussi, rigole Hermione.

_C'est vrai…

_Bien ! S'exclame la demoiselle après quelques minutes. Puisqu'on est en France, autant en profiter pour faire un peu de shopping et du tourisme, qu'est-ce que t'en dit ?

Et sans laisser le temps à son ami de rétorquer quoi que ce soit, Hermione l'entraîne avec elle s'accrochant à son bras.

00000000000

Lady Augusta Londubat regarde son petit-fils faire des allés retour entre sa chambre et le salon, cherchant à parfaire sa tenue avec un petit sourire indulgent.

Au bout d'intenses aller-retour, la dame se lève et intercepte son petit-fils en l'attrapant par les épaules et le stoppe.

_Arrête donc de triturer ce nœud de cette façon, ça ne l'arrangera pas.

Elle enlève gentiment ses mains et prend le relais pour nouer le nœud correctement. Lorsqu'elle a finit, elle se recule d'un pas et regarde Neville qui se tord les doigts.

_Tu es parfait, mon enfant. Tu n'as aucune raison de stresser ainsi, lui assure la vieille dame. Tu n'as pas arrêté de me parler de cette demoiselle et m'a rabâché les oreilles pendant ces 5 derniers jours sur le fait que son cadeau était merveilleux. Cette jeune femme a l'air d'avoir du goût et semble t'apprécier. Tu n'as donc pas à te tourmenter ainsi. Laisse donc les choses aller.

Neville prend une grande inspiration et sourit à sa grand-mère.

_Tu as raison, il faut juste que j'arrive à me calmer un peu.

Augusta esquisse de nouveau un autre sourire indulgent.

_J'ai l'impression de voir Frank. Il était aussi stressé que toi le jour où il prévoyait de demander à Alice de devenir sa compagne. Tu lui ressembles un peu plus de jour en jour. Ai confiance en toi, laisse les choses se faire et tout ira bien. Ce qu'il doit se passer se passera.

Neville hoche la tête et la Lady retourne à son fauteuil.

_Quand doit venir ton amie ?

_Elle ne devrait plus tarder.

_Bien. Tu as bien pris le cadeau pour cette demoiselle ?

Neville hoche la tête en tapotant la poche de sa robe de sorcier puis regarde soucieusement sa grand-mère.

_Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas que j'aille chez les Malfoy ce soir ? C'est la nouvelle année après tout…

_Pas du tout, pas du tout. Ce genre de fêtes est de ton âge, il faut bien que tu t'amuses aussi. Moi je vais m'installer bien tranquillement avec un livre devant la cheminée et passer une soirée calme et tranquille.

_Alors passe une bonne soirée, Grand-mère.

Neville se penche et embrasse sur la joue la dame qui lui sourit. À ce moment, la cheminée s'illumine et Hermione en sort.

_Lady Londubat, s'incline la demoiselle. Comment allez-vous ?

_Très bien Miss Granger, je vous remercie. Vous êtes magnifique ce soir.

La demoiselle rougit légèrement sous le compliment, remerciant la vieille dame. Elle est habillée d'une robe de soirée noire, plutôt près du corps, dans un tissus très léger qui à l'air de changer de couleur à chacun de ses pas. Ses pieds sont chaussés d'escarpins noirs qui la grandissent d'une dizaine de centimètres. Ses cheveux sont détachés et glissent dans son dos et son visage est légèrement maquillé.

Neville l'embrasse sur les joues et lui sourit.

_Ron doit être content.

_C'est lui qui a choisi cette robe. Ses goûts et son expertise vestimentaire se sont améliorés depuis la fin de la guerre. Nous y allons ?

_C'est parti.

_Il va falloir qu'on repasse par chez nous, Harry a raccordé notre cheminée à celle du Manoir Malfoy.

_Je te suis. Bonne soirée, Grand-mère.

_Bonne soirée et passez le bonjour à Messieurs Potter et Malfoy ainsi que mes félicitations pour la conception de leurs héritiers.

_Je le ferais Grand-mère.

Tout les deux partent, passent par la cheminée de l'appartement du jeune couple avant d'atterrir dans la salle de cheminée des Malfoy.

_Eh bah, on peut dire que les Malfoy ne sont pas comme tout le monde : une salle réservée pour l'arrivée par cheminée…

_Nous en avons une aussi au Manoir Londubat, Hermione.

_Ah bon ? Demande la jeune femme surprise alors qu'ils sortent de la salle et suivent un majordome qui les avait accueillit.

_Oui. La cheminée où tu arrives au Manoir est notre cheminée privée. On ne va pas en donner l'accès à tout le monde non plus, sourit le jeune homme.

_Bien sûr que suis-je bête. Rétorque sarcastiquement la jeune femme.

Ils s'arrêtent tous les deux en haut des escaliers alors qu'un majordome annonce leur entrée.

_Mlle Hermione Granger. Mr Neville Londubat.

Les deux descendent les escaliers et Hermione sourit.

_J'ai l'impression d'être dans le film _Anastasia._

_Anastasia ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_Un film d'animation moldu. Je te le ferais regarder à l'occasion.

Neville hoche la tête et sourit à Harry qui s'approche d'eux. Sous sa robe de sorcier le petit renflement de son ventre est à peine visible sauf pour ceux qui savent quoi chercher et bien regarder.

_Tu es magnifique Harry ! Sourit Hermione.

_Et vous donc ! Vous êtes superbes !

_Merci.

_Bienvenus au Manoir Malfoy ! Déclare une voix un peu traînante. J'espère que la soirée vous plaira.

_Merci Draco.

Le Lord sourit et attrape Harry par la taille. Tous deux sont éblouissants : alors qu'Harry est tout de noir, Draco au contraire est totalement en blanc. Ils font un contraste saisissant et magnifique.

_Venez, vous connaissez toutes les personnes qui sont dans cette salle. Au moins de nom et de vue, même si vous ne leur avait pas parlé.

Les deux amis regardent autour d'eux et effectivement voient de-ci de-là des élèves de Poudlard de leurs années de toutes les maisons confondues en train de papoter. Apercevant les jumeaux Weasley discutant avec leur jeune frère, Neville et Hermione se dirigent vers eux. À leur côté, Ron se retourne après que l'un de ses frère ait pointé derrière lui et reste bouche bée devant la demoiselle. Elle l'avait fait partir avant qu'elle ne soit prête afin de lui faire la surprise. Bien sûr il savait qu'elle robe elle allait mettre puisque c'est lui qui lui avait choisi mais c'est une chose de le savoir et une autre de la voir prête, maquillée et coiffée.

_Eh bien Ron !

_Ferme la bouche, tu vas baver sur le parquet de…

_La salle de Bal des Malfoy.

_Et ce ne serait pas très classe ! Finissent les jumeaux d'une même voix moqueuse.

_Tu aimes ? Demande Hermione en battant des cils.

_Tu… Tu… Tu es… Magnifique.

Hermione éclate de rire alors que Ron l'attrape par les hanches et lui pose un baiser sur la joue. C'est alors que les jumeaux se mettent en même temps une claque sur le bras et s'exclament d'une même voix :

_Wouahou ! C'est qui la magnifique créature avec Draco ?

Les trois autres se retournent pour voir le dit Draco en train de parler avec une demoiselle, de profile par rapport à eux.

_Oh mais c'est Aëlys, sourit Hermione. C'est la nouvelle infirmière de Poudlard et c'est une amie d'enfance de Draco.

La jeune femme entendant son prénom grâce à son ouïe fine, se tourne vers eux et leur sourit s'excusant auprès des autres invités avant de les rejoindre.

_Bonsoir tout le monde !

Les jumeaux et Neville restent bouche bée devant la demoiselle. Elle est habillée d'une robe de soirée bleu saphir dans un tissu fin. La robe tombe jusque par terre malgré ses talons d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Le devant est attaché derrière son cou par un léger lacet laissant ses épaules dénudées et un décolleté ni trop prononcé ni pas assez qui met en valeur sa poitrine. Ses cheveux sont attachés dans un chignon haut et lâche avec des mèches tressées dedans qui retombent sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Des plumes en argent finement taillées sont accrochées à ses oreilles et une autre assez large encercle son poignet droit. Ses lèvres sont d'un rouge éclatant et ses yeux sont poudrés de bleus ainsi que soulignés d'un fin trait noir.

_Aëlys, tu es splendide ! Murmure Hermione en regardant la demoiselle de haut en bas.

Cette dernière rigole et sourit.

_Merci Hermy, toi aussi tu es superbe. Salut Neville, Ron.

_Bonjour, Aëlys…

_Aëlys, sourit Ron. Très belle robe.

_Merci. C'est Draco qui l'a trouvé. Je n'ai eu à m'occuper de rien : il a tout choisi pour moi. Ce qui m'arrange, je ne suis pas très portée sur le shopping.

Puis elle se tourne vers les jumeaux qui la fixent la bouche à moitié ouverte, pas loin de baver à leur tour sur le parquet ciré des Malfoy.

_Messieurs, je ne crois pas vous connaître.

_Voici Fred et Georges Weasley, deux de mes frères aînés, les présente Ron.

_Enchantée. Aëlys Prince.

Les jumeaux se réveillent et bougent en même temps dans un mouvement synchronisé et en miroir. Ils s'inclinent et s'emparent chacun d'une de ses mains avant de la baiser.

_L'honneur est pour nous Mlle Prince, disent-ils d'une même voix.

_Nous ne savions pas que Draco connaissait une si magnifique femme, commence l'un d'eux.

_Ni même qu'il y avait une si belle infirmière à Poudlard, continue le second.

_Sinon nous serions venus bien plus tôt faire un petit tour, terminent-ils ensemble.

_Vous devriez faire attention. Intervient une voix traînante. Je ne suis pas sûr que Severus apprécie que vous la draguiez ainsi.

_Le Professeur Rogue ? S'étonne les deux en se redressant toujours aussi synchronent et regardant Draco qui s'est placée à côté de la demoiselle.

_Vous êtes avec le Professeur Rogue ?

_Pas du tout ! Rigole Aëlys. Papa préfère les hommes et il va d'ailleurs redevenir papa dans huit ou neuf mois.

_Papa ?! Tu es la fille de Rogue ?!

Aëlys éclate de rire devant les têtes d'ahuries des jumeaux.

_On ne peut rien vous cacher dis donc ! Se moque la demoiselle.

_Aëlys, appelle une voix. Je ne savais pas que tu avais un tatouage.

Harry se place de l'autre côté de Draco.

_Je n'ai pas qu'un seul tatouage Harry, mais les autres sont cachés.

_On serait très intéressé de les voir… Sous entend Fred avec un sourire coquin.

_Oh tu serais déçu : j'en ai juste un sur les côtes et les deux autres sont cachés sous un glamour. D'ailleurs Harry normalement personne ne peut les voir… Lequel as-tu vu ?

_Comment ça ? Demande le brun surpris. Il est difficile de louper ta tête de loup…

_Lors de soirée comme celle-ci où il ne faut pas choquée la bonne vieille société sorcière anglaise, je les cache sous un glamour. Ça évite qu'on vienne m'embêter comme quoi ils sont indécents et blablabla.

_Moi je le trouve plutôt magnifique… Il est d'une finesse ! Il est vraiment très détaillé.

_Tu ne pourrais pas enlever tes glamour ? Demande Hermione. Ici il n'y a que des jeunes et puis j'ai très envie de les voir, moi.

_Si vous voulez.

Aëlys se retourne dégageant ses tresses et apparaît dans son dos une tête de loup avec une oreille percée d'un attrape-rêve avec de longues plumes et des perles.

Des exclamations émerveillées retentissent et la demoiselle sourit alors qu'elle se retourne. Tous peuvent alors voir sur son avant bras gauche un serpent qui s'enroule autour du membre, sa tête reposant juste sur le haut du poignet et le début du dos de la main.

_Magnifiques ! Et que représente celui sur les cotes ? Se renseigne Hermione.

_Un tribal.

_Ils sont superbes, sourit Draco. Je pense que tu vas te faire questionner dessus tout au long de la soirée. Severus est au courant pour les tatouages ?

_Si tu avais vu sa tête le jour où je les lui ai montrés, ricane Aëlys. D'ailleurs, je peux te la montrer, j'avais préparé un appareil photo. Fais moi penser à te la montrer.

_Je n'y manquerais pas.

_Comment ça se fait qu'on ne les ait jamais vu à Poudlard ? S'étonne Hermione en regardant de plus prés le serpent.

_Parce que je portais des tee-shirts à manches longues et je cachais avec un petit glamour ce qui dépassait.

_C'est dommage de cacher d'aussi beaux tatouages… Glisse Neville, incertain.

Aëlys lui sourit.

_Alors je les laisserais visible maintenant, après tout tu as raison c'est dommage de les cacher et puis, je fais ce que je veux.

De discrètes rougeurs montent aux joues du brun qui lui sourit en retour.

Juste après sa phrase, Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri surpris. Alors qu'elle tient toujours la main de la demoiselle, le serpent tatoué s'était mis à bouger.

_Ah, je ne vous ais pas prévenu mais le serpent bouge, rigole Aëlys alors que le dit serpent remonte le long de son bras s'y étendant et posant sa tête sur son épaule, retombant un peu par devant. Il lui arrive de se promener un peu partout sur mon corps.

La surprise passée, tout le monde reprend les discutions. Par la suite, la soirée se passe tranquillement et effectivement la plupart des invités, intrigués par les tatouages, viennent poser des questions à la jeune femme. De loin, Neville regarde Aëlys se faire courtiser par Fred et Georges, rigoler de leur blague et jeu de mots. Baissant le regard vers son verre de champagne, Neville pousse un soupir.

_Laisse faire les choses, laisse faire les choses, marmonne le jeune homme. Les choses ne doivent pas être avec moi.

_C'est parce que tu les laisses trop faire, lui rétorque une voix le faisant sursauter.

Draco se place à côté de lui, observant à son tour Aëlys se faire une fois de plus inviter à danser par un jeune homme que les deux reconnaissent comme un ancien Serpentard puis se tourne vers l'ancien Griffondor.

_Même si il est souvent mieux de laisser faire les choses, reprend-il. Il faut parfois les forcer un peu… Tu ne lui as toujours pas offert le collier.

Neville pousse un soupir et répond en regardant son verre.

_Je n'arrive pas à trouver le moment. Il y a toujours quelqu'un à côté d'elle sans parler des jumeaux Weasley qui la collent.

_Mais ils ne l'intéressent pas, tu sais, affirme le blond.

Neville redresse la tête et hausse ses sourcils d'un air interrogateur. Draco fait un sourire en coin breveté Malfoy et consent à lui répondre après quelques minutes de silence.

_Je connais Aëlys depuis toujours et, même si on ne s'est pas vu en face à face pendant plusieurs années, elle n'a fondamentalement pas changé. Les blagues des jumeaux et les jumeaux en eux même l'amusent énormément mais elle ne choisira pas quelqu'un comme eux pour compagnon.

_Et pourquoi ça ? S'étonne Neville. Je trouve qu'ils vont plutôt bien ensemble.

_Parce qu'ils sont trop comme elle.

_Trop comme elle ?

_Je suis sûr que tu l'as remarqué Aëlys est un peu fofolle même si ce n'est pas vraiment le bon terme, comme les jumeaux Weasley. Même si elle ne fait pas des blagues douteuses à chaque instant, elle est tout aussi… rêveuse, insouciante parfois. Mais comme tu l'as vu avec l'affaire des Aurors peu après son arrivée, elle peut être aussi véritablement machiavélique, elle n'est pas la fille de son père pour rien après tout. Elle a donc besoin de quelqu'un de plus calme, posé. Quelqu'un qui soit son opposé en somme, qui puisse la canaliser, la calmer si besoin. Pas qui soit identique à elle ou comme elle et qui la suive. Et puis de toute façon, les jumeaux Weasley bien qu'ils aiment s'amuser avec des femmes à l'occasion, ils préfèrent les hommes donc je ne pense pas qu'ils soient vraiment intéressés par Aëlys.

Draco reste silencieux quelques secondes, laissant Neville digérer ses informations puis reprend :

_Il est bientôt minuit, tu n'auras qu'à profiter du feu d'artifice et que tout le monde soit attiré dehors pour la garder un peu à l'intérieur et lui offrir son cadeau. Elle n'aime pas trop les feux d'artifices : c'est joli mais ça fait trop de bruits pour ses oreilles bien plus sensibles que la normale.

Sur ces mots, Draco part laissant un Neville incertain derrière lui.

0000000000

Neville prend une grande inspiration et se dirige vers Aëlys alors que le feu d'artifice éclate dans le ciel. Il s'approche de la demoiselle restée à l'intérieur de la salle de bal des Malfoy plutôt que de rejoindre les autres dans le jardin. Il lui tapote l'épaule pour attirer son attention et la demoiselle se retourne et lui sourit.

_Neville. On n'a pas eu l'occasion de vraiment parler ce soir. Comment ça va ? Tu as bien reçu la fleur ?

_Ça va très bien, merci… Je… J'ai reçu ta fleur oui. Je voulais te remercier, elle est magnifique.

_De rien. Je l'ai trouvé en faisant une promenade pour trouver de nouvelles plantes pour les potions et j'ai pensé à toi comme je te l'ai dit.

Neville hoche la tête puis sort la boite empaquetée de sa poche et la tend à la jeune infirmière, enchaînant les actions comme un Griffondor sans peur pour ne pas penser et se rétracter au dernier moment.

_Je… Tiens. C'est pour te remercier pour la fleur.

Surprise, Aëlys prend le paquet et enlève le papier cadeau avant d'ouvrir délicatement la boite. Avec de grands yeux, elle observe le collier posé sur un coussin de soie.

_Oh par Salazar, Neville ! Il est magnifique ! Tu n'avais pas besoin de me prendre un cadeau…

La jeune femme redresse la tête et fait un immense sourire à Neville. Elle s'avance et embrasse Neville sur la joue faisant rougir le jeune homme.

_Merci, il est sublime. Je l'adore.

Elle sort le collier de sa boite et le tend au jeune homme.

_Tu veux bien me le mettre ?

_Tu veux le mettre ? Là, maintenant ?

_Bien sûr ! Et puis il est parfaitement accordé à ma tenue en plus.

La brune se retourne après que le botaniste lui ai pris le collier et le lui met délicatement. Elle se retourne et touche le pendentif du bout des doigts.

_Tu as vraiment bien choisi, merci Neville.

_Je… J'avoue que je me suis fait aider.

_Mais c'est toi qui l'a choisi donc le reste ne compte pas.

_Aëlys !

La jeune femme se retourne et sourit à Harry.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Tu m'accordes une danse ? Je n'ai pas encore pu t'inviter une seule fois avec le nombre de jeunes hommes qui te tournaient autour.

_Avec plaisir Harry. Mais tu sais, c'est pas bien de m'utiliser pour fuir Draco qui te harcèle pour que tu t'assois.

_Je n'oserais pas faire ça ! Rétorque Harry faussement indigné en lui attrapant le bras.

_Tu m'accorderas la suivante ? S'écrie Neville sans réfléchir.

_Bien sûr, avec plaisir. Depuis le temps que je l'attends.

La jeune femme lui fait un clin d'œil et prend le bras d'Harry et s'éloigne avec lui vers la piste de danse alors que tout le monde reprend possession de la salle de bal, le feu d'artifice venant de se terminer.

* en français dans le texte


	8. Chapter 8

Bien le bonsoir à tous! Voici le nouveau chapitre...

Je crains malheureusement devoir vous prévenir que nous approchons inexorablement de la fin de mon histoire bien qu'il reste encore des chapitres... Mais toutes bonne chose à une fin! Profitez bien de cette suite et à la semaine prochaine!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Le reste des vacances passe vite pour tout le monde et c'est en grognant qu'élèves et professeurs se dirigent vers Poudlard. Les cours reprennent et tout le monde reprend la routine scolaire.

Ce samedi est plutôt doux pour un début de mois de février et Severus en profite pour se promener dans le parc de Poudlard, non loin de la forêt Interdite, réfléchissant sérieusement. Sirius est enceint d'un petit garçon et pour l'instant la grossesse se passe merveilleusement bien : son compagnon est rayonnant de bonheur. Bonheur multiplié par le fait que son filleul soit lui-même enceint en même temps. De ce côté là tout va bien. Du côté de sa précieuse petite fille… L'homme voit parfaitement le rapprochement qu'Aëlys initie avec Londubat. Tout comme il voit les regards éperdus d'amour que ce… Jeune homme lui envoie à tout bout de champ. Il est heureux pour sa fille, après tout elle a trouvé quelqu'un qui l'aime et qui fera, sans aucun doute, n'importe quoi pour elle. Mais pour quoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle choisisse Londubat ? Et pour couronner le tout elle est donc revenue en Angleterre où il y a cette folle toujours en liberté… Cette détraquée qui voudra forcément lui faire du mal quand elle apprendra que sa fille est ici…

Alors que Severus continue sa promenade, non loin de lui, deux femmes l'observent. Les deux ont des cheveux noirs et les yeux gris.

_Allons le chercher ! S'écrie l'une.

_Pas tout de suite Bella. On ne peut pas pénétrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard comme ça.

_Mais Cissa…

_Patience Bella, il sera à toi. Comme le Maître l'avait prévu.

Bellatrix Black, veuve Lestrange, pousse un soupir frustré et retourne à son observation active du Maître de Potion. Même si c'est un Traître du Maître, cet homme sera à elle. C'est écrit. C'est écrit que cet homme doit lui appartenir. Rien qu'à elle. Rien que pour elle. Et si pour ça elle doit tuer tous ceux qui se mettront sur son chemin, même si elle doit l'attacher à son lit, alors elle le fera.

Mais alors qu'elle fait des plans d'avenir dans sa tête, une voix féminine l'interrompt.

_Papa !

Bouillonnante de rage, Bellatrix voit une jeune femme sauter sur le dos de _son_ homme et entourer son cou avec ses bras avant de lui claquer un bisou sur la joue.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à ruminer tout seul ? Demande l'intruse.

_Je ne rumine pas, ma fille. Je ne rumine jamais. Je réfléchissais.

La fille éclate de rire alors que Lestrange sert ses poings de rage.

_Mais bien sûr ! Rentre, il commence à faire froid dehors et on t'attend pour manger.

Le Maître des Potions sourit et suit la demoiselle à l'intérieur sans protester. Mais Bellatrix ne bouge pas. Alors c'est elle ? C'est cette putain qui l'a séparé de son amour ? A qui il _sourit_. C'est elle qu'il devrait regarder avec ce sourire ! Il ne lui a jamais sourit !

_Bella ?

_C'est elle ! C'est à cause de cette salope que je n'ai pas pu l'avoir !

_Ne t'en fais pas, elle va payer… Tente de la calmer sa sœur.

Un sourire dément s'étend sur les lèvres de la Mangemort.

_Oh que oui elle va payer. Elle va souffrir pour m'avoir enlevé pendant toutes ses années mon amour, pour m'avoir obligé à épouser cette couille molle de Rodolfus. Et ensuite, seulement à ce moment là, Severus Rogue sera à moi. Définitivement et pour l'éternité.

À ce moment, dans les appartements de Severus, Aëlys se redresse dans son fauteuil alors qu'un frisson lui remonte le dos.

_Ça ne va pas Aëlys ? Demande Harry assis dans le canapé à côté d'elle.

_Si… Juste…

_Juste ? Reprend Harry, les sourcils haussés d'incompréhension, (il n'avait jamais réussi à n'en hausser qu'un seul comme Draco malgré toutes ses heures d'essais devant le miroir)

_Non. Rien du tout, sourit la jeune femme en se repositionnant en travers du fauteuil comme à son habitude.

000000000

Assise tranquillement dans la serre en train de lire, Aëlys relève la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir vivement suivit par des sanglots. Le ventre arrondi par ses faux jumeaux et ses quatre mois et demi de grossesse, Harry s'approche d'elle alors que Neville, près de ses plantes, regarde son ami sans savoir quoi faire. Le brun s'assoit aux côtés de la jeune femme et reste silencieux. La jeune infirmière reprend son livre, attendant patiemment que son « beau-frère » parle. Ce qui ne tarde pas.

_J'en ai assez.

_De quoi donc, Harry ? Demande obligeamment la jeune femme sans quitter son livre.

_De Draco. De mes hormones.

_Et pourquoi ?

_Parce que ça ne t'agacerait pas toi si tu fondais en larmes à chaque contrariété ?

_Oh que si. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais des enfants, mais ce qui est sûr, et je ne le redirais pas, c'est que quand je serais enceinte je serais extrêmement chiante. Et sinon, pour Draco ?

_Il n'arrête pas de me dire de m'asseoir, de ne pas porter ceci ou cela et par-dessus le marcher, il voudrait que j'arrête de travailler.

_Que tu arrêtes totalement de travailler ? Ou juste le temps de la grossesse ?

_Non de maintenant jusqu'au un an des jumeaux. Minimum. Mais je crois que si je devenais homme au foyer, il ne me dirait pas non. Avec lui je ne peux plus rien faire ! Il s'inquiète pour un oui ou pour un non !

Aëlys referme son livre et le pose à côté d'elle alors qu'elle sourit à son ami.

_C'est ta première grossesse, en plus tu portes des jumeaux. C'est logique qu'il s'inquiète.

_Mais je ne suis pas en sucre ! Déjà que je ne peux plus voler si en plus il m'interdit, même qu'implicitement, de faire tout le reste, je vais finir par devenir fou et sûrement l'étrangler.

_Mais non, mais non.

Harry se laisse glisser sur le côté dans un soupir et laisse reposer sa tête sur les genoux de la demoiselle qui laisse épanouir un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle passe la main dans les cheveux longs du Sauveur.

_Je lui parlerais si tu veux… Si c'est moi qui le rassure, peut être qu'il se calmera…

_Je ne pense pas… Non… Laisse, je lui parlerais.

Harry se tait pendant quelques minutes avant de reprendre timidement.

_Je peux rester là pour l'instant ? Je me sens bien ici comme ça…

_Mais bien sûr. Une petite sieste ne fait jamais de mal. Repose-toi, si tu en ressens l'envie c'est que tu en as besoin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry s'est endormi. D'un coup de baguette, Aëlys fait apparaître une couverture fine pour le protéger des petits coups de vents qui passent par les fenêtres ouvertes vérifiant par la même qu'il soit bien installé et reprend son livre avant d'être de nouveau arrêtée dans sa lecture par une voix hésitante.

_Je ne pense pas que tu seras chiante quand tu seras enceinte… Je pense plutôt que tu seras rayonnante.

_Merci Neville mais tu sais, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

La jeune femme lui sourit et, rougissant, le botaniste retourne à ses plantes.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, Draco arrive dans la serre et se baisse devant Aëlys passant une main sur la joue de son mari.

_Il n'est pas une poupée fragile Draco mais un homme, attaque immédiatement la jeune femme. Un homme qui porte des enfants certes mais un homme quand même. Être enceinte n'a jamais empêcher les femmes de travailler, ça n'en empêche pas les hommes non plus.

Le blond pousse un soupir et se relève.

_Je sais, je ne peux juste pas m'en empêcher, voila tout.

Aëlys lève la tête et sourit gentiment à son frère de cœur.

_Je sais que tu es très protecteur, tout comme Harry le sait mais laisse le respirer sinon tu devras venir le chercher plus d'une fois auprès de moi ou de l'un de ses amis.

Draco se penche à nouveau et prend Harry dans ses bras qui, d'instinct et sans même se réveiller, passe ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon et enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux. Draco regarde pendant de longues secondes son visage endormi et pousse une nouvelle fois un soupir.

_Je vais essayer de me contrôler.

_C'est déjà ça et c'est mieux que rien.

_Merci de l'avoir réconforté.

_Mais de rien, si je peux servir à quelque chose.

Draco part et après quelques minutes, Neville vient s'asseoir au côté de la demoiselle qui, à son tour, se laisse glisser sur le côté et pose sa tête sur les genoux du jeune homme. Celui-ci ne peut s'empêcher de rougir légèrement et de garder ses mains en l'air, sans savoir quoi en faire.

_Ça ne t'embête pas si je reste un peu comme ça ? J'ai toujours voulu essayer et c'est vrai qu'on est bien là comme ça…

Neville sourit et répond, sa timidité et ses rougeurs s'envolant lentement.

_Non, vas-y. Tu ne me déranges pas.

Le jeune homme finit par baisser ses mains, l'une d'elle posée sur ses épaules et l'autre dans ses cheveux les caressant lentement. Sous son traitement, Aëlys finit par s'endormir à son tour.

000000000

Chaque jour, les élèves comme les professeurs voient le rapprochement entre deux d'entre eux. Pour certains, c'est très drôle de regarder une Aëlys extravertie faire du rentre dedans plus ou moins subtile à un Neville timide et rougissant bien qu'il le soit de moins en moins.

Chaque jour il la regarde. Perchée sur des talons hauts qui claquent dans les couloirs ou chaussée de petites ballerines, ses tatouages à la vue de tous - tout du moins ceux sur les endroits visible de son corps - dont son poignet avec son serpent qui s'anime parfois répondant à ses envies et ses humeurs. À chaque fois qu'il le voyait onduler sur sa peau, Neville ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir comme qui dirait des petits coups de chaud. Souvent, il vient sur son cou s'enroulant comme un collier et se soulève au rythme de sa respiration, le rendant encore plus vivant. D'autres fois, il disparaît sous son tee-shirt donnant des idées à l'ancien Griffondor d'où il aurait bien pu se poser entraînant invariablement de furieux rougissement qui en fait ricaner plus d'un...

000000000

Neville revient de Pré-au-Lard. Il remonte lentement le parc de l'école, le visage enfoncé dans son écharpe bien que ça n'empêche pas ses joues d'être mordues par le froid de février. Aëlys est devant la porte, l'attendant avec un grand sourire.

_Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ? Demande la jeune femme en le rejoignant.

_Oui. J'ai mes contacts maintenant, tout était livré.

_Bien.

La jeune femme se rapproche, se place devant Neville qui la regarde faire et sans qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se passe, elle glisse une main dans ses cheveux et l'embrasse. Le rouge monte illico aux joues du professeur mais la surprise passée, il pose ses mains sur ses hanches et répond à son baiser, rapprochant même encore plus son corps contre lui.

Quand les deux se séparent, Aëlys arbore un immense sourire, passant une de ses mains dans les cheveux du brun et l'autre sur ses hanches.

_Depuis le temps que je voulais le faire.

_Je ne pensais pas qu'une femme comme toi pourrait se retourner sur un maladroit comme moi.

_C'est ça qui fait tout ton charme Neville. Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en toi, tu réussirais beaucoup de chose, je t'assure.

Aëlys passe ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassent encore. Des sifflements retentissent et les font se retourner. À l'entrée du parc se trouve Harry, Draco et Hermione ainsi que quelques élèves.

_Félicitations ! Sourit Hermione.

_J'avais raison ! S'écrie Harry à Draco. J'ai gagné notre parie.

_Vous avez parié sur notre mise en couple ? Demande Neville surpris.

_Draco… Soupire lacement Aëlys.

_Quoi ? Tu avais bien lancé le pari avec Severus sur le notre à Harry et moi, rétorque Draco.

_Comment ça se fait que tu saches ça toi ?

_J'ai entendu Severus marmonner un truc du genre « merde Aëlys a gagné » alors que j'annonçais que Harry et moi étions ensemble.

_Et il ne me l'a pas dit ? S'indigne la jeune femme. J'irais lui réclamer mon du puisque c'est ça !

_Il va falloir fêter ça ce soir ! Sourit Harry en se plaçant contre Draco qui passe aussitôt un bras autour de ses hanches.

_Pas d'alcool pour toi.

_Il n'y a pas forcément besoin d'alcool pour s'amuser, Draco. De toute façon depuis que je porte les faux jumeaux, la moindre petite goutte d'alcool me fait vomir tripes et boyaux.

Celui-ci émet un reniflement dédaigneux alors qu'Aëlys rigole.

_On ne veut pas les détails Harry !

Tout le monde rentre dans le château en rigolant quand la jeune femme se stoppe subitement et se retourne. Elle se sent épié, observé. Un regard meurtrier est sur elle, elle le _sent_.

_Ça ne va pas ?

Neville la prend par derrière et encercle ses hanches, posant ses mains gantées sur son ventre, lui soufflant sa phrase dans le creux de l'oreille. Il n'en revient pas que cette magnifique jeune femme soit avec lui. Mais à cet instant là, il la veut contre lui. Alors au diable sa timidité !

_Rien, sourit la jeune femme en se retournant. Ce n'est rien.

_Tu es sûre ?

_Mais oui. Je suis juste trop paranoïaque, ne fais pas attention.

Elle embrasse ses lèvres d'un baiser léger avant de partir à la suite des autres. Neville se retourne et scrute les environs à la recherche de ce qu'observait la jeune femme, mais rien. Il ne voit absolument rien. Avec un froncement de sourcils, il se retourne à son tour et rejoint ses amis.

Bellatrix Lestrange regarde Aëlys Rogue avec l'envie de la tuer immédiatement. Cette pute est en train d'embrasser ce cracmol de Londubat ! Elle allait s'occuper de cette petite salope de voleuse, ensuite de son amour et enfin elle rendrait aussi cinglé le fils que ses parents.

Un sourire dément s'étend sur les lèvres de la femme. Elle les ferait souffrir ! C'est elle qui l'aurait ! Il lui appartenait !

Elle disparaît dans un pop discret laissant un frisson dans le dos d'Aëlys.

000000000

Telle une ombre, Aëlys parcourt les couloirs déserts à cette heure tardive de la journée jusque devant une porte. Le gardien de celle-ci lui jette un coup d'œil et après qu'elle lui ai murmuré le mot de passe, s'ouvre avec un clin d'œil et un sourire de connivence. La jeune femme se faufile dans l'appartement et se dirige directement vers la chambre. Sans un bruit, elle rentre et se glisse dans le lit, se collant contre la seule source de chaleur : Neville. Celui-ci se réveille en sursaut en sentant son lit bouger et des mains fraîches se glisser contre lui et entourer ses hanches.

_A-Aëlys ? Mais que…

_J'en avais marre d'être toute seule dans mon lit. J'avais froid.

La jeune femme lui fait un sourire et colle son nez dans son cou, cet endroit chaud et doux où elle le fourre tout le temps respirant à chaque fois l'odeur douce de son compagnon.

_Tu veux bien que je reste ? Murmure la demoiselle.

_Oui… Oui bien sûr… Je suis juste surpris. Enfin te connaissant je ne devrais pas l'être autant, sourit le botaniste à son tour.

Il se recouche correctement et passe un bras autour des hanches d'Aëlys la rapprochant de lui.

_Tu es glacée…

_Plains toi à McGonagall et demande lui de mettre du chauffage dans les couloirs, chuchote l'infirmière d'une voix ensommeillée. 'Nne nuit.

Elle lui fait un bisou dans le cou et s'endort pour ainsi dire aussitôt. Neville sourit lui embrassant les cheveux et ramène correctement la couverture sur eux.

_Bonne nuit Lys.

Très rapidement, il s'endort à son tour.

000000000

En se réveillant, les yeux toujours fermés, Neville se demande pourquoi il y a quelque chose de chaud collé à lui. Lorsqu'il ouvre enfin les yeux, il voit une touffe noire et puis il se rappelle : Aëlys, elle l'a rejoint cette nuit.

Pendant la nuit, elle s'est retournée et lui montre à présent le dos bien qu'elle soit toujours aussi collée à lui. Remontant la main posée sur ses hanches, il la glisse sur ses cotes puis dans son cou et enfin dans ses cheveux. La demoiselle gémit mais ne se réveille pas. Un petit sourire s'étire sur les lèvres de Neville qui se rapproche pour embrasser son cou dégagé.

_Mmmh… Encore cinq minutes…

_Cinq minutes alors, rigole le jeune homme, mais après il faut qu'on se prépare.

Mais alors qu'il va pour se lever, Aëlys se retourne, ferme ses bras autour de lui et fourre son nez contre son torse.

_Reste avec moi…

_Lys… Il faut que tu te lèves.

_T'avais dit encore 5 minutes, rétorque la demoiselle sans même ouvrir ses yeux. L'est qu'elle heure ?

_Il est un peu plus de 7 heures.

La jeune Prince gémit mais se redresse lentement s'asseyant sur le lit. Neville déglutit difficilement en voyant la nuisette bleu clair de la demoiselle remonter en glissant sur ses cuisses alors que la couette coule de ses épaules. Ses cheveux détachés sont en bataille autour de son visage et caresse ses épaules, ses bras et son décolleté.

_Bien dormi ?

_Très bien merci. Et toi ? Demande Neville, s'efforçant de garder ses yeux dans les siens.

Aëlys lui fait un petit sourire de côté digne de celui d'un Malfoy avec un petit trait de Rogue dedans. Elle se penche et avance à quatre pattes vers le jeune homme qui sent son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge alors que le décolleté de sa compagne est très… Plongeant devant son nez.

_Parfaitement. Tu étais très confortable.

Son souffle caresse son cou où elle dépose un léger baiser… Et puis s'éloigne, se met subitement debout sur le lit sa nuisette se remettant en place et descend après quelques pas sur le matelat.

_Bon ! Il est temps de s'habiller.

_Aëlys ! S'indigne le jeune homme.

La jeune femme se retourne, un sourire innocent sur les lèvres.

_Quoi ?

_Tu es une diablesse.

_Une Serpentarde.

_Tu ne sais pas, si ça se trouve tu aurais fini à Griffondor.

Aëlys porte la main à son front comme si elle allait s'évanouir.

_Mon Dieu ne parle pas de malheur !

Sur ce, elle se retourne en rigolant, agitant sa baguette et faisant apparaître des affaires. Alors qu'elle s'habille, Neville ne loupe aucun de ses mouvements et encore moins ceux du serpent qui se balade sur son corps sans se poser comme si il réfléchissait où il serait le mieux. Sur ses côtes gauches, un tribale noircit sa peau sans avoir une forme particulière.

Neville s'avance vers elle et passe ses doigts dessus.

_Est-ce que ça a une signification particulière ? Ce ne sont pas vraiment des tribaux…

_C'est le symbole de la liberté, sourit la jeune femme en se brossant les cheveux. Je l'ai juste fait faire en version tribale. Tu aimes ?

_J'aime tous tes tatouages, chuchote le jeune homme en embrassant le loup sur le haut de son dos sous la nuque, encore nu de vêtement.

_Je suis contente que tu les aimes. Peut être devrais-je m'en faire un nouveau qui te représente…

_Tes tatouages te représente ?

_Le loup oui. C'est mon animagus, après tout. Mais il représente aussi mes croyances avec l'attrape rêve.

Aëlys pose sa main sur celle de Neville toujours sur son tribal.

_Celui représente la liberté, ce que je cherche. Ma façon de vivre.

Elle se retourne et lève la main vers son serpent qui s'est posé, enroulé autour de son sein gauche, sa tête reposée dessus. Ses yeux onyx fixent Neville alors que ses écailles d'un vert très foncé bougent au rythme de la respiration de la jeune femme qui le fixe dans les yeux de son regard aujourd'hui d'un sérieux profond.

_Lui représente Papa. Et une partie de ma personnalité, je dois l'avouer. Je porte ce qui est important sur moi, encré dans ma peau. Un jour tu les rejoindras parce que je ne doute pas que tu deviendras une partie de ma vie.

Face à sa déclaration, Neville reste sans voix. Après de longues minutes, il passe ses mains derrière son cou et l'embrasse passionnément, faisant passer à travers son baiser toutes ses émotions puissantes et incroyables qu'il ressent à présent et qu'il est incapable de dire à voix haute.

000000000

_Tu ne portes pas ton collier Aëlys ? Demande Draco en regardant la jeune femme.

Elle relève la tête de son livre et sourit, portant une de ses mains à son cou.

_Non, je l'ai enlevé pour prendre ma douche et j'ai oublié de le remettre.

Et elle repart dans son livre. Le blond la regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Quelque chose cloche…

000000000

Alors que tout le monde est en train de déjeuner, les hiboux entrent et se posent devant leur propriétaire, desservant les lettres, journaux et autres colis. Sur la première page de celui de ce matin, le gros titre annonce : « Bellatrix Lestrange et Narcissa Black toujours en fuite. Les Aurors incapables de les arrêter ».

En bout de table Severus Rogue pince les lèvres pendant quelques secondes avant de retrouver son visage impassible. Le regard d'Aëlys se fait plus dur. Draco jette un coup d'œil à son père avant de regarder son parrain et sa sœur de cœur. Quelque chose cloche.

000000000

Quelque chose cloche. Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il se le répète dans sa tête, Neville n'arrive pas à voir quoi. Aëlys est de plus en plus tendue en ce moment. Des frissons subits et des genres de petits sursauts la prennent de plus en plus souvent et à chaque fois pendant quelques secondes, son regard se durcit. Il y a quelque chose. Quelque chose qui va se passer. Quelque chose qui va arriver.

Stoppant sa promenade dans le parc, Neville pousse un profond soupir et lève les yeux vers le ciel bleu de Février.

_Qu'est-ce qui peut bien arriver ? Murmure-t-il alors que son souffle forme de la buée devant lui.

Une main emprisonne son cou alors qu'il sent quelque chose appuyer contre sa gorge. Cette sensation… Il la connaît…

_Moi, souffle Bellatrix à son oreille avant qu'une autre ne dise un _Petrificus_ et qu'il tombe raide dans la neige. Il est temps que je récupère ce qui m'appartient et châtie celle qui me l'a volé et puisque tu es là, c'est toi que je vais utiliser pour la faire venir à moi.

000000000

Aëlys se précipite dans la cours du château et se fige arrivée au milieu. Devant elle se tient deux Mangemorts emprisonnant d'une poigne implacable Neville, accroupi et attaché, quelques gouttes de sang coulant de sa lèvre fendue. Celui-ci, en la voyant, essaie de lui crier de partir mais aucun son ne sort de ses lèvres ouvertes.

_Neville !

Mais elle ne fait aucun mouvement : derrière lui se tient Bellatrix Lestrange, la baguette enfoncée dans son cou, qui lui lance un regard de démente.

_Baisse ta baguette ! Hurle la femme. Tu ne veux pas qu'il meurt pour rien, non ? Baisse ta baguette !

Neville à beau supplier la jeune femme des yeux de ne pas lui obéir, mais, impuissant, il la voit s'exécuter avec rage et désespoir. Il voit aussi derrière elle, Narcissa lever sa propre baguette et crier un sort. Aëlys, en l'entendant, se retourne et reçoit le trait de magie dans la poitrine. La frappe est si puissante qu'elle l'envoie valser en arrière. Elle retombe durement sur le sol et fait quelques roulades avant de se retrouver devant Neville qui l'observe, les joues striées de larmes, la bouche ouverte dans un cri muet à cause d'un sort jeté au préalable par la Mangemorte. La jeune femme lui fait un sourire un peu bancal qu'elle espère rassurant et articule un silencieux je t'aime, faisant redoubler les larmes de l'ancien Griffondor alors qu'elle essaie de se relever. Pendant tout ce temps, le botaniste se débat comme il peut sans parvenir à rien, fou de voir la femme qu'il aime ainsi malmenée. Et tout ça par sa faute. Tout ça parce qu'il s'est laissé prendre comme un idiot, parce qu'il s'est fait avoir par les deux femmes.

Pendant ce temps, Narcissa se rapproche et Bellatrix fait le tour pour se retrouver près de la jeune femme à demi consciente. Elle l'empoigne par les cheveux et la redresse, la secouant violemment.

_Toi et moi on va bien s'amuser ma jolie.

La femme lui retourne une gifle qui la fait retrouver par terre. Neville se débat de plus belle sans réussite, les deux Mangemorts le tenant solidement. Lestrange se rapproche de la jeune femme à terre et lui donne des coups de pieds dans les côtes. Les larmes et les cris muets du brun redoublent lorsqu'il entend un craquement sinistre.

_C'est de ta faute ! Tu m'as pris Severus ! Il devait être à moi ! Rien qu'à moi ! Tu me l'as volé !

Narcissa se rapproche et pose une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur pour la calmer.

_Doucement Bella. Rien ne sert de tout faire ici, on risque de se faire prendre. Allons chez nous pour prendre soin d'elle.

_Tu as raison.

Bellatrix se penche et empoigne Aëlys qui lance un dernier regard à Neville.

_Je suis désolée. Chuchote-elle d'une voix si faible que Neville doute d'avoir bien entendu.

La jeune femme disparaît, suivie par les deux Mangemorts après que l'une ait violemment frappé le botaniste au visage, finissant de l'assommer par un sort.


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonsoir tout le monde, voici le nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira..._

 _Malheureusement_ _, je crains que ce ne soit l'avant dernier avant l'épilogue..._

 _Et oui toute bonne chose à une fin... Ou presque..._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 8**_

_Neville !

La voix le sort lentement de sa torpeur. Il a un insupportable mal de tête qui l'emprisonne.

_Neville ! Neville, s'il te plaît !

_Harry ? Murmure le jeune homme en reconnaissant la voix.

_C'est moi Neville. Tu es à l'infirmerie. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On t'a retrouvé dans la cours du château avec la baguette d'Aëlys non loin de toi.

Le brun se redresse brusquement et s'écrit :

_Aëlys ! Elles l'ont emmené ! C'est entièrement de ma faute ! C'est de ma faute !

_De quoi tu parles Neville ?

_Elles m'ont attaqué. Je n'ai rien eu le temps de voir venir. Et puis Aëlys est arrivée. Narcissa lui a envoyé un sort qu'elle a reçu de plein fouet, Bellatrix l'a frappée et elles sont parties. Elles l'ont enlevé et c'est totalement de ma faute ! Hurle Neville au bord de l'hystérie.

_Ne dit pas ça.

Neville redresse la tête surpris d'entendre Malfoy essayer de le consoler, de le rassurer. Celui-ci se rapproche du lit et regarde l'ancien Griffon dans les yeux.

_Ma mère a été corrompu par la folie de sa sœur. Elles sont très vicieuses, tu n'avais pas beaucoup de chance de réussir à leur résister. Et puis au lieu de leur obéir, Aëlys aurait pu leur tenir tête, c'est une très puissante sorcière.

_Mais elles me menaçaient ! S'écrit Neville. Elle a baissé sa baguette parce que Lestrange me menaçait ! Elle a baissé sa baguette pour moi, pour me sauver et elle n'a pas pu se défendre ! Tout est de ma faute. Tout est de ma faute…

Le jeune homme fond en larme, le visage enfouit dans ses mains. Harry lance un regard à Draco puis s'approche et prend son ami dans ses bras comme il peut, son ventre rond l'empêchant de le faire correctement. Neville referme ses bras autour de lui et se remet à pleurer alors qu'Harry lui caresse gentiment les cheveux.

_Ce n'est pas de ta faute Neville, lui assure-t-il. Aëlys savait ce qu'elle faisait, j'en suis sûr. Et ce dont je suis sûr c'est qu'elle a confiance en nous, en toi pour la retrouver le plus vite possible. Qui est son père à ton avis ?

_Severus va me tuer… Gémit le rouge et or contre son torse. Je ne pourrais jamais lui avouer, il voudra me tuer sur le champ.

_M'avouer quoi ? Demande une voix grave.

Neville se redresse précipitamment se séparant d'Harry et se tourne vers l'entrée de l'infirmerie où le Maître de Potion s'avance suivit par Sirius.

_Je… Je… Tout est entièrement de ma faute… Je suis désolé ! Tellement désolé ! Pleure Neville les yeux baissés.

_Mais de quoi parle-t-il pour l'amour de Merlin ?

_D'Aëlys, lui répond Draco. Elle a été enlevée par Mère et Bellatrix.

La potion qui était dans les mains de Severus glisse et se fracasse au sol alors qu'il se stoppe subitement au milieu de l'infirmerie, à mi-chemin entre l'entrée et le lit où se trouve Neville.

Celui-ci se remet à pleurer, murmurant une litanie incessante de « je suis désolé » et de « tout est de ma faute » entrecoupés de hoquets.

Severus tangue et ne doit de ne pas tomber qu'à Sirius qui enroule son bras autour de ses hanches. Son visage a perdu toutes ses couleurs couleurs déjà peu nombreuses en temps normal et dans ses yeux se reflètent une peur immense et insondable.

_Ma fille… Elles vont la tuer… Elles vont me la prendre.

Sirius le serre dans ses bras.

_Mais non ! Ta fille est forte, elle saura résister. Elle attendra que son espion de père vienne la chercher ! N'oublie pas qui tu es Sev ! N'oublies pas qui _elle_ est ! Elle tiendra !

_Il faut trouver l'endroit où elles pourraient être, là où elles auraient pu l'emmené, intervient Harry.

Elles auront choisi un endroit pour pouvoir la torturer tranquillement. Neville, est-ce qu'elles ont dis quelque chose à propos d'une maison ? D'un manoir ?

_Non, rien. Rien du tout. Narcissa lui a dit qu'elles allaient rentrer chez elles pour s'occuper d'Aëlys... Lestrange a dit quelque chose…

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? L'encourage Harry.

_Lestrange a frappé Aëlys aux côtes en lui disant que c'était de sa faute et… .

Il se tourne vers Severus, hésitant :

_ Que vous deviez lui revenir, que vous deviez n'être qu'à elle. Que c'était la faute d'Aëlys si elle ne vous avait pas, qu'elle vous avez volé à elle…

_Que voulait elle dire par là, Parrain ? Demande Draco en haussant un sourcil.

Si seulement c'était possible, Severus blanchi encore plus. Il se prend le visage entre ses mains. Sirius le fait asseoir et le Maître des Potions commence son explication d'une voix blanche.

_Le Maître… Le Maître voulait me « donner » à Lestrange. Il voulait une nouvelle génération qui soit parfaite pour le suivre et il s'était dit que l'enfant qui naîtrait de Bellatrix et moi le serait : fidèle à lui comme sa mère et aussi doué en potion que son père… Le Mangemort parfait. Mais j'ai tout fait pour que ce mariage n'ait pas lieu… Pour… Pour ça, je leur ai dit que j'avais découvert avoir une fille et que je ne pouvais pas me marier sinon j'allais la perdre. Le Maître y a cru et, ne voulant pas perdre un potioniste puisqu'elle allait forcément le devenir et lui louer allégeance, il a annulé le mariage avec moi et a choisi Rodolphus Lestrange pour me remplacer. Lestrange en était folle de rage… C'est pour ça qu'Aëlys a grandi en France c'était pour la protéger.

_Quand a-t-il essayé de te marier avec cette psychopathe ? Demande Sirius d'une voix glacial.

_Sirius…

_Quand ? Le coupe sèchement l'animagus.

_Peu avant… Peu avant la mort de Lily… Début Août de cette année là…

_Tu es sérieux ? Alors c'est pour ça que tu as disparu pendant presque trois mois ?

_Il fallait que je mette Aëlys en sécurité !

_J'aurais pu la protéger moi ta fille ! D'ailleurs elle est où sa mère ? Je te l'ai jamais demandé parce que je pensais que tu allais m'en parlé mais tu n'as rien fait. Tu m'a _promis_ que tu allais m'en parler mais tu ne l'as jamais fait. Qu'est-il arrivé à sa mère ?

Severus pousse un soupir : l'heure des explications était venue.

_Elle n'en a pas, chuchote le Maître des Potions en frottant son visage.

_Comment ça ? Tu l'as faite avec un autre homme ?

_Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je ne t'ai jamais trompé ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un, autre que toi !

_Alors c'est qui ?

_C'est… Quoi plutôt.

_Pardon ?

_Le Maître voulait une descendance. Sauf qu'il ne voulait aucun autre gène qui pourrait parasiter le sien. Il m'a demandé de créer ce qu'on pourrait appeler un « bébé chaudron ». Aëlys n'a pas de mère ni de deuxième père. Elle n'a que mes gènes et et uniquement mes gènes en elle parce que je l'ai créé dans un chaudron uniquement à partir de ces derniers.

_Tu as permis au Lord d'avoir une descendance ? Demande Draco choqué d'une voix glaciale.

_Bien sur que non ! Se récrie Severus. J'ai essayé ça parce que je voulais être sûr d'avoir toutes les possibilités d'avoir une famille, un enfant rien que pour moi. Un enfant de moi. Et puis je suis un potioniste, je voulais voir si je pouvais y arriver… C'était une sorte de défi personnel... Au fond, je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça marcherait. Mais… Mais j'ai réussi. Je l'ai fait, après huit mois et demi dans un chaudron, Aëlys est né. Un magnifique bébé avec des cheveux d'ébène et de magnifiques yeux bleus-gris. Cependant ce que j'ai vu aussi c'est sa puissance magique. Un « bébé chaudron » est maintenu en vie grâce à la magie, pas grâce aux apports de son porteur ni d'un utérus. À presque un an elle pouvait déjà faire venir à elle son doudou si il était trop loin ou le jouet que je refusais de lui donner. J'ai dit au Maître que ça n'avait pas marché, qu'on ne pouvait pas faire de bébé sans qu'il y ait un porteur, sans les apports de deux personnes différentes. J'ai parfaitement bien senti les doloris qu'il m'a envoyés ce jour là mais il ne m'en a plus jamais reparlé. Et puis tout de suite après, il s'est mis en tête de me marier à Bellatrix.

_Donc… Ta fille est un « bébé chaudron » ? Demande Sirius.

Severus hoche la tête.

_Je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule ou l'abandonner : elle m'était reliée par le sang. Et… Et à peine l'ai-je eu dans mes bras que je suis devenu fou d'elle. C'était mon bébé, ma famille. Je t'avais perdu, j'étais seul… Mais comme Lestrange est complètement folle, je me suis dit qu'il fallait mieux la mettre en sécurité parce qu'elle pouvait se mettre en tête de tuer le bébé, mon bébé pour m'avoir. Mais je ne voulais pas l'envoyer trop loin de moi non plus, alors je l'ai emmené en France. J'ai acheté une petite maison, j'ai engagé une gouvernante et j'allais voir Aëlys autant que je le pouvais. J'ai tout fait pour qu'elle soit heureuse malgré… Malgré qui j'étais.

Sirius s'agenouille devant son compagnon tout en le questionnant, prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

_Elle le sait ? Elle sait tout ce que tu viens de nous raconter ?

_Oui. Je lui ai expliqué il y a presque dix ans maintenant. Je crois qu'à présent, elle est capable de faire un « bébé chaudron » elle-même grâce à ce que je lui ai dit et ses connaissances en médicomagie.

_J'aurais aimé que tu m'en parles plus tôt, murmure Sirius en prenant le visage de son compagnon entre ses mains.

_C'est une période difficile de ma vie dont je ne veux pas parler. Entre le mariage, la mort de Lili puis ton emprisonnement, cette année était une mauvaise année.

_Pour en revenir à ce qui nous intéresse, interrompe Draco. On pourrait demander à Père où

Narcissa peut être…

_Très bonne idée Draco.

Severus se lève d'un bond et se dirige vers la porte.

_Je vais voir Lucius pour lui demander.

Il s'arrête a un pas de la porte et s'en se retourner dit :

_Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir Lon… Neville. Je sais à quel point Lestrange est folle. Si ça n'avait pas été vous, elle aurait utilisé quelqu'un d'autre pour attirer Aëlys à elle.

Puis il part.

_Je vais y aller avec lui. Dès qu'on a des nouvelles, on vous prévient.

_Merci Rius.

Celui-ci fait un signe de tête et un sourire à son filleul avant de partir à son tour. Harry se tourne vers Neville et le fait se recoucher.

_Tu devrais te reposer Neville. Il faut que tu sois en forme quand on ira rechercher Aëlys.

_Je n'arriverais pas à dormir Harry, rétorque Neville en essayant de se relever. Autant que je vienne vous aider.

_Non.

Harry le repousse sur le lit avec autorité :

_Tu vas dormir et récupérer. À quoi nous serviras-tu si tu t'écroules de fatigue ?

_Je ne vais pas réussir à m'endormir…

_Alors on va te donner une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve comme ça tu pourras te reposer. Draco, tu peux aller m'en chercher une s'il te plaît ?

Mais à peine a-t-il finit sa phrase que Draco lui tend une potion.

_Je me doutais qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir s'endormir comme ça, lui dit le blond en haussant les épaules devant le froncement de sourcils interrogateur de son compagnon.

Le brun tend la potion au Griffon allongé qui la boit d'une traite.

_Bien. On se retrouve dans quelques heures.

000000000000

_Je suis navré Severus, commence Lucius en lançant un regard désolé à son ami. Je ne sais pas où elles ont pu aller…

_Tu ne sais pas du tout ? Rien ? Pas même un endroit ?

_Eh bien, je peux éliminer des endroits, ce sera mieux que rien… Elle ne peut pas être au Manoir Malfoy parce que je l'aurais senti, ni dans aucune propriété Malfoy : je l'ai banni et elle ne peut plus entrer dans les propriétés de ma famille. Mais c'était tout de même une Black et elle avait de l'argent… Elle a très bien pu s'acheter une maison, n'importe où en Angleterre et peut être même en Europe.

_Et tu n'as aucun moyen de savoir ça ?

_Non. Elle aurait été encore ma femme j'aurais peut-être pu, mais là, je ne peux rien faire. Tout du moins je ne peux rien faire en temps que son ex-mari.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_Enfin Severus ! S'indigne faussement l'homme. Qui crois tu que je sois ? Je suis Lucius Malfoy pour l'amour de Salazar !

_Bien sur, où avais-je la tête ? Rétorque sarcastiquement le potioniste.

_Je vais voir si on ne peut pas me donner la liste des propriétés qui sont au nom de Narcissa. Mais je risque de ne pas l'avoir avant au moins demain.

_Fais juste au plus vite. Merci Lucius.

_Je t'en pris.

Sur ces mots, le Lord part.

_Il faut qu'on la retrouve… Murmure Severus après que le blond ait passé la porte. Qui sait ce qu'elles vont lui faire…

Le Maraudeur le prend dans ses bras et lui glisse à l'oreille.

_On va la retrouver. Tu retrouveras ta fille Severus.

_Mais dans quel état ? Murmure-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de son compagnon.

Incapable de lui répondre, Sirius resserre son étreinte.

000000000000

La potion ne faisant plus effet et complètement déprimé, Neville va dans leur chambre. L'endroit est imprégné de la présence de la jeune femme. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux alors qu'il s'écroule dans leur lit, à sa place, en fermant les yeux. Son odeur est partout.

Après de longues minutes, l'ex-Griffondor finit par les rouvrir. Pour tomber sur sa table de chevet où dessus trône un pendentif avec un petit mot. Neville se redresse précipitamment et s'en empare en tremblant. Dessus, l'écriture d'Aëlys s'étale, italique et ronde.

 _« Mon Neville,_

 _Ceci n'est pas un mot d'adieu ou quoi que ce soit. Juste… Je ne voulais pas t'en parler et t'inquiéter pour rien mais ces derniers temps je sens une présence. Une présence meurtrière qui en a après moi. Je crois que tu as remarqué mon comportement… étrange et Dray aussi. Mais si c'est bien la personne que je pense, peu importe ce que je ferais, elle finira par m'attraper et m'emmener loin de vous. De toi. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle vous fasse du mal en le faisant._

 _Quand ce moment arrivera, quand elle m'aura attrapé, ne pleure pas. Je sais que tu me retrouveras avec les autres. En attendant, je te laisse mon collier : je ne veux pas que cette folle me l'abîme._

 _Je t'aime. Ta Aëlys »_

Neville lève les yeux et regarde le pendentif tranquillement posé face à lui. C'est celui qu'il lui a offert au réveillon chez Malfoy, elle ne le quittait pour ainsi dire jamais depuis qu'il lui avait attaché autour du cou… Mais c'est vrai qu'il ne l'avait pas vu sur elle ces derniers jours...

Le loup le regarde de ses yeux de saphir alors qu'il le prend entre ses mains, se remettant à pleurer de plus belle en murmurant son prénom, blotti dans leur lit, le nez dans son oreiller.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry le retrouve deux heures plus tard. Inquiet de ne pas le voir, il était allé à sa recherche.

_Neville ?

Ce dernier ouvre ses yeux rougis et gonflés d'avoir trop pleurer. Harry s'assoit à côté de lui.

_Elle le savait, murmure le botaniste en resserrant sa main sur le pendentif.

_Quoi ?

_Aëlys. Elle savait que quelque chose allait se passer, explique-t-il en lui tendant le mot sans s'éloigner de l'oreiller.

Harry le lit et sa bouche s'ouvre dans une exclamation de surprise muette.

_Elle me l'a laissé pour ne pas que Lestrange ne le casse. Continue Neville en caressant le pendentif

dans sa paume. Elle savait…

Harry reste muet de longues minutes jusqu'au moment où Draco entre à son tour. En voyant les deux jeunes hommes bouleversés, il s'approche envoyant une question muette à Harry du regard. Sans rien dire, ce dernier lui tend le papier. À sa lecture, les doigts de Draco se crispent dessus. La mâchoire contractée, il fait demi tour et part de la chambre. À peine dans le couloir, il laisse éclater sa colère et se met à hurler.

_Mais qu'elle conne ! Tu ne pouvais nous prévenir avant ! Aëlys Prince dès que je te retrouve je t'étripe !

Dans la chambre, Harry frotte le dos de Neville.

_Ne t'en fait pas Nev', on va la retrouver. Et ce très vite. Ne vois-tu pas qui est à sa recherche ? Deux Malfoy, un Rogue qui est sois dit en passant est son père, toi et moi. Des héros de guerre ! Peu importe la folie des deux autres, elles ne tiendront pas très longtemps face à nous.

Neville se redresse et fait un petit sourire à son ami.

_Tu as raison Harry. On la retrouvera et pleurer ne fera pas avancer les recherches.

Le brun lui rend son sourire, se lève et part à son tour de la chambre à la recherche de son fiancé furieux. Neville se poste devant le miroir de leur chambre et passe le collier autour de son cou. Glissant deux doigts sur la tête de loup, ses yeux deviennent durs.

_On va te retrouver Aëlys. Tiens le coup, je t'en supplie… On arrive.

000000000000

_Deux jours ! Hurle Severus en faisant les cent pas. Ça fait deux jours qu'elles l'ont enlevé ! Mais bordel ! Où est-ce qu'elles l'ont emmené ? Elles ne peuvent pas avoir disparus comme ça !

_Calme toi Sev… Tente Sirius.

Mais tout ce que l'ancien Griffondor réussi à faire c'est d'attirer la colère de son amant sur lui.

_Que je me calme ? Elles ont ma fille entre leurs mains ! Elles l'ont totalement à leur merci et tu veux que je me calme ?!

_Perdre tes moyens comme ça n'aidera personne et encore moins Aëlys ! Tout le monde fait son possible Severus…

Et puis soudainement, comme si toute sa force l'abandonnait en même temps que sa colère, Severus tombe dans son canapé où il est rejoint aussitôt par Sirius qui le prend dans ses bras.

_Je n'arrive même pas à l'atteindre par Legilimensie.

_Comment ça ?

_Après la chute définitive de Voldemort, Aëlys était très puissante et nous pouvions discuter quelques minutes par Legilimensie, moi ici et elle en France. On ne pouvait pas faire ça très longtemps mais ça me permettait d'être sûr qu'elle allait bien. Parce que pendant ces quelques minutes, je la ressentais. Je savais _vraiment_ qu'elle allait bien. Parce que les mots peuvent tromper… Mais là, elle avait mes émotions et moi j'avais les siennes, je savais qu'elle me disait la vérité quand elle affirmait aller bien. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle toujours pas appelé ?

_Pour que tu ne sentes pas sa douleur inutilement… Peut être qu'elle se réserve cet appel qu'en dernier recours… Peut être qu'elle attend de savoir où elle est pour pouvoir te le dire. Elle est forte ta fille, Severus. Elle tient de son père. Elle résistera jusqu'à ce que tu viennes la chercher.

_Je l'espère tant…

000000000000

Douleur. Tout n'est que douleur. Son corps entier marqué d'innombrables blessures, son estomac qui crie famine, ce vent froid qui lui mord la peau mais qui refroidit aussi les brûlures. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps s'est passé… Depuis combien de temps est-elle attachée à ces chaînes qui lui mordent la peau ? Depuis combien de temps est-elle suspendu par ses poignets, nue dans cette cave gelée ?

_Bonjour, salle chienne ! S'écrit Bellatrix en entrant dans la pièce. Cissa m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas contente parce que tu ne criais pas.

Soudainement la femme lui retourne une gifle qui lui fait tourner la tête sous la violence.

Douleur. Silence.

_Salope ! Tu vas voir que tu vas crier avec moi.

Douleur. Silence. Silence et douleur. Coups de ceinture, Sectumsempras, brûlures, estafilades de poignard. Douleur et silence.

Bellatrix Lestrange finit par partir, folle de rage alors qu'Aëlys est à peine consciente et qu'un sourire fier et moqueur s'étend lentement sur ses lèvres. Si seulement elle en avait la force, elle lui tirerait la langue.

000000000000

Aëlys n'esquisse aucun mouvement. Elle est d'une immobilité parfaite. _« Concentre-toi »_. Elle respire profondément malgré les piques aiguës de douleur que chaque respiration provoque en elle. _« Tu peux le faire. »_

_Papa…

Sa voix lui parait inaudible. Elle ne l'entend que parce qu'elle sait qu'elle parle. Mais vaut mieux ne pas parler trop fort.

_Papa…

 __Aëlys ! Oh mon Dieu ! Ça fait des jours qu'on te cherche partout. Où es-tu ?_

La voix de Severus résonne dans sa tête et une vague de chaleur et de réconfort l'envahie. Tout comme la peur et le soulagement. Alors elle ne peut pas retenir ses larmes plus longtemps.

_J'ai mal… J'ai tellement mal Papa… Je t'en supplie, fait quelque chose. Je n'en peux plus…

Ses sanglots résonnent à peine dans l'immense cave vide tellement sa voix est faible et cassée.

 __Je vais venir te chercher ma fille. Où es-tu ?_

_Je sais pas… Il fait froid… J'ai tellement froid…

 __Ferme les yeux et respire. Je sais que tu as mal mais il faut que tu m'aides pour que je puisse te retrouver d'accord ? Relève la tête et dis moi ce que tu sens, ce que tu entends._

_J'entends… Le bruit de l'eau. Et l'odeur de plantes aquatique. Je… Je crois qu'il y a un lac pas loin.

_ _C'est parfait Aëlys. Continue, ne te déconcentre pas._

_J'entends… J'entends le cri de canards et les battements de leurs ailes.

_ _Bien. Je sais que les canards ne sont pas ta spécialité puisque tu préfères chasser les lapins mais est-ce que tu saurais reconnaître leur cri ?_

_Non… Non… Je sais pas… Je sais pas.

 __D'accord. C'est pas grave. Et des oiseaux ? Tu adores les oiseaux, est ce que tu serais capable de reconnaître leur cris ?_

_Il y a… Des cygnes… Et… Des Sombrals… Et je crois… Je crois entendre des Abraxans…

 __Parfait. Sens-tu des odeurs particulières ? Des fleurs ? Neville pourra nous aider…_

_J'ai mal… Papa…

 __Encore quelques minutes Aëlys s'il te plait !_

_J'en peux plus Papa… Fais en sorte que ça s'arrête…

 __Je vais venir te chercher Aëlys. D'accord ? Tu m'entends ? Je vais arriver ! Tu es forte ma fille, tu peux tenir. Leur tenir tête à ces deux folles dingues. Je sais que tu peux le faire._

_Je t'aime Papa.

 __Ne dis pas ça comme si tu ne pourras plus me le dire. Je t'en supplie Aëlys, je_ sais _que tu peux tenir._

La voix de son père s'éteint dans son esprit, la faisant se sentir encore plus seule.

_Dépêche toi Papa… Je ne tiendrais plus longtemps….


	10. Chapter 10

_Et voila mes petits loups! C'est le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue..._

 _Mais je vous réserve une surprise! Vous saurez tout ça la semaine prochaine!_

 _Enfin la délivrance, savourez mes loups, savourez!_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 9**_

_Il faut qu'on trouve un lac où il y a beaucoup de canards. Elle m'a dit avoir entendu des cygnes, des Sombrals et des Abraxans. Elle n'a pas pu me dire pour les plantes. Elle m'a dit avoir entendu le bruit de l'eau, donc je pense qu'elle se trouve près d'un lac.

_Ça y est j'ai la liste ! S'écrie Lucius en débarquant dans la salle où tous étaient réunis. J'ai mis du temps parce qu'elle a utilisé son deuxième prénom et son nom de jeune fille.

_Montre nous, demande Draco.

Le Lord pose le parchemin sur la table. Chacun passe en revu les manoirs et maisons qu'elle a acheté quand Sirius s'écrie :

_Là ! Le Lock Leven !

_Oui c'est possible, murmure Neville en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il fait partie des lacs d'Ecosse où la plupart des canards migrateurs se rassemblent. Je sais aussi qu'il y a différentes sortes de cygnes et des Sombrals. Mais pour les Abraxans, je ne crois pas…

_Narcissa a toujours aimé ces bêtes immenses… Intervient Lucius. Il est possible qu'elle en ait capturé ou acheté et placé sur sa propriété…

_Alors ne perdons pas plus de temps. Allons-y.

_On vient avec vous, disent Harry et Sirius d'une même voix alors qu'ils se lèvent du canapé.

_Non !

Les cris identiques de Severus et Draco les arrêtent immédiatement. Draco s'approche d'Harry et prend son visage entre ses mains.

_Je ne veux pas qu'ils vous arrivent quelque chose, murmure-t-il en passant l'une de ses mains sur le ventre arrondis par les jumeaux de 5 mois. Avec Mère et Bellatrix, on ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait se passer…

Severus de son côté ne dit rien mais la peur de les perdre se lit dans ses yeux et Sirius l'embrasse tendrement.

_Très bien, nous restons ici. Prévenez nous lorsque vous l'aurez sauvé.

000000000

Severus défonce la porte de bois qui le sépare de la cave d'un coup de baguette et, à n'en pas douter, de son enfant. Il entre et se fige à quelques pas de l'entrée. Devant lui se tient sa fille. Sa douce et tendre petite fille, nue, suspendue au plafond par d'énormes chaînes en fer qui lui scient ses poignets délicats. Son corps est couvert de brûlures, de coupures et d'autres blessures. Elles sont toutes ouvertes, certaines sont même infectées…

_Aëlys !

La voix de Neville derrière lui le fait sursauter, puis il le voit passer à ses côtés et se précipiter vers elle. Il le regarde prendre son visage en tremblant mais avec une douceur qui ne trompe personne, lui relevant la tête. Il l'entend murmurer son prénom et lui souffler des excuses qui n'ont pas lieux d'être. Et puis ses paupières se lèvent et il peut se noyer dans le bleu-gris de ses yeux avant qu'elle ne les referme. Son enfant. Sa fille. Sa précieuse petite fille. Son bébé.

Severus s'approche et, immédiatement, Neville lui laisse sa place. Le jeune homme se met derrière la jeune femme et détache ses poignets d'un alohomora alors que Severus récupère aussi délicatement que possible son enfant dans ses bras.

_Aëlys…

La jeune femme rouvre les yeux et regarde son père.

 __Tu es venu me chercher…_ Lui souffle sa fille dans son esprit, son corps trop faible pour parler de vive voix.

_Bien sûr, ma Petite Louve. Je te l'avais promis.

_ _Où est Neville ? Il va bien ?_

_Oui, il est là…

_ _J'ai tellement mal Papa…_

_Ça va aller ma fille. Endors-toi. Je vais prendre soin de toi. C'est fini. Tout ira bien maintenant.

Severus pose la main sur ses yeux et la fait doucement s'endormir. La prenant dans ses bras, il se relève et son regard, doux lorsqu'il était posé sur sa fille, prend une dureté et une froideur à faire geler l'Enfer.

 _« Heureusement que Draco et Lucius ont tué les deux sœurs sinon il les aurait massacrées »_ se dit Neville en regardant son ancien professeur sortir de la cave.

000000000

Lorsqu'ils arrivent à Sainte Mangouste, une infirmière accoure vers eux en voyant la forme sanguinolente de la demoiselle dans les bras de Severus. Elle leur donne des indications pour la mettre dans une chambre pendant qu'elle appelle un médicomage. Celui-ci arrive une minute après et fait sortir tout le monde de la chambre, restant intraitable malgré les hurlements furieux de Severus.

Une autre attente, tout aussi douloureuse et longue, commence pour tout le monde. Harry et Sirius sont prévenus et débarquent une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Draco enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux de son fiancé et Sirius prenant Severus dans ses bras. Plus d'une heure plus tard, le médicomage sort de la chambre, sa blouse tachée de sang.

_Vous êtes de sa famille ? Demande l'homme le visage grave.

_Je suis son père, répond sèchement Severus. Et tous ceux qui sont ici sont sa famille.

Devant le ton catégorique de l'homme, le médecin hausse les épaules et commence ses explications.

_Bien. Mlle Prince est dans un état critique, je ne vous le cache pas… Nous avons guérit les blessures mais certaines laisseront des cicatrices indélébiles. Son esprit n'a pas été irrémédiablement endommagé et je dois avouer que c'est un miracle vu tous les doloris qu'elle a subit et leur force. Mais malheureusement, pendant les soins, elle est tombée dans un coma magique.

_C-comment ça se fait ? Demande Neville. Elle… Elle va se réveiller, n'est-ce pas ?

_Elle a subit de graves sévices physiques. La torture et les doloris qu'elle a supporté l'ont épuisé aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, sa magie a réagit et l'a plongé d'elle-même dans le coma pour la soulager. Je suis surpris qu'elle ne l'ai pas fait plus tôt. Pour ce qui est de son réveil, je dirais qu'il y a 50 à 60% de chance. Le coma est lourd mais pas non plus irréversible. Mais ce sera à elle de revenir. Nous ne pouvons pas intervenir puisque c'est sa magie qui l'a plongé toute seule sans notre intervention. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire dans l'immédiat c'est la surveiller et attendre qu'elle se réveille.

_D'accord, acquiesce Sirius voyant que Severus est incapable de parler. Nous pouvons aller la voir ?

_Bien sur mais soyez calme, parlez lui, ça aidera à la faire revenir.

_Merci.

_Une dernière chose.

_Quoi encore ? S'agace Draco cette fois .

_Je fais partie de ces médecins qui fusionnent la médecine moldue et sorcière, répond le médicomage sans s'émouvoir du ton employer. Pour l'aider, nous avons dû la brancher à différentes machines moldues, modifiées afin de s'adapter au monde magique. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous demandez votre accord pour les utiliser…

_Je m'en fiche, ce que je vous demande c'est de faire votre travail et de la soigner et si cela consiste à la brancher à des machines moldues alors qu'il en soit en ainsi. Le coupe Severus.

L'homme se détourne et rentre dans la chambre. Le médecin hoche la tête.

_Bien je passerais toutes les deux heures dans un premier temps pour vérifier sa stabilité.

Sirius fait un bref signe de la tête et entre à son tour pour s'arrêter à côté d'un Severus figé. Et il comprend pourquoi, la vision de la demoiselle est déjà dure pour lui alors pour son père…

Aëlys est allongée dans un lit. Les couvertures ne sont remontées que juste après ses hanches laissant tout le haut de son corps visible. Enfin visible… Ses bras, son ventre et l'une de ses épaules sont recouverts de bandages et une simple brassière cache sa poitrine. Un genre d'attelle maintient son épaule immobile contre elle, l'empêchant de la bouger même qu'inconsciemment. Elle est reliée à différentes machines dont les bips réguliers et stridents agacent déjà le Maître des potions.

Severus s'approche et passe sa main sur sa joue. Des griffures rouges se détachent de la pâleur extrême de la joue et des cernes immenses et violets se détachent sous ses yeux.

_Assieds-toi Harry, tu es resté trop longtemps debout.

La voix de Draco fait sursauter Severus qui se retourne pour voir son filleul ramener une chaise et forcer son mari à s'asseoir. Harry râle mais obéit quand même passant sa main sur son ventre rond.

_Toi aussi tu devrais t'asseoir, Sev, lui murmure Sirius en passant sa main sur son bras. Tu es épuisé.

Sans rien dire Severus obéit et silencieusement, retourne à sa fille. Il attrape délicatement sa main et la serre dans la sienne mais ne dit rien.

Resté prés de la porte, Neville ne bouge pas. Ses yeux sont fixés sur la demoiselle inconsciente. Son état lui rappelle douloureusement ses parents internés et son incapacité à l'avoir protégé.

_Ça va Neville ?

Le jeune homme se tourne vers Harry qui le regarde inquiet.

_Je… Je ne peux pas… Je… Il faut que je sorte.

Et sans rien dire de plus, le botaniste part.

Harry le regarde faire mais ne fait rien pour le suivre ou autre. Il se doute que tout ça doit lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs et, connaissant parfaitement son ami, sait qu'il se reproche en plus l'état de la jeune femme.

Après plusieurs heures de silence seulement coupées par les bips incessants et réguliers des machines, Draco et Harry finissent par partir. N'ayant pas le droit de rester, Sirius finit par partir aussi. Seul dans la chambre, Severus se penche et, tout en caressant les longs cheveux corbeaux, laisse enfin les larmes sortir.

_Je n'ai pas pu te protéger. Je suis désolé Aëlys. Tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant n'a servi à rien et à présent tu es entre la vie et la mort. Ma fille, chair de ma chair, sang de mon sang, ma Lumière dans les Ténèbres. Je suis tellement désolé ! Je t'en supplie, reviens moi. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi… Et puis il faut que tu fasses connaissance de ton petit frère. Si tu savais comme je t'aime ma fille. Je suis là. Je t'attends.

Et le silence reprend ses droits alors que Severus finit par s'endormir.

000000000

Deux semaines. Deux longues semaines qu'il regarde sa fille immobile. Le temps est passé comme une torture. Les blessures guérissent lentement, certains bandages ont été enlevés, les machines aussi. Mais Aëlys ne bouge toujours pas. Deux longues semaines que Severus attend de la voir bouger, que Neville attend que ses paupières se soulèvent pour pouvoir l'embrasser, que Draco attend qu'elle se réveille pour pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras, que tous ses proches et amis désespèrent de la voir se relever pour fêter avec elle la mort des derniers Mangemorts qui étaient en cavale.

Alors que Severus est de nouveau seul dans la chambre blanche, sa main près de celle de son enfant et à demi endormi à côté de son bras, il sent une caresse dans ses cheveux. Il redresse la tête, pensant que Sirius était revenu pour il ne savait quelle raison mais au lieu de ça, tombe dans les yeux bleus-gris de sa fille qui lui sourit.

_Aëlys ? Par Salazar tu es enfin réveillée !

Severus se penche et prend son visage dans ses mains, embrassant son front alors que des larmes de soulagement tombent de ses yeux sur ses joues à elle.

_Papa… Je t'aime.

La voix d'Aëlys est faible et éraillée mais remplie d'amour. D'amour et de soulagement. Elle se redresse comme elle peut et entoure son bras libre autour du cou de son père alors que celui-ci la serre contre lui.

_Moi aussi je t'aime ma fille. J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre.

Après de longues minutes, la porte s'ouvre sur le médicomage chargé d'elle qui sourit en la voyant réveillée.

_Mlle Prince, bienvenue parmi nous.

_Merci.

Severus s'écarte avec réticence afin de laisser le médecin s'occuper de sa fille bien qu'il ne lâche pas sa main et ne la quitte pas des yeux. Après quelques sorts et de longues minutes d'osculations, le médicomage sourit.

_Eh bien, tout est en ordre. Nous allons quand même vous garder ici jusqu'à au moins demain soir et si tout va bien à ce moment là, je vous laisserais repartir. Par contre vous devrez vivre avec quelqu'un pendant quelques temps afin qu'il vous aide.

Puis il s'en va. Aëlys se tourne vers Severus.

_Depuis combien de temps je suis ici ?

_Deux semaines. Après t'avoir sorti de là-bas, nous t'avons amené ici. Le médicomage David, que tu viens de voir, t'as soigné mais ta magie t'as plongé dans un coma magique. Ça… a été difficile de te voir allongé dans ce lit. Tu avais des bandages partout, et tu étais branchée à plusieurs machines. Mais tu es réveillée, tu vas bien et c'est tout ce qui compte, finit Severus en se penchant et l'embrassant sur la tempe.

La jeune femme lui fait un sourire.

_Je t'ai entendu me parler. J'ai entendu Dray, Harry, Sirius et Neville aussi. Lucius également.

_Tout le monde est passé te voir. Bien que Londubat ne soit jamais resté très longtemps, il venait quand même te voir.

_Ne grimace pas ainsi, Papa. Neville est un homme très bien, tu sais. J'imagine combien ça a du être dur pour lui de moi voir ainsi.

Severus pousse un soupir.

_Je sais. Je sais qu'il t'aime profondément. Tout comme tu l'aimes. Mais tu étais obligeais de le choisir _lui_? S'indigne l'homme.

Devant son air outré, Aëlys se met à rigoler mais se calme vite, ses soubresauts lui envoyant des piques de douleur. Elle prend la main de son père et lui fait un immense sourire.

_C'est l'homme qu'il me faut Papa. Je t'assure qu'il est l'homme parfait à mes yeux.

Le Maître de Potions pousse un autre soupir, résigné. Il se lève embrasse sa fille sur le front.

_Je vais prévenir tout le monde que tu es réveillée. Attend toi à les voir débarquer dans 10 minutes.

_Dix ? Ricane la jeune femme. Moi je dirais deux, trois tout au plus.

Severus esquisse un sourire en coin et sort dans le couloir. Et effectivement, moins de 5 minutes plus tard, la chambre était envahie.

000000000

_Tu es sûre que tu veux te lever ? Demande Neville les sourcils froncés.

_Mais oui, cesse de t'inquiéter Neville. Je vais bien. Je vais me lever et marcher pour partir de cet hôpital. J'en ai assez de ne pas pouvoir bouger de ce maudit lit ! Ce médicomage n'avait pas _besoin_ de me garder une journée en plus, j'aurais très bien pu sortir hier soir comme il me l'avait dit : j'étais parfaitement en état pour.

_Si il t'a gardé une journée de plus, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison non ? C'est son métier de savoir ça, après tout.

_Je suis médicomage aussi, je te signale, lui rétorque la demoiselle en s'asseyant sur le côté du lit. Et je suis sûre que je pouvais sortir hier. Tout comme je suis certaine que je peux me lever et partir sur mes deux pieds.

_Tu es restée trois semaines sans marcher, Aëlys, tente Neville. Dont cinq jours suspendue à des chaînes et tout le reste allongée dans un lit et dans le coma. Il serait plus prudent de partir dans ce fauteuil roulant le temps que tes jambes reprennent des forces et du muscle.

Mais têtue, Aëlys se lève sans l'écouter. Sauf que la seconde d'après, elle tombe n'ayant pas assez de force dans les jambes pour qu'elles la portent comme l'avait prédit Neville.

Réagissant au quart de tour, celui-ci la rattrape et encercle sa taille, la serrant contre son torse alors qu'elle passe son bras valide autour du cou du jeune homme. Poussant un soupir résigné, Aëlys déclare.

_Très bien, je m'assoie dans ce maudit fauteuil pour partir de ce maudit hôpital.

Alors que Neville l'aide à s'asseoir cachant au mieux son sourire triomphant, Draco et Harry entrent dans la chambre.

_Tu as réussi à la convaincre de partir en fauteuil ? S'exclame Draco en les voyant, franchement surpris.

_Oui. Elle a voulu se lever mais elle est tombée. Je l'ai rattrapé avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et du coup, elle a accepté de partir en fauteuil.

_Et _elle_ vous entend très bien, grogne Aëlys. Si vous pouviez éviter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, ça m'arrangerait. Ah et tant qu'on y est si quelqu'un avait l' _amabilité_ de pousser ce maudit fauteuil jusqu'à la sortie de ce maudit hôpital, je lui en serais reconnaissante puisque je ne peux même pas le faire bouger moi-même à cause de cette maudite épaule blessée et encore enrubannée dans cette maudite attelle.

Harry sourit et posant sa tête contre l'épaule de son fiancé tout sourire.

_On peut dire ce qu'on veut des Malfoy mais visiblement tu es toute aussi pénible lorsque tu es malade.

Aëlys renifle dédaigneusement et relève aristocratiquement la tête.

_Je ne suis pas pénible, je n'aime simplement pas devoir m'asseoir dans cette chose et avoir besoin d'être _assistée_ comme si j'étais un bébé, rétorque la demoiselle en crachant le mot « assistée » comme si c'était une insulte.

_C'est juste pour quelques temps Aëlys et puis tu ne vas pas y rester toute ta vie dans ce fauteuil, lui répond gentiment Neville en se plaçant derrière elle, embrassant son crâne.

_Heureusement. Manquerait plus que ça… Grogne de nouveau la demoiselle alors que Neville pousse son fauteuil vers la sortie, d'abord celle de la chambre puis celle de l'hôpital au grand soulagement d'Aëlys.

Dehors, la jeune femme prend une grande bouffée d'air alors que Neville arrête son fauteuil, en fait le tour et s'accroupit devant elle. Il porte les mains derrière son cou et enlève le collier qu'il remet aussitôt autour de celui de sa compagne.

_Je l'ai gardé en attendant que tu me reviennes. La prochaine fois, bien que j'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas, parle moi de tes intuitions. Quelles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. Même si tu penses que ce n'est rien, dis le moi. Ca m'évitera de mourir prématurément d'une crise cardiaque, de peur ou de stresse.

_Promis ,Murmure Aëlys.

Elle pose sa main sur sa joue et l'embrasse.

_Je savais que vous viendriez me chercher. Pendant tout ce temps c'est toi qui m'as fait tenir là-bas.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Épilogue**_

Allongée dans son lit aux côtés de son mari, Aëlys dort tranquillement jusqu'à ce que le « boom » de la porte qui claque contre le mur la réveille en sursaut. Elle se redresse en secouant Neville au passage et attrape sa baguette qui se trouve toujours sous son oreiller la nuit – ce depuis qu'elle a 15 ans – et lance un lumos qui illumine la chambre… ainsi que les petites têtes contrites, désolées ou blasées de ses enfants debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, apportant le petit déjeuner au lit pour leur parents et eux.

Aëlys pousse un profond soupir et se laisse retomber sur son oreiller tout en tournant la tête vers le réveil qui affiche joyeusement 8h52. Les enfants de son mari la réveillaient – les réveillaient – alors qu'il n'était même pas 9 heures, un jour férié. Oui, les enfants de Neville ! Parce que quand ils faisaient quelque chose d'aussi mignon et irréfléchi que de la réveiller si tôt, ils étaient ses enfants à lui !

À côté d'elle, Neville se redresse et sourit aux enfants en leur faisant signe d'approcher.

_Vous nous avez préparé le petit déjeuner ? Vous êtes des anges.

_Si ils avaient pu faire la même chose une ou deux heures plus tard, ça aurait été encore mieux, marmonne Aëlys.

_C'est ce que je leur ai dit, répond une voix juste à côté d'elle alors que la médicomage sent le matelas s'alourdir près de ses jambes. Mais ils étaient trop contents de leur idée et trop impatients.

Aëlys se redresse un peu et regarde son aînée seconder une de ses sœurs pour poser le petit déjeuner sur lit avant de l'aider à monter à son tour sans oublier de surveiller l'équilibre du plateau.

La petite fille une fois grimpée et installée regarde sa mère avec une petite bouille triste.

_Tu n'es pas contente de la surprise Maman ?

Aëlys soupire, s'assoit dans son lit et embrasse sur le front sa dernière fille, toujours soucieuse de lui faire plaisir.

_Bien sur que si Moïrah je suis contente de la surprise. Tu sais bien que je ne suis juste pas du matin. Merci pour le petit déjeuner mes anges.

Tous les enfants sourient alors que la plus âgée lève les yeux au ciel, puis toute la petite famille prend son petit déjeuner. Comme d'habitude lorsqu'ils le prennent dans le lit de leur parents, une habitude installée depuis plusieurs années pour les anniversaires des deux adultes ainsi que le matin du 24 Décembre, les enfants se mettent chacun à leur « place ».

L'aînée des Londubat, aujourd'hui âgée de 15 ans, se place au niveau des jambes ramenées en tailleur de sa mère. Ses très longs cheveux corbeaux – héritage des Prince – et un peu ondulé – héritage des Londubat – sont attachés en une tresse qui lui descend jusqu'aux hanches et dont la pointe glisse sur la couette. Son corps fin qui devient lentement celui d'une jeune femme est habillé d'un pyjama chaud et comme toujours, ses pieds sont nus.

À côté d'elle se trouve les faux jumeaux de 13 ans. D'abord Amédée puis Kaede assis au milieu du lit king size. Malgré qu'ils n'aient pas grandit dans la même poche, ils sont tous les deux extrêmement ressemblant. Les mêmes traits fins et délicats, les mêmes cheveux bruns bouclés de leur père et les mêmes yeux bleu-gris que leur mère. Alors que l'adolescente à besoin de toujours faire quelque chose, son frère est bien plus posé. Le Yin et le Yang, le complément l'un de l'autre.

À côté de Kaede vient Seth, l'avant dernier de la fratrie avec ses 10 ans et son visage poupin identique à celui de Neville lorsqu'il était petit. Ses cheveux bruns bouclés et ses yeux vairons –noir pour le gauche et bleu-gris pour le droit– fait fondre tout le monde et surtout son Papy Sev' qui l'a accueillit dans son laboratoire à peine savait-il parler et marcher. Vu sa passion grandissante pour les potions, personne ne doute de sa future profession.

Et enfin, la petite dernière, Moïrah. Installée entre ses deux parents, avec ses cheveux corbeaux lisses et ses yeux chocolat, elle ne peut rien se faire refuser de Draco et Hermione qui, en dépit de ses 7 petites années, lui apprennent tout ce qu'ils peuvent. Et la petite fille les écoute avec la plus grande attention et le plus grand sérieux du monde ! À l'unanimité de la grande famille – les Rogue, Londubat, Potter, Malfoy et Weasley – elle passera sa scolarité Poudlardienne à Serdaigle.

Une bonne heure plus tard, toute la petite famille se disperse pour se préparer. Alors que Neville ressort de la salle de bain douché et vêtu d'un caleçon, Aëlys est toujours enfoncée dans ses couvertures, regardant son mari en train de s'habiller.

_Aëlys, tu sais que tu devrais être en train de te préparer à cet instant même ?

_Je veux pas… Geint la femme.

_Tu me fais la même chose à chaque fois. Et à chaque fois on se retrouve en retard.

_Mais non ! C'est eux qui sont toujours en avance, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Et puis en plus cette fois c'est à la maison…

_Ce n'est pas une raison pour te préparer au dernier moment…

Un léger toc toc se fait entendre, et le couple tourne la tête vers la porte qui s'ouvre lentement sur Moïrah.

_Je peux entrer ?

_Bien sûr, sourit Aëlys. Qu'y a-t-il ma chérie ?

_Est-ce que tu veux bien me faire une jolie coiffure, Maman ?

_Vient là.

La médicomage tape sur la couette à la place de Neville. La petite fille s'empresse de monter sur le lit et s'assoit dos à sa mère. En souriant gentiment, Aëlys coiffe sa fille de quelques petites tresses ici et là avant de faire une couronne avec quelques cheveux en laissant le reste libre.

_Merci Maman.

_Va t'habiller Moïrah, il faut que tu sois prête pour l'arrivée de Papy Severus, de Papy Sirius, de tes oncles et tantes et de tes cousins cousines. Et fait attention en t'habillant...

_Oui Maman !

La petite se dépêche de partir pendant que Neville prend sa place sur le lit. Posant un genoux sur le matelas, il se penche et embrasse sa femme.

_Vas-tu te lever maintenant ?

Aëlys rigole et se met debout sur le lit, le tee-shirt trois fois trop grand originellement à Neville glissant sur ses cuisses.

_Tout de suite chef.

Le botaniste secoue la tête et regarde sa femme. Chacun de ses enfants est gravés sur sa peau en de petits dessins faisant de son corps un carnet de dessins ou plutôt un véritable album de famille.

* * *

 _Et voila c'est la fin… Ou presque. J'ai une surprise pour vous ! Je compte (d'ici quelques semaines) publier un petit recueil d'OS sur des petits morceaux de vie de la petite famille._

 _J'espère que vous les apprécierais et que vous avez apprécié cette fin…_

 _Merci de m'avoir suivi !_


End file.
